


SF的各類妄想

by Mernake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 91,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mernake/pseuds/Mernake
Summary: 是非常混亂的SF總集。有Undertale﹑Underfell﹑Underswap的SF。車基本上會另外開。皆是女福哦請注意。





	1. TICKLE癢

**Author's Note:**

> ※完整SF向，大概是糖吧。  
> ※原本只是想寫個Frisk怕癢的小短篇，我也不知道為什麼演變出此等奇怪的東西。  
> ※嚴重OOC向，請輕噴。  
> ※對了請幫忙修正一些我殘破的英文文法吧QAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「Welp，看來這位可愛的小囚犯需要一點嚴刑逼供…？」Sans低低的笑了起來，Frisk感覺到肩窩處的頭顱輕輕蹭了一下，有些癢。  
> 「那沒辦法了，kiddo…」  
> 「You will have a bad time.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※完整SF向，大概是糖吧。  
> ※原本只是想寫個Frisk怕癢的小短篇，我也不知道為什麼演變出此等奇怪的東西。  
> ※嚴重OOC向，請輕噴。  
> ※對了請幫忙修正一些我殘破的英文文法吧QAQ

Frisk最近確實情緒低落了些。  
臉上蓋了本書，Sans邊大喊著「ZZZ」邊漫不經心的思考著，完全不顧旁邊Papyrus氣憤的責備。  
在嘮叨的自家兄弟嘀嘀咕咕著去接放學的怪物大使後，懶散的骷髏總算睜開了眼，歪了歪腦袋讓書滑下，白色瞳孔往天花板看去，他思考片刻後闔上了左框。  
「Welp，」他低低的自言自語：「大概kiddo需要一些比雙關更有趣的東西了。」  
即便他還是覺得雙關是世界上最有趣的了。

今天的晚餐還是義大利麵。  
預定是這樣的。  
擺著一臉都不可惜的無辜表情，Sans帶著Frisk走過捷徑到了Grillby's，並且恰到好處的提及今天Undyne家有開火。  
Frisk在Grillby's熟悉的哄鬧氛圍中放鬆了臉部表情，她已經不是當年那個會光速掃完一盤薯條後轉頭盯著他的女孩了，精緻的側臉被昏暗的燈光烘托著，細長的睫毛微顫，宛如翻飛的蝶，輕輕撓動Sans的藍色靈魂。  
「Frisk怎麼啦，心情不好？」旁邊Grillby的翻譯員詢問，不知道是Grillby問的還是他自己真的想問。  
「被欺負了嗎？」另一頭的兔子接話。  
Grillby's隱約寂靜了一剎那。  
淡定的又喝了一口番茄醬，Sans自然沒有錯過整個餐館差點燃起的殺意，他也不會意外如果身旁的少女點頭的話，估計這個殺意會直接延燒到那個不知死活的小子家裡。  
全部怪物的寶，全部怪物的英雄，全部怪物守護的怪物和平大使。  
Sans倒是有點好奇哪個愚蠢的人類敢。  
當然，想想而已，他不會允許那種人類存在。  
輕輕笑出了聲，Frisk彎起了眉眼，搖了搖頭。  
「怎麼可能啊！我沒事的，只是考試多了有些壓力，不用擔心。」  
身邊的怪物們很快的鬆弛了神經，你一句我一句的又恢復了熱鬧的氛圍。  
「…騙子。」  
即使闔上眼睛，Sans也知道身邊的少女一定因為這句話僵直了身子。

踏過捷徑回到家裡，不意外的，Papyrus估計是去打攪Undyne的約會了，Sans就直接在沙發上坐下。  
而Frisk就站在一邊，略帶侷促的把玩著手機，臉上的決心臉也越發膠著的傾向。  
嘆了一口氣，Sans知道—他總是知道—這姑娘估計又在想什麼理由來搪塞他了，於是他把腿在沙發上盤起，朝Frisk招了招手：「過來吧，Kiddo，聊聊天。」  
溫順的點點頭，Frisk在Sans懷裡坐下，他們已經沒有這樣了，Sans在攬住Frisk後把下巴靠在她肩膀上，輕笑了一聲。  
「Heh，孩子，這反應有點生疏呢，嗯？」低沉的嗓音懶洋洋的，Sans感受到懷裡身軀的僵硬，識趣的沒打算多加調侃：「Welp，最近MK在學校有惹什麼麻煩嗎？」  
懷中的女孩放鬆了一些。  
「他啊，在化學課上一定會睡著。」Frisk無可奈何的開始細數友人的糗事：「結果上回老師突然點他回答問題，我把他叫起來，結果他突然站起來喊了聲『偉大的MK在此！』把全部人都笑倒了。」  
被回憶中的畫面逗樂，Frisk輕輕彎了彎唇，窩在Sans懷裡的嬌小身子逐漸將重心交給身後的人：「不過踢足球的時候他超厲害的，明明之前就會一直跌倒，現在在球場上跑起來可迷倒了一堆女生。」  
「Papyrus提過MK現在有不少追隨者，上回跟MK出門被一些女孩攔下。」  
Sans接過話，懷中的少女低低笑出聲音，因為發笑而顫抖的身子放鬆的攤進他懷裡。  
聽著Frisk略清冷的語調難得的絮絮叨叨，懶散的骷髏闔上眼，享受著久違的獨處時光，話題從MK聊到上回來到學校找她的Napstalook，又到班上同學對Mettaton的狂熱，再到上回目睹Toriel和Asgore放閃…  
然後Sans注意到Frisk輕巧的將話題繞過了另一個叫做San的班上同學。  
「看來…我的名字被抄襲了？」打斷打算繼續說下去的Frisk，Sans低低的聲音還有冷冷的吐息掃過她耳邊，她不自覺地輕顫，想要坐直身子就被身後攬住她的骨手棝住。  
「怎麼了孩子，不繼續？」  
沉默著不開口，Frisk試著加大掙扎力道好離開，但是對方怎麼也不讓她如願，甚至最後連靈魂都被重力壓制住。  
她就不該因為這懶骨頭而放鬆警戒！  
略帶怨懟的轉過頭，半睜著的藍色審判眼正閒閒的看著她，她倔強而不屈服的目光和他觀察中的瞳孔撞個正著。  
Frisk打了個激靈。  
「Welp，看來這位可愛的小囚犯需要一點嚴刑逼供…？」Sans低低的笑了起來，Frisk感覺到肩窩處的頭顱輕輕蹭了一下，有些癢。  
「那沒辦法了，kiddo…」  
「You will have a bad time.」  
「！！！」Frisk在倒抽一口氣後迅速握住那隻在腰間作亂的手，睜開的金色眼眸泛著慌亂、羞赧還有警惕：「Sans，不要。」  
「…Heh。」惡劣的上身前傾，懷裡的姑娘被他逼著也一起前傾，細長的指骨扣住她的下顎強迫她抬起頭、挺直身板，另一隻手則不顧阻止的攀上她的腰。  
“Here we go.”

「———噗哈哈哈！！」  
笑聲在原本空氣凝結的客廳裡炸裂開來，如同吸毒一般令人上癮而難忍的快樂化成搔癢的電流竄遍全身，Frisk原本還能堪堪維持住的決心臉瞬間崩解，她扭動著試圖掙脫，但身後的骷髏不依不饒的棝著她。  
「SA-NS！STOOOP！！」她喊，屬於少女柔軟的身軀在Sans的懷裡扭動、掙扎著，他闔上一邊眼眶，發出笑聲：「Heh，這可是在嚴刑逼供啊kiddo，不打算給我情報？」  
「這又不是什麼大——SANS！！」這次Frisk略帶慍怒的一甩，脫離了Sans的懷抱往旁邊的沙發倒過去，她扭過身打算揮拳捶在對方肩膀上，結果藍光一閃，她的背摔在沙發上，那個懶散的骷髏壓上。

以他為模型的陰影完整的將嬌小的人類少女覆蓋，Sans聽著Frisk近在眼前的低聲喘息還有掛著淚水的金眸，微微張開的唇、高低起伏的胸口，還有專屬於她的淡淡甜味。  
有什麼在搔癢他的靈魂。  
這不太對，他想。

「我說我說，可以吧…」  
總算服輸的、充滿決心的Frisk調整完了呼吸，瞪著一張紅透的俏臉看著Sans：「自從我不小心把San叫成Sans之後，大家都以為我叫他『Sansy』是什麼暱稱——男女朋友那種的——之類的，在跟他交往…」她不滿的側過了頭：「所以最近大家都一直在湊合我們，San也以為我對他也好感一直在…很積極的跟我互動，」她停了停：「我解釋過了，可是他好像以為我在欲拒還迎之類的，所以有點煩而已…」  
Frisk抬起頭瞪向Sans。  
他沒有說話，代表著視線的白點靜靜凝視著她半晌，Sans低下頭把頭埋入Frisk的脖頸處，屬於骷髏偏低的溫度擦過臉頰，微涼的吐息刮過耳廓，熟悉的番茄醬味道鑽入鼻尖，輕巧的和她的呼吸共舞著。  
Frisk感覺自己的靈魂好像在沒有被影響的情況下染成藍色，不受控制的跳動著。  
有什麼在搔癢她的靈魂。  
「Sans…？」她輕聲喚他：「有點癢。」  
「…我也是，kiddo。」  
低沉的嗓音似嘆息般的在她耳邊答覆。

That tickle is pretty itchy.


	2. San, or Sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『kiddo也有自己的生活呢。』  
> 『…是這樣嗎。(or is it？)』
> 
> ——浸滿佔有慾和敵意的藍色眼瞳近乎亮起了靛色的火焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※當然是Sans啊or什麼or（閉嘴  
> ※純SF，大概是修羅場。  
> ※或許可以稱之為SFS。  
> ※起名廢的痛苦你懂嗎。  
> ※OOC慎入。

Frisk已經十七歲了。  
九年的光陰對怪物們而言總似一閃而逝，可他們的珍寶卻總提醒他們時間確實改變了些。  
身材嬌小又年輕的怪物大使依舊如同當年那般缺乏表情，充滿決心的面龐在時光的雕琢下也變得更加精緻而嬌俏。

靠著樹幹懶懶的闔著右眼，Sans側頭看著Frisk的背影，學校的制服勾勒出的美好輪廓，隨風搖擺的及肩褐髮還有花瓣…  
還有站在她對面的陌生少年。  
其實也說不上陌生，Sans已經不是第一次在來接她的時候看見這個少年，陽光而面對Frisk略帶靦腆的笑容，周圍一片看好的眼神和議論。  
『Kiddo也有自己的生活呢。』  
『…是這樣嗎。(Or is it？)』  
身體某處由於突如其來的重力壓制而感到疼痛，少年悶哼一聲，抬頭打算回覆Frisk的關心時卻首先對上不遠處一隻藍色瞳孔——

——浸滿佔有慾和敵意的藍色眼瞳近乎亮起了靛色的火焰。

從未怕過鬼片更從未經歷過生死的少年一驚，這是他生平第一次感覺到恐懼攀上脖頸緊緊勒住呼吸，大腦中所有的求生本能都在叫囂著逃跑、離開、那是個危險的存在…！！  
San退後數步，粗喘了幾口嘗試著穩住呼吸，他根本猜不到為什麼會有一個怪物——一個骷髏——帶著滿滿的敵意出現在校園裡。  
直到他側頭看見身旁的Frisk。  
年輕的少年突然想起了某個遠方的國家，一個叫林肯的主政者的故事。  
收斂所有的心神，San抬手握住Frisk將她拉進自己懷裡——此時重力又加倍害他倒吸了一口氣——低下頭，一米八的俊俏青年冷下了臉，強忍著不適壓低聲線開口。  
「怪物，離開，別想傷害任何人。」

跌入了少年盈滿陽光氣息的懷抱，Frisk在愕然中也因為過近的距離紅了紅臉，剛想開口詢問就聽見San難得認真而低啞的警告。  
怪物？她疑惑，San覆在她後腦勺和腰上的手溫暖卻也微顫著，更別提他全身似是在忍耐什麼似的、不安的顫抖著，只有護著她的手穩穩的。

看了一眼人類少年懷裡的Frisk，Sans闔上眼眶沉默半晌，然後漠然的睜開了眼。  
「傷害？Welp，我想，你大概是誤會了什麼？」代表視線的白點褪去了滲人的冷意，配著骷髏誇張的笑容還有聳肩的動作反而頗為隨和，Sans從樹幹後頭向前走去，落下了鞋帶的帆布鞋懶散的在地面拖沓著，他依舊笑著，看著對面的San緊緊護著已經轉過頭來的Frisk，無辜的停下腳步攤了攤手：「你好啊，我是Sans，骷髏Sans。」  
「Sans！」Frisk驚喜的喚出聲，她扭過身子想要向自己熟悉的怪物走去，腰上的手卻把她棝的更緊，但在她抬頭看去之前San又很快的鬆開了手，沒有看她，只是朝著對面的Sans扯了扯嘴角。  
Frisk愣了愣，她下意識的覺得現在的情況不太對勁，但在她反應過來之前就見Sans朝她招了招手：「嘿，kiddo，過來。」  
她沒怎麼想，乖乖的就走了過去。  
San看著眼前Sans得瑟的笑容表情更難看了。  
熟練的握住Sans伸出的骨手，順從的任由他把他們相握的手收納進口袋裡，Frisk抬起頭向他露出一個柔軟的笑，一個極淺的弧度。  
「Welp，孩子，不跟我介紹一下這位…新朋友？」Sans抬起下巴向Frisk示意了一下還站在對面的少年。  
Frisk轉頭看向San，有些許的窘迫：「呃，San，這是、Sans。」她頓了頓，稍微傾向Sans的耳小骨放輕了音量：「他就是，我上次提過的，那個，San。」  
擁有相似名字的一人一骨在少女的示意中眼神交會，高挑的人類低頭看著骷髏，嘴角的笑容添了分輕蔑：「初次見面，誤會你了真是抱歉，」他稍稍側過頭，綠色的眼在觸及Frisk的時候柔軟了神情：「剛剛失禮了，我以為是有危險，所以才…」  
San沒有把話說完，只是歉意的笑了笑。Frisk有些靦腆的扯了扯唇角，正猶豫著要回覆什麼Sans就懶洋洋的搶先開口：「Heh，我倒是有聽kiddo跟我提過你，」不著痕跡的忽略旁邊Frisk的目光和對面人類的笑容，他頓了頓：「聽她說，她不小心叫錯了你的名字，造成了一些誤——」  
「Sans！」柔軟的、人類的手覆蓋住骷髏的齒，Frisk湊近了些，瞇起的眼露出一點金燦的光芒，她瞥了一眼對面的San，有點咬牙切齒的低聲警告：「給、我、閉、嘴！」  
但是Sans反而好像心情很好，表情豐富的骷髏拉高了眼尾，露出挑眉的表情：「Welp，孩子，但我沒有嘴唇。」  
「就、安靜就對了！」  
瞥了一眼對面San，那個尚不懂隱藏情緒的大男孩勉強的撐著嘴角，緊握的拳卻由於極用力而輕顫著，懶散的骷髏微微瞇了瞇眼。  
「抱歉，San，」Frisk舔了舔唇，瞬息間臉色已經恢復平時的平淡，她彎了彎唇，對著少年露出帶有距離的疏離笑容：「我先回去了，報告的事情下次再討論吧。」  
San笑了笑，也露出了平時那樣燦爛卻又不失穩重的笑容：「明天見。」  
「…明天見。」

剛剛Sans和Frisk短短的互動足以讓他明白很多東西，比如那時被熱烈討論的、那聲柔軟而親暱的「Sansy」，比如剛剛那骷髏表現出來的鮮明戰意，又比如他們自然不過的相握、靠近，再比如…  
他喜歡的少女對著另一個傢伙無所保留的依賴，還有唇角勾起的甜蜜弧度。

San轉頭看向兩人離開的方向，身高相近的兩人緊緊相依，平常步子緩慢而沉著的Frisk配合著拖著懶散步伐的Sans，背影反而格外輕快起來，染上屬於這個年齡層應有的青春。  
輸了？  
好歹也是被同儕們視為男神等級的少年對自己露出苦笑。  
輸了吧。

「Sans！你不該這麼說的！」任由對方的骨手把玩著她的手，Frisk和Sans緩步走在回家的路上時，她還是不禁如此責備。  
歪頭瞥了一眼，Sans很快就反應過來她在擔心什麼：「怎麼，你們還會有很多相處時間？」  
撇了撇嘴，Frisk點頭：「嗯啊，最近有分組報告…我們可是組長呢。」  
「Welp，我倒覺得沒有問題。」看那小子的眼神就是個直腸子的熱血少年，而且也不笨，估計現在應該已經摸清楚狀況了，繼續近距離死纏爛打還是保持好一點距離刷好感，他還是非常清楚的。  
如果San知道Sans——這欠揍的情敵——的心理活動，他大概會因為被預測的徹底而氣的吐血。  
嗯，並非我方太弱，而是敵方太強大啊。  
「比起這個，孩子，」拉長了語調，Sans的指尖輕輕劃過Frisk的手背，宛若羽毛輕輕掠過一邊留下難言的癢：「我難得來接妳，妳不謝謝我還要為了別人責備我啊…？」

「看來又有不乖的小可愛需要懲罰了？」  
「——（臉紅）SANS！！」


	3. 如同他笑容般的月亮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骨手輕輕握住她微涼的指尖，骷髏在人類坐直身子的同時也在她身邊坐下，低沉的聲線懶洋洋的：「用手指月亮，晚上睡覺會被割掉耳朵的唷。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※回到地面的PE線走向。  
> ※大概是糖吧。  
> ※純SF，有OOC。  
> ※…呃，糟糕的雙關語(？)有請注意。  
> ※「不是他如同月亮般的笑容嗎？」  
>   「可是，我是看到月亮時想到他…」

「有點像…」  
她對自己喃喃自語，凝視著在眾多星星環繞中的那一彎月亮，柔和的光芒完全不會被璀璨的星空所掩蓋，模糊了輪廓的星體就這樣顯眼的掛在沒有任何雲朵的天空中，如同一個人的笑容似真似假。  
雙手抵著草地撐起上半身，她懶懶的想著，對著那個有些接近半圓的形狀發出了「嗯——」這樣代表思考著的聲音。  
雖然他也是這麼笑的，但是，嘴角沒有這麼尖，嘴巴長度也應該再拉長一些…  
在腦子裡對著沉默的月亮開始勾畫，將其修正成她心中所想的、那個總是親和而燦爛的、而且從未消失過的笑容。  
然後，再外頭畫一個饅頭的輪廓…  
想著想著，好像在腦中想像已經沒有辦法滿足她了，她將重心切換到左臂，舉起右手想要直接對著這片漆黑的畫布上作畫。

「哦唔，孩子，我建議妳最好別這麼做。」  
伸出去的手臂在指向月亮之前就被攔截了下來，她轉過頭看到跟自己想像中一模一樣的笑容，原先沒有表情的臉上也泛起一點柔軟而依賴的親暱。  
骨手輕輕握住她微涼的指尖，骷髏在人類坐直身子的同時也在她身邊坐下，低沉的聲線懶洋洋的：「用手指月亮，晚上睡覺會被割掉耳朵的唷。」

明明就是個可怕的民間傳說，她卻捂住唇輕輕的笑出聲音來。所以他闔上左框笑看著她：「怎麼，kiddo，我說錯什麼了嗎？」  
她笑著搖搖頭：「你看，」她又抬起右手想要指向月亮——然後又被骨手纂緊而阻止，她側頭對露出無奈表情的他笑了笑，這回用下巴向他示意了月亮的方向。  
「你不覺得那有點像你嗎？」  
骷髏愣了一下，他仔細端詳了一下天空上的月亮，又回憶了一下自己的笑容。  
…大概也就六、七分像吧。  
「Pfff，」於是他笑出聲音來：「孩子，我沒想到妳居然這麼喜歡我，連看著月亮都可以想起我。」  
她好像從來沒想過這方面的相關性，臉色不明顯的紅了一下，隨即又好似觸動了什麼開關一樣露出笑容：「沒辦法，腦中盛滿了你，我感覺我身邊的一切都有你的樣貌。」  
「這就是你們人類講的*『音容宛在』？」  
「…這個用法不管是成語還是雙關都很不對勁。」原本還有些許表情波動的人類少女變回了決心臉。  
「Welp，真是太不捧場了。」這麼說著，骷髏也只是無所謂的聳了聳肩。  
語畢兩人都沉默了下來，只是靜靜的抬頭看著月亮，相握的手沒有放開過。

「今晚，月色真美。」他輕聲感慨。  
「…是啊。」她低低的回覆。

小小後續—→  
口袋震動了一下，Sans低頭抽出手機，Frisk微彎的金眸還有靦腆的笑臉點亮了屏幕。  
「…圖片？」他打開了聊天頁面，在看到了對方傳送過來的圖片過後「Pff」的笑出了聲音，旁邊Papyrus聞聲側過頭：「Neh！這是什麼時候的事情，我怎麼都不知道？」  
隨意的回了一句雙關語，Sans邊閃躲開Papyrus「SAAANNNNNSS」的咆哮邊點開了圖片，將其下載下來。

畫面上一人一骨在草地上並肩坐著，抬頭看著天空。而天空中的月亮被加了好幾筆，反而變成一個Sans的頭顱滑稽的笑著。

「啊，抱歉。」對原本還在絮叨著「喵喵三」的Alphys道歉，Frisk拿起手機滑開屏幕，隨即睜開眼露出了可愛的笑臉。  
圖片中的一人一骨之間被畫了個紫色的小愛心，Sans還附上截圖表示他已經把這張圖設為桌面。於是Frisk也下載了Sans給的原圖，同樣更動了自己的手機桌面。

旁邊偷拍了Frisk笑臉的Alphys：Undyne如果知道她拍的圖被拿來這樣秀恩愛不知道會是什麼反應呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *「音容宛在」的英文我採用“As if the person were in the flesh.”  
> 但是Sans本來就是骷髏頭，沒有肉(flesh)，所以Frisk才會吐槽他…  
> …我知道，這是個糟糕的雙關。  
> …好吧我承認這甚至不算是雙關。


	4. 三種吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「那麼，第三種吻。」  
> 即使在說話時亦不張口的骷髏咧開了嘴，Frisk看著其中伸出的螢藍色的舌頭瞪大了眼睛。  
> 「heh，妳該張嘴的，frisk。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※作者丟給你一張紙條就跑了。  
> ※「OOC注意。」  
> ※「詭異描寫(因為沒經驗)注意。」  
> ※「原梗參考卡櫻的『三種吻』。」  
> ※「求勾搭…嗯。」  
> ※紙條上沒有其他內容了。

「嘿，孩子，妳知道有三種吻嗎？」  
那是一個閒適的午後，坐在沙發上的懶散骷髏突如其來的問句。

Frisk將視線從電腦螢幕上調離，已經檢查了Asgore的演講稿半個小時讓她的眼睛十足疲憊，她向後伸了個懶腰，頭搭在Sans隨意曲折的腿上。  
「不知道…」呻吟似的邊伸懶腰邊答覆，Frisk乾脆就靠在Sans腿上，仰望著低頭看她的骷髏：「這又是什麼雙關語嗎？」  
「不是，」拍拍大腿示意Frisk坐上來，Sans閒散的闔上一邊的眼眶：「只是想想妳也已經成年了，是該讓妳知道這個了。」  
嬌小的身軀躍上沙發窩入Sans的懷裡，在熱到令人煩躁的天氣裡，骷髏的懷裡溫度涼爽的讓她呼出一口氣：「Welp，但是，我想，這應該讓爸媽或者Undyne和Alphys教我…」她的眼神帶有調侃的看向Sans：「而不是一個連嘴唇都沒有的骷髏教我吧，嗯？」  
Sans聳了聳肩：「一開始話就說這麼死可不好啊，孩子，不管怎麼說，我活的可比妳久多了。」  
「那不代表你就了解啊，Sans。」  
聽出懷裡女孩略含惡意的調侃，Sans意味深長的看了她一眼：「Welp，何不試試呢？」  
「是啊，何不呢？」好似接下挑戰書一般挑起眉頭，微微瞇起眼也無法掩蓋Frisk眼底的興味和勝負欲。  
Sans嘴角的笑容似乎又上揚了些許。

「那麼，第一種，」輕輕搭住她的頭，Sans在乖巧低下頭的她髮頂上落下一吻：「Toriel的吻。」  
可頭顱和牙齒輕碰的聲響讓Frisk沒有繃住笑容，非常不給面子的直接反駁：「嘿，老師，Toriel可是有嘴唇的。」  
Sans的表情好似遇到了一個調皮的學生一般無奈：「唉，孩子，」他一副語重心長的模樣：「學習講究的是一舉反三，所以妳應該要懂得反推——知道嗎？」  
一派正經的胡說八道，Frisk腹誹，但也為此又露出了笑容：「好的老師。」她故作乖巧的捏尖了嗓音。

「那第二種呢？」  
「別急，kiddo，」原本搭在Frisk腦袋上的骨手下滑，扣住了她的下顎輕輕上抬：「第二種——Welp，我想妳無法反駁這個——Papyrus的吻。」  
白色瞳孔閃現藍色的火苗，專屬於骷髏的冰涼吐息靠近，熟悉的、淡淡的番茄醬甜味撲面而來，Frisk睜著眼怔住了。  
齒與唇，一觸即分。  
Frisk感覺自己的臉急速升溫，燥熱的溫度讓她在Sans清涼的懷抱裡都覺得難受。  
好心情的看著眼前孩子的反應，Sans輕笑了聲：「怎麼了？孩子，還可以嗎？」  
「還——」抬頭就對上一雙漫不經心的白色瞳孔，Frisk不由得莫名心虛的又別開了頭：「可以，當然。」  
這確實她會給Papyrus的吻，就如同他當初在地底下那時提及的「熱吻」，每當那高挑的骷髏心情不好（大概是義大利麵鑽研失敗或者Sans又亂丟襪子）時給予的，從八歲到現在，從地底到地表，屢試不爽，那個直爽的骷髏總會因為這樣簡單的一個吻就恢復了精神。  
就是這樣一個吻，唇和齒相碰，不帶絲毫異性間曖昧意味的一個吻。  
Frisk意識到自己的臉頰在發燒，不自主的在害臊中咬住了下唇。  
該死的，臉紅什麼啊調情大師！！

「Welp，妳看起來不太好，孩子。」Sans關切的詢問著——如果他可以更壓下那一份惡劣的笑意就更好了——邊去尋獲她的目光：「或許，就到此為止吧？」  
「…不過如此。」Frisk還是一樣，語調輕輕的，帶著可以掩飾過那股調皮勁的文靜：「如果你膽怯了，就到此為止吧？」  
*Frisk使用了挑釁。  
細微的瞇了瞇眼，Sans看著她明明已經有些羞赧卻仍然倔強的面孔，過度了解對方的個性讓他對意料之中的反應格外滿意。  
…不過，就是吻嘛。  
Frisk對自己說，握了握拳，她突然想起之前Papyrus曾經同自己提過的「骷髏沒有唇，所以沒有辦法接吻。」  
*這使你充滿了決心。  
Sans沒有放過懷裡調情大師的每一個表情，可Frisk卻錯過了地底老流氓嘴角那份越發深沉而狡黠的弧度。

還停留在下顎的指骨輕輕摩挲了下，Frisk不自在的擺了擺頭想要掙脫，卻感覺冰涼的手骨捧住了她的臉頰，一根指頭觸及她的唇，Frisk僵在原處。  
「那麼，第三種吻。」  
即使在說話時亦不張口的骷髏咧開了嘴，Frisk看著其中伸出的螢藍色的舌頭瞪大了眼睛。  
「Heh，妳該張嘴的，Frisk。」  
說著，那抵著唇的拇指探進她嘴裡，身體先腦袋一步聽從了低沉的男音，Frisk楞楞地張嘴。  
「…好孩子。」  
Sans摟緊了少女的腰，螢藍色的舌探了進去，以一種溫柔但不失霸道的步調逐一佔據Frisk的口腔，更勾住她的舌與之纏綿。  
「唔…Sa…Sans…」  
Frisk伸手抵住他的胸口，Sans更摟緊她的腰肢，放在她頰邊的手收回，轉而扣住了她的後腦勺。  
唇舌交纏的黏膩聲音讓人臉紅，他掃過她敏感的上顎，換來懷裡的女孩一顫。  
他輕笑，放緩了侵略的步伐。  
沒有另外一個唇的輔助，她的唇角滑下津液，於是Sans退開些許，抬高Frisk的頭顱為她舐去，也給忘記呼吸的女孩一些換氣的空間：「妳得學會呼吸啊，Frisk。」  
暗啞低沉的嗓音以溺人的溫柔呢喃她的名字，Frisk感覺到聲音穿過耳膜，宛若毒一般蔓延整個大腦，讓她的指尖酥麻，耳垂泛紅。  
感覺到女孩帶著細微的顫抖握緊了自己的外套，Sans輕笑了一聲，再次伸舌探入她嘴裡。

這個吻持續了將近五分鐘。  
鬆開了微微喘息的Frisk，放在她後腦勺的手溫柔的梳理著她的短髮，Sans心情愉快的前傾，與她額頭相抵。  
「第三種吻，Sans的吻。」  
總是溫和閃耀著的金瞳由於迷惘而略顯混濁，Frisk輕輕喘著氣，抬眸注視著Sans。  
「不過呢，這種吻，我可不建議對他人使用。」好似自己又講了什麼雙關語笑話一樣笑了笑，在Frisk腰上的手又緊了緊。

“Or you're gonna have a ‘bed time.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※作者突然跑回來了。  
> ※她撿起了節操。  
> ※作者又跑了


	5. 夢中的她

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怎麼了嗎？   
> 女孩連開口都沒有，突然出現的黑色方框就以米字號作為前綴闡述了他的話語，過於數據感的視覺讓他感覺到一股噁心。   
> 然後Frisk的嘴角突然被僵硬的拉起一道牽強的弧度，兩條橫槓尖銳的豎起，隨著她轉動頭顱的動作染上一層鮮豔的紅色。   
> *——S A N S ? =）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※我也不知道我想表達什麼。  
> ※情侶私設注意，我也不知道Frisk幾歲。  
> ※這是刀還是糖呢？

Sans有些意外自己會做夢。

不知是在地底睡的太多，太久沒感覺到確切的疲勞亦或是其他理由，他已經很久沒有做夢了，上一次的做夢簡直追溯到上一個世紀——這不是什麼誇飾。   
所以當他久違的再次看見這一大片純白的空間時，他怔愣了好幾秒。   
「Heh，看來我今天是真的累到了。」   
Sans這麼對自己說，作為Sans the skeleton，他倒是不意外自己可以作個這麼清醒的夢。   
於是他抬步向前邁進。 

熟悉的低笑聲傳入耳小骨。   
側頭看去，是Toriel，正依偎在Asgore的懷抱裡，因為對方的冷笑話而掩嘴露出笑容。   
Sans不由得回想起那時在遺跡的門前聽見的聲音：溫柔而親和，偶爾卻又不自主的流露出強烈的悲傷，脆弱而需要照顧。   
所以在當初她提出了那個要求的時候，懶散的他才會答應的吧。   
他自認不是什麼善心或者熱心人士，可就那樣拒絕一個友善的、悲傷的、甚至喜歡冷笑話的女士的請求，他也做不出來。   
Sans抬頭再看去，曾經的國王與女王現在就是最平凡的夫妻，相互信任並且相視而笑，隨即他們好似注意到了他，轉過頭來微笑著衝他招手。   
即使知道是夢境，Sans還是揮了揮手。 

高亢的笑聲又吸引了他的注意力。   
不管這個聲音再如何的被隱藏或者竄改，Sans都絕對認得出來，那是自家兄弟Papyrus。   
果然，那個穿著白色T-shirt的高挑骷髏正右手叉腰的笑著，對面的Undyne一臉躍躍欲試，而後頭的Alphys則是滿臉擔憂。   
天啊，連到夢裡都不得安寧嗎？   
Sans闔上左框，無不調侃的如此想道。   
他已經不記得自己幾歲了，自然也不記得Papyrus的，這也不重要。   
他只知道，他已經跟他的兄弟一起生活很久很久了，擔心他、照顧他變成屬於Sans的一部分，沒有這個老愛操心的Papyrus就沒有現在的Sans，這無可辯駁。   
曾經這小子善良又天真的過分，對於全世界所有的邪惡都張開雙臂，讓他費了不少心神才把他好好的保護好。   
——直到後來一朵會說話的小黃花出現，打破了他自以為的假象。   
——也直到某一次Papyrus難得的憤怒，指責他的疏離、他的不坦然，也打破了他自以為還算是個好哥哥的假象。   
兩人的相處也已經獲得平靜，雖然還是隱瞞了不少，但Sans也在嘗試著多依賴自己的兄弟。   
Papyrus依舊善良天真，但至少對於「大家都很善良」不再愚信，燦爛的同時也留意著陰暗，擁有了更多朋友的他也不再需要Sans的過度保護了。   
想到這，就見Papyrus回過神來喊他的名字，Undyne和Alphys也都朝他咧開笑容。   
他闔上了左框回覆了一個笑容。 

白色的空間逐漸有不一樣的色彩蔓延開來，繼續向前走去，色彩逐漸變得錯落有致，連結成一片略顯眼熟的景色。   
Sans沒幾秒就意識到這就是今天大家一同去的野餐地點，不禁失笑。   
久違的一同聚會，怪物們還有它們的怪物大使都很開心， 經歷過照顧的Ebott山頂在脫離了恐怖的傳說之後繽紛了不少，但又由於謠言冷卻的緩慢讓這裡還是人煙罕至——但這樣更好，正好方便了怪物們。   
Sans抬眼望去，果然看見在伸展開來的彩色空間裡，那熟悉的窈窕身影佇立於花海之間，一頭及肩的褐色短髮隨風飄揚。   
她還是穿著最初見面時的條紋衫，或許也是為了今天這樣的日子而特別穿的。可即時如此，人類成長的速度還是遠超於所有怪物們的意料之外，越發精緻的妝容、越發沉穩的性格與越發柔軟的音調，無一不讓將近為永生的怪物們久違的感受到時光的流逝。   
這個孩子，自從在地底下就表現成異於常人的決心與毅力，不管在地底下由於沉寂與一成不變而逐一癲狂的怪物們如何攻擊下，始終堅定著選擇寬恕，更從未使用過「重置」的力量。   
Sans曾經與Frisk討論過這個話題，可她只是欲言又止了半晌，最後半睜開金色的瞳嘆了一口氣。   
「那是我，卻又不全是我。」   
「如果沒有TA，我可能也是辦不到的。」   
他不是很清楚這句話的意思，但他很清楚，在那樣的環境下，她就算由於一時的憤怒或者反抗而除去了幾隻怪物都是令人哀傷而可以理解的，不管這樣的結局究竟是誰所作為，但是在他們認識的這些時日裡頭，Frisk也向所有的怪物和人類們證實：她就是一個充滿善良、關懷與決心的、真誠的存在。   
她是Frisk，她是所有怪物的寶物，她也是骷髏Sans惦念於心裡的那唯一的人類。   
她值得。   
想起她靦腆的笑容、倔強的面容、脆弱的淚水甚至是屬於他的、戀人之間方可見到的，羞怯而可愛的樣子。   
Sans的靈魂不自主的泛起暖流。   
因為她。 

於是他在原處站定，雙手插在口袋裡一派懶散的樣子，從未開啟的牙關之間吐出溫柔而寵溺的低沉呼喚。   
「Frisk。」   
前面的少女緩慢的轉過身來。   
花兒成為背景，鳥鳴成為伴樂，就連她抬手撫過面頰的手都成為最美麗的畫作。 

——然後Sans看見了那三道毫無波瀾的橫槓。   
那本是一個令人震驚而十足滑稽的畫面對吧？可Sans親眼看見所有色彩褪成灰色，身穿紫藍條紋衫的女孩嬌小而纖細，脆弱的彷彿會被風帶走，亦或在一次攻擊下粉碎。   
可是她手中緊緊握著一把匕首。   
一把，沾滿了灰塵的匕首。   
Sans看著那女孩頸間的過長圍巾在地面拖行，沾染上灰塵的鮮紅色不再閃耀，卻是浸滿了死亡的色彩。   
而那女孩的表情冷靜的不成樣子。   
他感覺到自己的手在震動，左眼由於開啟了審判眼而產生了灼熱感，但是卻又強烈到甚至要把他整個人燒成灰燼。   
——是的，就如同她即將做的那樣。   
Sans不知道為什麼，但是他可以清楚的感覺到一股戰慄直攀脊椎而上，在他的頭顱旁邊森森吐著冷氣，絕望還有悲傷，還有更多的怒意緊咬著他的靈魂不放。   
眼前的Frisk無辜的朝著他的方向歪了歪頭，隨手一甩，少數飄在空中的塵埃被骷髏眼框內的瞳孔所捕獲，往他的眼底刺入一股冰涼。   
*怎麼了嗎？   
女孩連開口都沒有，突然出現的黑色方框就以米字號作為前綴闡述了他的話語，過於數據感的視覺讓他感覺到一股噁心。   
然後Frisk的嘴角突然被僵硬的拉起一道牽強的弧度，兩條橫槓尖銳的豎起，隨著她轉動頭顱的動作染上一層鮮豔的紅色。   
 ***——S A N S ? =）**  

猛地從夢中翻身坐起，Sans劇烈的喘著氣，即便沒有肺臟，但過於真實的夢境還有刺骨的涼意刺激著骷髏的魔法能量，擾動了他的生存本能。   
左眼還因為審判眼開著而灼熱的燃燒著，Sans緊緊閉上眼強迫自己恢復正常，可是一閉上眼，那些畫面卻又強制性的開始播映。   
敲門時不再答覆的聲音。   
落在雪地上的紅色圍巾。   
沾滿灰塵與希望的匕首。   
漠然殘酷而冷血的表情。   
 **——手持刀刃的天使被上帝送入地底，遵從神諭讓地底下再無聲息。**    
Sans猛地抬起頭，一瞬間便從自己的房間裡頭消失。 

————— 

Frisk一向淺眠，所以那道強烈的視線不費多少時間就讓她醒了過來。   
她動了動睫毛——這大概就是她醒來的意思了，畢竟怪物大使總是微微闔上的雙眼本就讓人難以辨明清醒與入睡——看見了佇立於黑暗中、床頭前、因為格外蒼白的外殼而造成可怖的視覺印象的骷髏。   
那是Sans。   
分了個眼神給旁邊的鬧鐘，現在時間才清晨兩、三點，他也不是什麼這樣會以這樣奇怪的方式給予「驚喜」的骨…   
「…Sans？」Frisk嘗試著開口叫他的名字，才剛從睡眠中醒過來的聲音十分沙啞，床邊的骷髏動了動脖頸，毫無焦點的黑色眼眶朝這個方向看過來。   
「Sans？」Frisk只是稍微張了張嘴，弧度不大，畢竟這名字並不是那麼需要動到唇。她的右臂使力想要把上身支撐起來，一邊觀察著明顯不太對勁的骷髏。   
靈魂突然的被藍色的靈力所壓制，Frisk吃了已經，往床上倒下的同時骷髏怪物欺身而上。   
「Sans？！」她稍稍揚起了音量，這裡是她獨自住的小公寓，否則Toriel大概早就現身了：「Sans，你在做什——」   
剩下的音節在冰涼的骨指貼上臉頰的時候戛然而止，Frisk看著眼前Sans由於情緒不穩當亦顯得飄渺的白色瞳孔，那個從不張口說話的骷髏吐出一陣嘶啞的聲音。   
「睜開眼睛，Frisk。」   
不等她反應過來，骨指有些粗魯的在她眼角摩挲，Frisk吃痛，但聞言還是張開了眼睛。   
乾淨的、美麗的金色瞳孔在這片黑暗的空間裡亮起光芒。   
Frisk似乎聽見Sans若有似無的呼了口氣。   
「Sans…？」   
「Frisk，妳從未殺過任何一隻怪物對吧？」   
「對，我寬恕了所有我遇見的怪物。」   
「Frisk，你從來沒有重置過對吧？」   
「對，我從落下地面直到現在的數十年都從來沒有重置過，一次都沒有。」   
「Frisk，妳是Frisk對吧？」   
「是的，我是Frisk，」抬手撫上臉頰旁的骨手，Frisk清澈的眼睛一眨不眨的凝視著身前的Sans：「我是Toriel的孩子，Papyrus的摯友，Undyne的徒弟，Alphys的助手，Mettaton的粉絲，所有怪物的和平大使，也是Sans的戀人。」   
Sans在聽完這一長段的敘述之後頓了頓，白色的瞳孔逐漸恢復焦距，他和Frisk對視半晌，最後前傾吻住了她。   
一個簡單的吻。   
然後他們額頭相抵。   
「我是Sans，骷髏Sans。」   
「我是Frisk，人類Frisk。」   
「我生存於我所真實存在的世界裡，」   
「我不由任何人操控、把玩。」   
「我曾經以為這個世界只由數據堆疊。」   
「我曾經迷惘、困惑甚至被愚弄。」   
「但是我就在這，獨一無二。」   
「但是我就在這，堅定無比。」   
他們最後都不再說話，直到Sans將Frisk擁入懷裡，他們在彼此的懷抱再次沉入睡眠。 

一夜無夢，安寧。


	6. 那是無數遍輪迴後的故事。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從此，他們再也沒有見過面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※屠殺線可以重置，和平路線可以反覆體驗。  
> ※可是這一切的回憶需要有人承擔。  
> ※過多的回憶最後會成為感情的累贅。

那是一次失足發生的事。  
她落入地底，改變了整個世界，就像傳說那樣。  
她和他的相遇一點都不浪漫，蒼白的雪地、陰森的腳步聲、還有初次見面的握手就響起了尷尬聲音的惡作劇。  
一個骷髏和一個女孩的初次相遇。  
他跟著她、觀察她、守著她，以旁觀而將近於冷漠的視線跟隨著她。  
然後威脅了她，要求她別做出不當勾當，甚至表示出她對於他特殊的理由只是一個約定。  
然後她拯救了他的世界。

那是一次誤會發生的事。  
她遭班上同學誤會偷了班費，幾個本就對怪物有所偏見的同學也抓緊了機會，攻擊了身為怪物和平大使的她。  
她很害怕，不只是同學們指責的目光、師長不信任的質問，更多的是害怕這件事情造成的、身為怪物和平大使的人品問題。  
最後誤會消除了，可那些同學沒有打算放過她，放學後的校園角落，她的噩夢。  
他把她從地上拉起來的動作一點都不溫柔，被抓緊的手臂、冰涼的骨指、還有衝口而出對於她向怪物朋友們隱瞞的一切。  
一個骷髏守護者和一個人類少女間的隔閡。  
她任由他指責、嘲諷、質問，最後泣不成聲。  
她向他承諾她永遠也不會重置，因為好奇而揮下他們頭顱什麼的不會再犯，她只求他可以再次信任她。  
最後他啞口無言的擁抱了她。

那是一次發燒發生的事。  
她拒絕吃藥，即使已經成年，還是幼稚的抗拒那令人糟心的苦味。  
慈祥的羊型怪物苦無對策，最後他平平淡淡的說就交給他，消失的不僅僅是瞳孔還有他說雙關語的幽默感。  
他和她之間的吻還有擁抱一點也不甜蜜，浸滿了藥的苦澀還有心情的酸澀，他冰冷的體溫、她灼熱的溫度、尋覓不到真實的關懷。  
一個不信任的審判者和一個青春期少女的對峙。  
他親吻她、注視著她、用手指侵犯了她，然後以骷髏冰冷的體溫驅散了她發燒的熱。  
她翻身坐在他身上，一字一句表達出自己對他的戀慕，但又指責他從未消失的、涼薄的觀察目光。  
隨後他接受了她的告白。

那是一次告白發生的事。  
她被告白了，崇尚的甜蜜語言由毫無感覺的男人口中聽到，這滑稽的好似個笑話，可是她完全笑不出來。  
尤其是當他和平常別無二致的從一旁角落走去，一臉平淡的帶她回家的時候，她只有感覺到心口的一陣發涼。  
他和她之間的交媾一點都不美好，灼熱的身軀、一片冰涼的心、還有永遠的主導地位。  
一個理性主義者和浪漫主義者的衝突。  
她掐住了他即將爆發的慾望，哭泣著向他道歉，對於她被表白的事情，即使她其實根本沒有任何的過錯。  
他沉默了好久之後翻身，第一次奪過主導權，並且讓她在隔天早上不得不請假。  
她嗚咽、請求、道歉，在他的攻勢下失去聲音。  
後來她對他不告而別。

那是一次邀請發生的事。  
她要結婚了，漂亮的結婚請帖寫了她和另外一個男人的名字，他表情如常的接過。  
穿著婚紗的她美的驚人，他冷靜的看著她挽著羊型怪物的手走向那個陌生的男人，總是穿著懶散的他難得穿上了西裝，挺拔好看。  
她值得最美麗的笑容，就像他所知道的那樣，她就適合那樣淺淡的、美麗的笑靨。  
於是在她結婚那晚，他將她自她的新婚房裡帶走，讓她安睡在他的床鋪上，他的身邊。  
他和她同床共枕的最後一個晚上一點都不坦率，沉默的吻、沉默的相擁、沉默的眼淚。  
一個愛但是無法信任的骷髏和一個愛但是禁不住冷漠的人類。  
那橘色的按鈕在她手上被撕的粉碎，就如同一直以來她對他的念想、他對她的守護。  
他道歉、流淚、請求她的原諒、表白。  
她沉默、流淚、拒絕他的原諒、告別。

他說：「Frisk，妳屠殺了我所有的希望，連同我的靈魂徹底撕碎，但是我愛妳。」  
她說：「Sans，不管是過去還是現在，你永遠有所顧忌，但是我愛你。」  
「我愛妳，即使我已經無法再相信妳。」  
「我愛你，即使我曾經殺死你上百遍。」

從此，他們再也沒有見過面。


	7. 回音花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「嘿，甜心，你還記得這句話嗎？」  
> Sans平淡的詢問。  
> 「那時候妳害羞的不成樣子，原本我想要逗妳一下的，誰知道妳一點都不給面子的轉身就跑…」  
> 似乎是回憶起了什麼，Sans輕笑了一聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※感覺自己寫的越來越差。(倒  
> ※最後是前陣子看到的影片，感覺這個設定有點萌就偷來用了www

在地面上栽種回音花，是件不簡單的事。  
但充滿決心的Frisk可以做到任何事，無庸置疑。  
她興奮的抱著那一朵嬌小的回音花，這是Alphys交給她的試驗品，原本不保持什麼希望的，所以當曾經的皇家實驗家看到的時候也很驚訝。  
「妳妳妳栽種成功了？可是照理來說地面上的水分空氣土質甚至生物都不一樣回音花也並非生長力特別強的物種所以應該至少要先投入實驗尋求最佳生存環境之後調整性狀——」  
好吧，不只驚訝，還很興奮。  
最後Alphys基本上把Frisk的種植方法還有過程全部都問了個遍，這才允許Frisk帶走它。  
「Frisk，妳要把它帶去哪？」手上不停地寫下筆記，Alphys疑惑的詢問。  
Frisk略略思考了半晌，隨即仰起頭露出笑容。  
「我想要把它種在地下的回音花田裡！」

對於這片藍色的花田，Frisk有著很深刻的印象，那年在地下世界品嚐了美味的派、見證了美麗的白雪，最終她在回音花前停下腳步。  
對於回到地面最真實的渴望，散發著微弱螢光的藍色花朵。  
她一一傾聽，亦一一擁抱。  
但是這次…她有一些私心。  
Alphys告訴她，在把已成熟的回音花正式植入土地之前，需要留下第一個訊息。  
Frisk已經想好要說什麼了。

站在回音花前面，她連呼吸都得放輕。  
「Sans，我、我愛你。」  
不小心吃了螺絲，好在只是用氣音練習。  
「San，我…」  
名字講錯了，奇怪。  
「Sans，我愛…」  
破音了，可惡。  
是不是太過焦急了？面對著自己種的回音花鼓起雙頰，臉頰泛紅，她低低的深呼吸幾口氣。  
那個懶散的骷髏沒有改變過的笑臉、夾雜著番茄醬味道的藍色外套、低沉慵懶的聲音、在自己遇到危險時亮起藍光的眼睛…  
「Sans，我愛你。」

她想要跟Sans告白沒有錯。  
可是現在就打電話過去是不是有點草率了？！  
她幾乎在撥通了電話之後就後悔了，笨拙的抱著那朵回音花想要按下按鈕，對面的骷髏就已經接起了電話。  
「嘿，孩子。」  
Frisk差點就手一滑把手機扔出去，把回音花緊緊抱在懷裡避免它收到其他的聲音，她故作鎮定的咳了咳，把手機放到耳邊。  
「嗨，Sans。」她的尾音還殘留點心虛的顫：「抱歉，不小心按到了，沒事沒事。」  
對面的Sans不知道是信了還是沒信，懶懶地腔調拖的長長的：「啊，是嘛——」  
「Sans，我愛你。」  
「？！」  
「…Kiddo剛剛那——」  
Frisk果斷的掛斷了電話。  
她瞪大了一雙眼看著手機，懷裡還緊緊的抱著那朵回音花，整張臉由於懊悔還有羞澀而變成了完整的紅色。  
「天哪天哪天哪出大事了。」她細聲嘀咕，傳說中沉穩的怪物和平大使因為一時的失誤而緊張的潰不成軍：「我這笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！！」  
「——別這麼說自己啊孩子。」  
一隻骨手淡然的搭上Frisk的肩膀，她因為耳邊突然的調侃而全身定住，手機被她的手死死竄緊，可憐的回音花更在主人的懷抱裡被死死捂住，Frisk緊張的眨了眨眼睛，鮮少露出的金色眸子將她的情緒表露無疑。  
Sans好心情的欣賞著自家姑娘的窘迫模樣，她紅透的臉頰讓他聯想到了番茄——喔，他心情更好了。  
但是他踩過捷徑來這裡可是有更重要的事情。  
黑框內白色焦點移向Frisk護住的回音花，Sans意識到這就是Alphys提過的、交由Frisk照顧的回音花，不由得挑高了一邊的眉骨。  
Heh，他好像知道這是怎麼一回事了。  
「所以，剛剛那通電話，果然有什麼事瞞著我對吧，嗯？」壞心眼的壓低了音調，Sans感受到手下的肩膀明顯的因為這句話而僵硬了一下，闔上了左框：「Welp，所以，妳有打算要說出來嗎？」  
Frisk一驚，默默的把回音花往懷裡藏好躲避開Sans的視線，即使再次瞇起眼睛，額角的冷汗也暴露了她的心虛：「嗯…沒有啊，」她故作無辜的聳了聳肩：「剛剛就跟你說我只是不小——SANS！」懷裡的回音花猛地被抽走讓她禁不住尖叫出來。  
「Sans，我愛你。」  
專屬於女孩軟糯甜蜜的音調在Sans輕碰到回音花的時候響起，Frisk漲紅了臉，轉身就想要逃跑，手臂卻又被Sans抓牢。  
一個使力，Frisk便落入了他的懷裡。  
暴露了自己心意的回音花就在自己眼前閃耀著藍色的光芒，張揚的好似在為自己完成了的任務邀功，但Frisk此刻只羞惱的想要把它扔出去。  
身後Sans的下巴輕輕抵上她的肩膀，和她一同注視著那一朵回音花。  
「Heh，孩子妳這是要打算要把這朵回音花種下了嗎？」他輕描淡寫的說：「不如讓我來怎麼樣？比如『Papy超酷』之類的？」  
骷髏有意無意的沒有提及那句話語的內容，Frisk因此失神片刻，對於對方三兩撥千斤的話語感到受傷，不禁又使力想要掙脫他的懷抱。  
「Wow，wow，孩子別亂動啊，」靈魂被重力牽制於原地，Frisk倔強地繼續掙扎著，Sans瞥見她的眼裡開始蓄積起委屈的淚水，嘆了口氣，鬆開了靈魂的牽制。  
Frisk感覺一鬆脫就掙開了Sans的懷抱，也不管那該死的笨蛋回音花了，就要離開——

「骷髏Sans和人類Frisk互相相愛。」  
“Sans the skeleton and Frisk the human are in love.”

腳步頓住了，Frisk緩慢的轉頭去看向Sans，骨指輕輕觸及回音花的花瓣，低沉醇厚的男低音再次重複了一次。  
「骷髏Sans和人類Frisk互相相愛。」  
Sans闔上左框露出了無可奈何的寵溺神情。  
「孩子，妳當上怪物和平大使之後真是越來越沒有幽默感了，」他似是惋惜的搖搖頭，握著那一朵回音花朝著Frisk敞開雙臂：「作為補償，給Big Sans一個愛的抱抱如何？」  
Frisk愣了半晌，這才想起來加緊腳步奔上前去撲進他的懷裡。

不是單方面的告白，也不是僅存於兩人心尖的小秘密——雖然也很浪漫。  
但是，思來想去，Sans還是覺得，讓經過這裡的所有傢伙都清楚這件事，大概還是最好的、讓這朵回音花種下的話語了。  
「骷髏Sans和人類Frisk互相相愛。」

「嘿，甜心，你還記得這句話嗎？」  
與白骨十指緊扣，Sans平淡的詢問。  
「那時候妳害羞的不成樣子，原本我想要逗妳一下的，誰知道妳一點都不給面子的轉身就跑…」  
似乎是回憶起了什麼，Sans輕笑了一聲。  
「結果每次我們一來，妳都第一個跑過來看看這朵回音花看它有沒有被洗掉…」  
「每一次聽到都又開心又害羞…」

「SANS！！」她氣鼓鼓的扯住握在手裡的另一隻骨手，才剛從人類轉變為骷髏的Frisk還不習慣這種觸感：「我只是變成了骷髏，不代表我失憶了！」  
「Welp，那更讓我傷心了，」Sans闔上左框：「畢竟這還是妳第一次對我們的定情物這麼不上心。」  
Frisk的臉一下就又紅了，骷髏蒼白的顏色讓她的臉紅更難以掩藏：「我、我沒有！我只是在想，這一句大概需要變更了吧？」  
一下子就明瞭了Frisk的意思，Sans牽著她緩慢的走到那朵回音花前面。  
「一起說吧，這次。」  
「嗯。」  
「「骷髏Sans和骷髏Frisk永遠相愛。」」


	8. 番茄醋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出門要Paps牽著，累了要Paps抱著，情侶冰棒跟Paps分著吃，要自拍要拉著Paps。  
> 這一天的遊樂園之旅真的是讓Sans感覺到了不適，又瞪走了另外一個對Frisk有所覬覦的人類青年，Sans咬著番茄醬遠遠的看著自家兄弟彎下腰任由人類將可愛的貓咪頭飾戴到他頭上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※OOC，OOC，OOC。  
> ※很重要所以說三遍。  
> ※對了，文筆很囉唆注意。  
> ※說好的吃醋變成很奇怪的東西٩(๑òωó๑)۶  
> ※讓Paps出場後差點變修羅場，硬是把更多的腦洞壓下來了，所以有奇怪的感覺的話，絕對不是你們的錯覺。(？

聰明如Sans怎麼樣都沒有想過，他防備了所有Frisk被拐走的可能性，卻獨獨沒有防他自家那天然的兄弟Papyrus。

Frisk成長為一亭亭玉立的少女之後頗受歡迎，精緻的外貌還有沉穩的談吐，再加上身為怪物和平大使穩重的台風還有引人矚目的身份，無一不讓她在人類社會中受到關注。  
在怪物中就更是了。  
這可就讓Sans骨惱了。  
Frisk是對自己有好感的，他知道，因為他也十分的關注這個已經相識超過十年的人類小女孩……嗯？年齡差？  
長壽的怪物們一談起年齡差就是以百計算，尤其在養育孩子前幾乎根本不會衰退的年齡，又有哪個怪物會為此斤斤計較？  
瞧，就沒人在乎Alphys和Undyne之間的年齡差，明明也是個(對人類來說)很可怕的數字。  
以上全部都偏題了。  
總的來說，Frisk身邊是有不少的追求者，可是Sans一點兒也不焦急，在有眼的傢伙面前顯擺一下她對自己的信任，沒眼的傢伙則用一些些小手段，那些比較有危險的傢伙——比如MK之類的，則盡量避免讓Frisk和其獨處。  
他是個蒼白的骷髏沒錯，可是沒有規定說骷髏切開來還是白的，不是嗎？（笑）

好吧，其實對於Sans來說，還是有問題。  
兩個問題，不大不小，正好讓這個腹黑的微笑垃圾袋煩憂甚深，連晚上…都還是睡得著。  
嘖，真有自信啊這混蛋骷髏。  
第一個問題，就是Frisk身為調情大師一事。  
這個問題從當年Frisk落入地底就已經顯現出了端倪，隨著Toriel矯正過後好歹脫離了見到生物就調情的狀態，可層出不窮的甜言蜜語還是往往刺激的熟人一陣臉紅。  
——但，不包括Sans。  
他也不知道為什麼這孩子從不跟他調情，上一秒對Alphys說「只要能夠見到你每一天都很美好」轉頭看到Sans就變成一本正經的「早上好」。  
每當Toriel在跟他半開玩笑的埋怨的時候，Sans都很想踮起腳尖拍一拍這朋友的肩膀——即便他從未成功過。  
那些煩惱對他來說，真是遙遠的甜蜜啊。  
而第二個問題，也是最大的問題。  
Frisk，好像跟Papyrus，好上了。  
喔，這個問題就讓他睡不太好了。

出門要Paps牽著，累了要Paps抱著，情侶冰棒跟Paps分著吃，要自拍要拉著Paps。  
這一天的遊樂園之旅真的是讓Sans感覺到了不適，又瞪走了另外一個對Frisk有所覬覦的人類青年，Sans咬著番茄醬遠遠的看著自家兄弟彎下腰任由人類將可愛的貓咪頭飾戴到他頭上。  
「嘖。」Sans瞇起眼睛。  
這個發展有點出乎他的意料之外了。  
這可不是什麼好現象。

「Sans！」  
少女清亮的聲音難掩興奮，天色逐漸暗下來，玩的十分盡興的Frisk一手拉住他的手，另一手遙遙的指著高大的摩天輪。  
「要一起去嗎？」  
「當然，孩子。」Sans抬眼望向摩天輪，隨即又收回視線隨意的掃了幾眼四周：「Paps呢？」  
溫軟的手指輕輕地牽住他的，Sans轉頭看著身旁少女柔軟的笑靨，她側過頭來，稍稍掀開的金色眼瞳裡盛滿夕陽的顏色。  
「Paps去買票了！」  
她的語氣嬌俏而依賴，Sans覺得這語氣聽著有些耳熟，可是此刻套在自家兄弟的名字上讓他感到有些煩躁，略略抬眼，一個想法從他眼底一閃而過。  
「所以，」靈巧的骨指微張，扣住了人類的手指一動，成了十指緊扣，Sans闔上左框，聲音染上嘶啞：「現在，只有我們兩個？」  
被拉住她步伐的Frisk愣住了。  
*Sans在對你調情。  
可愛的人類少女一下子通紅了臉：「別、別這樣！Sans！」她扯了扯和他相牽的手——不是要甩開，而是催促他的步伐：「走吧！Paps該等很久了…」  
Sans心情很好的看著Frisk紅透的耳根。

「Frisk！Sans！這裡！」排隊的人潮裡一個特別顯眼的高挑骷髏朝這裡揮手，Frisk也揮手作為回應，向排在後頭的人致上歉意後領著Sans彎腰過了排隊的欄杆。  
Papyrus把票遞過來，Frisk抽開了和Sans相握的手：「謝啦，Paps，久等了。」  
好脾氣的骷髏誇張的擺了擺手：「哪裡，人類，」說著，他在Sans接過票之後無比自然的攬住Frisk的肩膀：「偉大的Papyrus聽聞了一個關於摩天輪的傳說，今天，我們就來試試看吧。」  
「好好，都聽你的，甜——」  
Sans一個自然的插了嘴：「嘿，兄弟，他準備要讓我們進去了，」說著，Sans又是一個自然的牽住了Frisk的手：「走吧，kiddo。」  
兩個骷髏的眼神短暫的交錯。  
Papyrus看見了兄弟眼中難以言喻的敵意。

摩天輪上的風景很美。  
他們一人兩骨的聊天很和樂，Frisk不間斷的找他們倆聊天，跟Sans聊時Papyrus也自然的加入話題，而跟Papyrus聊時Sans則是開始不斷的說冷笑話惹得自家兄弟炸毛。  
更正，骷髏沒有毛。  
好，我又偏題了，抱歉。  
這個摩天輪擁有的一個特色就是會在最頂端暫停數分鐘，讓遊客飽覽全景，雖然這也讓排隊時間近乎加倍，可是看過風景的遊客一律表示：至少那是值得的。  
Frisk不得不承認他們是對的。  
人類少女雙手抵在玻璃窗上，睜開的金眸裡點綴著毫不掩飾的高興，微張著嘴讚嘆著窗外廣闊的山水美景，更近的地方還可以看見有些許遊客在底下活動，一覽無遺的景象不禁讓Frisk回憶起不久前在博物館裡看見的中國畫像，叫做「清明上河圖」。  
Sans看著身邊的Frisk高興的模樣，低低的輕笑了一聲，手指輕勾的一瞬間時間靜止於原處，對上Frisk轉過來的目光，Sans則是滿不在乎的聳聳肩：「妳喜歡的話，就多看會兒吧，孩子，」他故作幽默的闔上左框：「畢竟我這把懶骨頭可不想再排那麼長的隊伍了。」  
Frisk輕笑：「明明我們根本沒有排到隊，都是Paps幫忙的呢。」  
不太愉快的眯了眯眼睛，真是難得，Sans也會對自己兄弟的名字產生不快。  
「Welp，或許妳該提醒Paps實踐他先前說的傳說了，孩子。」  
時間恢復流動，Frisk還沒從Sans略泛酸的語氣裡聽出點什麼就聽見Papyrus的聲音：「人類！是時候來試試了！」  
轉過頭，Frisk看見Papyrus興奮的表情，調了調表情，她笑著點了點頭：「我幫得上忙嗎？」  
「是的，人類！」Papyrus側過身來捧起了Frisk的臉頰，雙眼緊緊鎖住了她的，連指手套柔軟的觸感輕輕地蹭在她的臉頰上，她覺得現在的情況不太對勁。  
「Paps…？」  
那張燦爛的笑容在短短的一瞬間就拉近了距離，Frisk呆愣著睜開雙眸，唇輕啟，髮微揚，抬頭迎上Papyrus的——  
——然後Frisk的靈魂瞬間被藍色的魔力扯著向後摔進Sans的懷裡。  
「Nyeh？」Papyrus傻愣了數秒才轉頭看向眼眶全黑的Sans還有在Sans懷裡滿臉通紅的Frisk，隨即反應過來的喊起來：「Sans！！你又再幹甚麼？！」  
「Paps，我倒是想問，」Frisk試著調整了一下有點緊張的心跳，有些支吾的詢問。  
「一個吻！」Papyrus說的理直氣壯，他們所在的廂間一震，由最高點開始向下移動了：「不是說在摩天輪最高點親吻可以永遠在一起嘛！所以我才想說帶著Sans和妳一起來…」越說越氣，他有些跳腳：「都是Sans！！」  
Sans輕咳了一聲才找回了自己的聲音：「兄弟，我想，你對這個傳說有些誤解。」  
趁著那頭的骨兄弟說著，Frisk輕輕按壓上自己的胸口平復心跳。  
別開玩笑了，那可是她的初吻呢。

「不好意思，只剩一個房間了。」  
即使已經收到了怪物和平大使的簽名，櫃台小姐還是只能抱歉的這麼說，偷瞥向Frisk數次的憧憬眼神也染上歉意。  
Sans的瞳孔顏色黯淡，眼眶近乎純黑。  
這劇情老土到他都不想吐槽…不過如果是他和Frisk兩個出來約會的話他倒是很歡迎。  
「不用擔心，人類！妳可以跟偉大的Papyrus共享一張床！」  
「Paps，我想，一般而言你應該先考慮你跟Sans一起睡。」Frisk友好的反駁，順便調個情：「當然，如果你堅持的話我也不會拒絕跟你同床共枕的，親愛的♡」  
隨即她轉向櫃台小姐：「那就麻煩給我們那個房間吧，謝謝。」  
「不會！」櫃台小姐顯然很開心：「祝你有個好夢，Dreemur小姐！」  
「如果有妳在夢裡的話，我會的。」  
Sans表情不怎麼好的拉走了調情大師。

好吧，看來他得重新思索他跟Frisk的關係了。  
Sans坐在床邊對自己深呼吸。  
他們沒有交往，顯然的，而Frisk也沒有跟任何其他人交往——Sans是其中功臣。  
但是第一，Frisk對他態度很不一樣，從不調情…他曾經為此津津樂道，可是現在反而越發不肯定。  
這，不會是對他反感的意思吧？  
再說，Frisk和Papyrus又是什麼時後變得這麼要好了？小的時候她會跑去找Papyrus一起睡覺他知道，原本偶爾還會找他，可是後來只會找他兄弟，兩人不知道嘀咕著什麼。  
不是說男女七歲得分床？Frisk現在都快成年了！  
Sans煩躁的撓了撓頭顱。  
人類真是麻煩的生物。  
「哇啊～」旁邊的床鋪深陷了下去，專注力在其他地方的Sans嚇了一跳，轉頭就看見穿著寬鬆連衣裙的Frisk撲倒在白色的床單上。  
「好軟啊…」柔軟的少女語調如此感慨，Frisk把臉埋進白色枕頭裡——Sans暗自決定等一下就睡那張枕頭——雙腳在床鋪上撲騰，白皙修長的腿在他眼前晃悠著。  
這小丫頭，真的一點危機意識都沒有。  
Sans眼底火光明滅，隨即也向後躺倒在她旁邊，轉過頭看向因為心情愉悅而輕輕哼著歌的Frisk：「嘿，孩子，問妳個問題。」  
「問吧！」Frisk一副寬容的樣子應允，讓Sans不由得輕笑。  
「…妳為什麼，都不對我調情呢？」  
剛才還在自由擺盪的腳僵在半空，Sans注意到Frisk把臉更埋進了枕頭裡：「不為什麼。」

有蹊蹺。

Sans瞇了瞇眼：「妳…討厭我？」  
「沒有。」悶悶的答覆。  
「那，孩子，我換個問題吧。」Frisk放鬆了些許：「妳喜歡Papyrus嗎？」  
「當然喜歡！」Frisk揚起笑臉，笑得燦爛又純真，惹得Sans呼吸一緊。  
「所以，在摩天輪上，妳願意讓Paps吻妳？」  
Frisk的臉漲紅，她支吾起來：「如、如果…」  
Sans感覺他的靈魂簡直快要爆炸了。  
原本遊刃有餘的骷髏靈魂在人類身邊左搖右擺，又因為自己的兄弟響起警鈴，此刻Frisk的表情更無異於在嘲笑他這些年的無作為。  
…比起防備那些傢伙，還不如先下手呢。  
紅色的靈魂浮起、染上藍色，Frisk怔愣的眨了眨眼，Sans手一勾，Frisk便被迫鬆開枕頭撞入他懷裡——就像在摩天輪那時。  
「——那麼，如果是我呢？」  
低沉的詢問在耳邊響起的同時，Frisk感受到身邊的景物迅速的切換。  
洗完澡出來的Papyrus：「Neh？他們呢？」

Frisk還是滿臉都懵的。  
今天的Sans很不對勁，應該說，自從她在上個月借住時跑去找Papyrus借床鋪之後，Sans看著她和Papyrus的眼神就不對勁了。  
似乎也一陣涼風刮過她赤裸的雙足，Frisk不由得輕顫，抓緊了Sans的外套，隨後她抬起頭，看見了玻璃窗外的景致。  
很美的風景，白天還有晚上具有不同的風味，人類都市文明亮起的燈泡還有氤氳於夜色之中的山脈水川，沒有了熱鬧的人潮，寂靜的景色更是一種令人沉醉的視野。  
但是現在應該不是欣賞美景的時候。  
她抬起頭，Sans眼框內的白色瞳孔正沉沉的凝視著她，比平時清晰的樣子又黯淡了些，帶著些許風雨欲來的沉默。  
「…Sans？」  
「Frisk，」他低下頭，右手依舊執著的棝著她的腰，左手則是輕輕鉗著她的下巴抬起：「如果我想要在這裡實踐那個摩天輪的傳說，妳願意嗎？」  
Frisk頓了好幾秒才又臉紅起來：「什、什麼？」  
「在摩天輪頂端接吻的情侶可以永遠在一起，」Sans的嗓音低啞而撩人，在一片沉寂之中以極耐心而溫柔的聲音說明著，Frisk感覺被冰涼的骨手觸碰的肌膚卻在急速的升溫：「就像現在，我們兩個…」  
「不、不行！」Frisk抬手制止了Sans的靠近，睜開的金色眼眸裡倒影出Sans泛黑的眼眶：「Sans，你怎麼了？」  
原本鉗住她下巴的骨手鬆開，轉而拉起她擋住他的手，置在齒間輕碰，Sans看著Frisk緊張的表情，目光沉沉：「怎麼了，孩子，妳問我怎麼了？」他輕笑了一聲：「Heh，知道嗎孩子，我在後悔，後悔我沒有直接使用一些強硬的手段佔有妳，後悔我放跑了妳，後悔我讓妳先喜歡上Papyrus。」  
會被討厭的吧？Sans想。  
額頭相碰，Sans壓低了聲線：「後悔從前的我，一直忍耐著，反而讓現在的我，落入現在這樣的煩躁…」  
一直沒有好感的對象原來一直這樣默默的注意著自己，根本就是變態什麼的不是嗎？  
「S-Sans？」Frisk結巴著：「你又、在跟我調情嗎…？快住手…！」  
Frisk會因此討厭自己的吧…？畢竟她喜歡的是Papyrus不是嗎？  
「這次不是調情，Frisk。」Sans輕啟齒關：「雖然因為妳總是不主動而逼著換我對妳調情，但是這次不是。」  
螢藍色的舌頭探出。  
但是，想要佔有，不想要她屬於任何其他人，即使是自己的兄弟也不可以。  
「——所以，乖乖張嘴，甜心。」  
張口想要反駁的同時就被侵佔，Frisk嗚咽著想要推開的，卻又被入侵的更加徹底，Sans專注的凝視著Frisk泛淚的眼，原本還閃著微弱火光的忐忑被強烈的佔有慾還有興奮淹沒，Sans拉緊了和Frisk的懷抱，纏綿的吻裡由於他執著的吸吮而發出令人臉紅的聲音。  
直到不懂呼吸的少女已經快要昏過去，Sans才鬆開這個吻，映著藍色魔力的銀絲被拉長，Frisk喘著氣看Sans凝視著她將銀絲切斷，感覺自己完全失去了說話的能力。  
「我喜歡妳，Frisk。」Sans認真的看著她，低沉的語調沙啞卻又略帶低落。  
Frisk的金色眼眸怔著，剔透的淚珠滑下臉頰。  
「我、我也喜歡你，Sans。」  
「…嗯？」

「誰告訴你我喜歡Paps了？！」  
「…不是嗎。」自知有過的Sans乖乖的坐在一邊，裹在藍色外套裡的Frisk一臉又好氣又好笑的樣子：「呀，Paps可是我的軍師呢，要是他知道你這麼想我們估計得嚇死。」  
「可是你們都一起睡…」  
「你也跟Alphys一起睡。」  
「那是在實驗室那裡，這麼說太有歧異了，我會被Undyne打死的。」  
「嗯啊，這不是一樣的嘛！」  
Sans無言的看著Frisk一臉理直氣壯的樣子，這個舉例真的是太奇怪了，但是至少他大概懂了。  
…何者被他當作最棘手對象的情敵根本沒有被Frisk當作雄性看待過嗎？  
「…那，為什麼妳都不對我調情？」  
「這，這個…」Frisk認真的咳了咳，尷尬的滿臉通紅：「媽媽說，不可以對喜歡的人調情，那太輕佻了。」  
Sans愣了數秒後才笑了起來。  
「笑什麼啊Sans！話說那你還一直跟我調情！害得我害怕死了！」

在數年過後，怪物和平大使也做起了有名的直撥，由於一直以來累積的高人氣、美好的高顏值還有吸粉的好個性讓她的粉絲漲的很快。  
「嗯？初吻嗎？」  
注意到彈幕上的一個發問，Frisk不禁露出了笑容，看著因此而冒出的「有故事！」、「想知道！」等等的話語，她俏皮的歪了歪頭。  
「嗯，就是跟現在的戀人沒有錯唷。」  
「但是我可沒有打算說的太多。」  
「最讓我印象深刻的…」Frisk頓了頓，金色眼眸裡閃現了狡黠的光彩。  
「大概就是，有番茄醋的味道。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剩餘有病的腦洞：  
> ※在交往過後Sans就更不讓Frisk調情了，除非是跟他調情。  
> ※Frisk也不肯，因為隔天腰會痛。(？  
> ※Paps知道Sans誤會之後嚇得連續一個禮拜強迫他吃義大利麵好讓他冷靜一點。(？  
> ※那之後Frisk只要跟Sans吵架就跑去找Papyrus一起睡。  
> ※然後Sans又被Papyrus認真的教訓了一頓之後就會換Sans教訓Frisk。  
> ※等等我明明不習慣這種Sans為什麼腦洞好多。


	9. 日常

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※突然想要自我挑戰，新寫法。  
> ※結果是效果不算好。（捂臉  
> ※看了攝糖怪大大的文，再加上去看了Creep…感覺突然沒有發文的勇氣。  
> ※我的文真的好渣啊。（沒有對比沒有傷害  
> ※筆法囉唆，SF only，糖。

00：24  
Sans突然從夢中醒來。  
轉過頭，Frisk正對著他的方向睡著，平常會平直或微彎的眼垂著，平穩的吐息富有規律。  
稍微抬起頭向著身下看去，剛剛好像是被踹了一腳才嚇醒的…嗯，果然Frisk的一隻腳正緩慢的嘗試著跨在他腿上。  
「…Heh。」  
略帶無奈的輕笑，Sans轉過身面對Frisk，抬手攬住她，把她往懷裡帶。  
他近距離的凝睇著她的睡顏，隨後向前以齒輕輕地碰了碰她的額頭。  
「晚安。」他說。  
「唔嗯…」她的答覆是往他懷裡鑽了鑽。

01：31  
棉被被踹下了床，Frisk有些冷。

02：12  
Frisk爬起來上廁所，順便把棉被抱回床上，然後繼續鑽回Sans的懷裡睡覺。

03：47  
Sans模模糊糊的嘀咕了聲「孩子」，Frisk則是半夢半醒的回答了一聲「在」。

04：29  
夢裡的鮮血讓Frisk驚醒，她滿頭大汗的喘了幾口氣，感覺有熟悉的黏膩感，不禁白了張臉。  
她慢吞吞的離開Sans的懷抱之後取了一片墊前往廁所迎接她的大姨媽。

05：27  
腰很酸，連帶著連睡覺都不踏實。  
Sans夢見了番茄醬，還有身上都是番茄醬的Frisk，於是笑著更摟緊了懷裡的Frisk。  
「唔…」想翻身結果翻不了身的Frisk由於腰酸而在夢裡不滿的呻吟。

06：58  
Sans輕輕地按摩起懷裡人兒的腹部。  
她悶哼了幾聲，蜷縮起身體更往背後的骷髏哪裡蹭去，眉頭間的皺摺也逐漸散去。

07：30  
鬧鐘響起，Frisk按掉鬧鐘後起身，前往廁所洗臉刷牙，順便把睡衣換成便衣。  
今天沒有怪物大使的事宜需要談，她很自由。

07：36  
Frisk今天早上準備做三明治。  
Sans趁著她不注意偷偷在飯桌前坐好，悠哉悠哉的欣賞著她做飯的背影。  
啊，好香的味道…是荷包蛋？

07：57  
「我出門了。」  
「孩子，妳忘了東西。」  
Frisk低頭看了一眼自己的包，飛快的思索了幾秒沒有想到什麼。  
她轉過頭：「忘了什——」  
堅硬的齒輕輕碰了碰溫軟的唇。  
狡猾的骷髏聳了聳肩：「好了，妳可以出門了。」  
今天的Frisk依舊滿面通紅的出門了。

08：23  
抵達圖書館，Frisk看到不遠處在招手的友人。  
「嘿，MK！」

09：12  
看著電視上的廣告Sans突然想到是該購物了。  
於是他踢了踢居家拖鞋，撓了撓頭顱之後還是認命的出門買東西去了。

09：46  
「找到了！這裡。」  
修長的指尖在一行文字底下劃過，MK將文書上的資料和他們報告中所需反覆對比之後興奮的張大了眼：「啊，就是這個！」  
他們興奮的擊掌，旁邊的人示意保持安靜。  
「啊，抱歉。」

10：19  
將番茄醬一罐一罐的放進櫃子，Sans看了看時間。  
嗯，該去找Frisk了。

10：23  
「嘿，Sans！」  
聽到MK這句話Frisk才後知後覺的抬頭看去，就見到自己的戀人正一臉寵溺的看著自己。  
「…Sans？」她的腦袋裡還有一堆數據在跑，於是她就對Sans示意了MK旁邊位置：「你先坐吧，應該很快就結束了。」  
Sans聽話的坐下，調整好了坐姿之後就默默的盯著對面的Frisk瞧。

10：45  
「…Sans，你可以不要再盯著我看了嗎？」  
MK無比感謝Frisk終於注意到那道灼人的視線了，他感覺自己坐在旁邊煎熬的可以。  
而終於吸引了愛人注意的骷髏只是隨意的聳了聳肩，沐浴在晨光裡專注的她一直以來都很美，他往往都看不膩。  
「Frisk，我有沒有說過我真的很愛妳？」  
「就算沒有也不要現在說！」  
要不是是在圖書館裡，Frisk大概就是衝著他惱怒的咆哮了。  
MK想回家了。

11：26  
把幾本書借閱出來，Sans和Frisk牽著手離開了圖書館。  
「你說你東西買好了？」  
「嗯。」  
「那我們去吃飯吧。」  
「好，吃什麼？」  
「隨便。」  
「Grillby's？」  
「想吃點別的。」  
「火鍋？」  
「這天氣吃什麼火鍋。」  
「西餐？」  
「很貴的。」  
「中式？」  
「這裡的都不好吃。」  
「那我們回家吧，走捷徑？」  
「不要，運動一下吧。」  
「可是我懶。」  
「…。」  
「搭公車？」  
「人擠人，不要。」  
「計程車？」  
「嫌錢多啊。」  
「那你要做什麼？」  
「找點東西吃吧。」  
「吃什麼？」  
「隨便。」  
Sans以無奈的表情戳了一下Frisk的額頭：「別鬧，甜心，這樣我們只是鬼打牆。」  
Frisk嘻嘻笑了起來，她想要這麼試試很久了，於是她抬手指向不遠處的餐廳：「去吃吃看那家好了，然後我們走捷徑回家。」  
「好。」

11：59  
「妳要吃什麼？」  
「隨便，跟你不一樣的就行。」  
服務生因為這奇怪的答覆而多看了她一眼。

12：35  
櫃檯前，Frisk默默的翻錢包。  
櫃檯人員默默提醒她嘴角還真有醬汁。  
她頓時尷尬的滿面通紅，拿了張面紙卻還擦錯邊，Sans好整以暇的欣賞了一下(加上日常偷拍可愛的Frisk)之後走上前。  
「這裡啦，甜心。」  
櫃檯人員的臉簡直跟Frisk的一樣紅。  
奸計得逞的骷髏就算被打了一下肩膀也還是笑的欠揍。

13：38  
Sans買了一根冰淇淋。  
不是情侶的那種，是單身狗的，而且只有一支。  
Frisk不滿的瞪大眼睛：「我的呢？」  
對於戀人的質問，Sans好整以暇的將目光向她的腹下掃去：「甜心，妳這幾天不行。」  
反應過來之後Frisk不開心的扁了扁嘴，她當然知道，只是她以為她還可以趁著Sans知道之前偷偷享點樂。  
這狡詐的骷髏又是什麼時後知道的？  
伸出藍色的舌頭享受甜品，Sans偷偷覷了一眼正因為不能吃而悶悶不樂的Frisk一眼。  
「Welp，也不是完全不能讓妳吃。」  
Frisk眼睛一亮，一轉頭，就是突然的一個吻，霸道的舌頭侵入她的口中將冰淇淋的甜味傳遞到她的舌尖。

13：40  
「怎麼樣？甜吧。」  
「…切。」

14：24  
「嗷嗚他真的好帥啊…」  
Sans抬眼瞥了一眼電視上的混帳：切，一個活了不知道多久的守護神和一個小姑娘的戀愛故事，難道就不怕被查水管嗎？  
『你不是我的守護神嗎？怎麼就沒有給我一個男朋友呢？』  
『你的男朋友不就在這裡嗎？』  
『哪裡？我怎麼沒有看到？』  
『這裡，你面前，我！』  
『……。』  
『……。』  
看了一眼被萌到無法自拔的Frisk，Sans轉了台。  
「Sans！！你幹嘛啦！」還在因為可愛的對話而竊笑的Frisk不滿了，起身想要奪過遙控器，結果一點點的身高差導致她飲恨失敗。  
Sans冷哼了一聲：「幹嘛看那個，Mettaton的節目有趣多了。」左眼藍光閃爍著把遙控器舉的遠遠的，Sans攬緊懷裡Frisk她的腰以免她跌下去。  
「吃醋嗎？」誰知她突然低下頭問了一句。  
「對，我吃醋。」他乾脆利落的回了一句直球。  
Frisk紅了一下臉，隨即低頭啄了一下戀人的頭顱：「那給你獎勵。」  
「哐當」。  
「Sans！那樣摔遙控器會壞的！」

15：48  
「……。」  
Sans躺在Frisk大腿上睡著了，睡夢中的Frisk不舒服的掙了一下，結果被Sans阻止了。  
…這枕頭怎麼會動啊。

17：20  
「Sans，Sans，快起來。」  
「…嗯？」  
「這樣到時候晚上反而睡不著喔。」  
「那剛好啊，比睡覺有趣的事多的是。」  
「……。」  
「我是說看電影之類的，想歪了？」  
「你給我起開老流氓。」

18：14  
「如果你不能幫上忙就給我出去。」  
「我有在幫忙啊。」  
「抱著我不算，出去。」

19：35  
「孩子，今天是妳該丟垃圾吧。」  
「剛剛叫你洗碗又不肯，去。」

20：47  
Frisk洗完澡出來的時候，Sans正在閱覽她大後天要報告的紙面資料。  
「Kiddo，這個地方，不太對。」  
「嗯？哪裡？」  
「如果以單純生物方面考慮的話，有更安全也更有用的方式。」  
「…嗯，有詭異。」

21：59  
Frisk拉住了在腰間作亂的手。  
「Sans，我那個來，所以想都別想。」  
身後的骷髏沉默半晌，隨後Frisk親眼看見自己的紅色的靈魂在染上藍色後飛出胸口，她不由得漲紅了臉。  
「Sans，住——嗯嗯…」

23：17  
「是不是太過份了…」  
Sans抹去懷裡人兒眼角的淚，然後輕輕吻了一下她的面頰。  
「晚安，甜心。」


	10. 天然骷髏與傲嬌幽靈(？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk狼狽的撇開頭，轉瞬間便消失了。  
> Sans躺在原地，慢慢的把原本放在她臉頰邊的手拍在自己的胸口。  
> 「…啊，靈魂有點痛。」
> 
> *Underswap*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※好怕寫AU(躺  
> ※我不管了有BUG什麼就說吧  
> ※實在沒法了就用上了戀愛十題  
> ※我在寫什麼。

1. 初次見面  
華麗的Sans已經偷偷關注了那個幽靈很久了。  
怎麼說呢？她感覺很寂寞。  
沉默的看著雪鎮上的大家、偶爾會在看到一些有趣的事情時微微抿起唇。  
沒有朋友的樣子，渴望朋友的樣子。  
所以！華麗的Sans！將去跟那個人類作朋友！

「人類！」  
靈魂透明的身軀不明顯的一顫，Frisk轉過身，看見那個格外小隻的骷髏正揮舞著手。  
…好蠢的樣子。  
「…怎樣？」她按壓下久違的、再次被看見、被關注的喜悅，故意裝出冷漠生硬的樣子。  
「Weh Heh Heh…」壓低了聲音想要裝出一點威風的樣子，可是其實不怎麼成功：「我！華麗的Sans！」他伸手指向浮空的幽靈。  
「是來跟你做好朋友的！」  
「…蛤？」

2. 第一印象  
那小隻的骷髏，說是團寵也不為過。  
過度善良的性子、熱情又慷慨的美好，他就像一顆小小的太陽，有那樣子的本事可以讓所有的存在都繞著他轉。  
但是Frisk沒打算再成為「藍莓系」的一顆行星。  
她沒有放棄過向人類報仇，從未放棄過找回一具身體，更別提解放所有怪物。  
她的關注點將投注在另一個人類，一個有辦法完成她所有心願的存在，而不是一個自帶引力的自然熟呆萌骷髏身上。  
「…嘖，就跟你說過了幽靈碰不到，不要再每次看到我就撲過來了。」

3. 好奇心  
Sans當然知道人類在地下的特殊性，他甚至以捕獲他們為目標的。  
但是，畢竟Frisk是幽靈而已，抓捕她也沒有什麼意義對吧？  
不過這倒是讓華麗的Sans想到了一個問題：作為一個朋友，他真是不夠了解她。  
「人類，妳喜歡吃什麼？」  
「沒什麼特別的。」  
「人類，妳喜歡唱歌嗎？」  
「不討厭。」  
「人類——」  
「又怎樣？」  
「——妳當初為什麼會來到地底？」  
本就冷漠的幽靈突然就不回話了。  
「人類…Frisk…？」有點擔憂於對方的反應，Sans歪過頭看去，卻見對方單手捂著眼睛，石墨般漆黑的液體自指縫間流下。  
他一下子呆住了，隨即慌慌張張的站起身來，張了張嘴：「妳、妳怎麼了？受傷了？很難受嗎？天啊我應該要去找Papy——」  
「沒有那個必要。」Frisk冷聲打斷他。  
「可是你…」  
「我說，沒有那個必要！」聲音又降了一層溫度，Frisk側過頭，難得睜開的金色右眼以毒蛇般銳利的目光看向呆住的Sans：「現在，滾開，蠢蛋骷髏。」  
Sans還想再多說些什麼的，可是那樣的目光實在是冷漠的有些過於傷人，所以他最後退了幾步，然後轉身離開了。

…又是，獨自一人。  
…嗯？你說那Frisk對Sans有沒有好奇心。  
唔，應該沒——  
「…為什麼，就是他看得見我呢？」  
啊，看來還是有的吧。

4. 誤解  
「嘿，幽靈。」  
身旁傳來的懶洋洋的聲音，Frisk一怔，還沒轉頭就嗅見淡淡的煙味。  
這傢伙不會也看得到我吧？！  
「別搞錯了，我看不到你…只有Sans他可以，所以，我也可能真的只是對著一片空氣在說話。」煙槍好似聽見了Frisk的疑惑，緩緩的先澄清了。  
Frisk還是警惕的飄遠了些許距離。  
她知道的，MK因為這傢伙，曾經重複數次無用的重置…所以，她不相信這家伙。  
藏的太深了。  
「我找妳只有一件事，」在剛剛Sans還坐著的位置坐下，Papyrus吸了一口煙：「離Sans遠一點。」  
Frisk感覺到自己的呼吸頓了頓。  
「…哼，你搞清楚，是你那愚蠢的兄弟自己來找我的。」  
Papyrus挑了挑眉骨：「啊，妳真的在，而且是雌的。」  
「這講法很無禮，煙屁股。」  
「彼此彼此，」Papyrus滿臉無所謂的聳了一下肩膀：「如妳所見，我的兄弟有點…過度善良，而妳…」  
「我有充分的理由懷疑，妳跟某隻奇怪的、滿懷惡意的生物有所牽連。」  
Frisk輕輕地倒吸了一口氣。  
這是，把她跟MK扯上關聯了？…不過，簡單的來說也是沒有錯不是嗎？  
「…即使我還在不停的和那笨蛋接觸，你也管不著，不是嗎？」  
Papyrus朝著聲音的來源斜了一下眼睛，從未見過的橘色火光隱隱約約在眸裡跳躍。  
「妳敢就試試。」  
「…呵。」  
這是，她對那個蠢骷髏滿懷惡意的猜測嗎？  
「人類！」「Frisk！」「我來當妳的朋友！」  
那雙閃著藍色五角星的眼乾淨的讓她心生罪惡感，那無雜質的信任讓她心痛著翻攪。  
…就這樣吧。

5. 最接近  
Sans注意到Frisk最近都躲著他。  
對於幽靈來說，躲一個怪物不是什麼難事，穿牆什麼的隨手就來，這可讓Sans苦惱到極致。  
但是！華麗的Sans！不畏懼任何挑戰！  
「人類！」  
「人類！」  
「人——類！！」  
「人嗚哇！」腳一絆就差點摔了跤，不知何時出現的Papyrus攔住了他：「…Sans，你又在幹什麼？」  
「那個人類最近都不太理會我！」Sans毫無猶豫的向兄弟吐露了最近的煩憂，沒有注意到對方一閃而過的凌厲眼神：「怎麼辦？」  
「Welp，兄弟，」Papyrus攤了攤手：「我說過的，說不定她最近很忙呢。」  
Sans思索了一下：「確實有這個可能性！」  
「那麼華麗的Sans應該要提供幫助！」  
這次Papyrus沒有攔住他。  
叼在嘴裡的煙冉冉上升，遮住了他的表情。

「人類！」  
Frisk全身一定，馬上就要離開。  
「人、我是說Frisk！」這個名字讓幽靈又停在了遠處，Sans小小的鬆了口氣，上前數步繞到對方面前：「妳最近好忙的樣子！所以華麗的Sans來幫助妳了！」  
Frisk的雙手逐漸握緊，喉嚨裡頭滾出類似於咆哮的的低沉聲響：「真是夠了。」  
「什麼？」  
金色眼眸冷漠的攫獲住對面的藍色五角星，抬手一推，Sans竟然也不自覺地向後倒下，堅硬的頭顱磕在草地上，Frisk也一下子壓下來，手臂支撐在一旁，棕色的短髮垂下、落下一大片陰影。  
「我說夠了！你這蠢貨！」  
黑色的液體從眼底漫出，那雙璀璨的金色眼眸盛盤了憂傷的瘋狂：「原本因為你對計畫可能有些幫助才容忍著你的愚蠢，但是你其實根本一點都沒有幫助…」  
她頓了頓，在對方的臉上尋覓到了受傷的神色：「懂了嗎？！你於我而言沒有半點用處！什麼笨蛋朋友我也不需要！所以不要再來糾纏我了！你這蠢骷髏！」  
如同石油一般漆黑的液體滴落，Sans感覺到臉頰上有什麼在滑落，近在咫尺的、美麗的金眸逐漸被漆黑侵蝕，刺目的哀傷還有絕望近乎讓總是正面的他難以呼吸。  
帶著藍色手套的手緩慢的扶住靈魂的虛無的邊框，Frisk微微怔住，Sans想，如果可以的話，他甚至想要扣住她的後腦勺讓他們額頭相對，讓她可以看清楚他的眼睛。  
「…妳不是真的這麼想的，不是嗎？」  
那雙五角星的眼睛依舊乾淨而滿是信任。  
Frisk狼狽的撇開頭，轉瞬間便消失了。  
Sans躺在原地，慢慢的把原本放在她臉頰邊的手拍在自己的胸口。  
「…啊，靈魂有點痛。」

6. 戀愛感情  
他意識到自己對那個幽靈有不一樣的感情的時候，已經晚了。  
她就連給他追的機會都沒有，不知道多久他都沒有見到她了，就連偶爾可以看到她在觀察雪鎮居民的場所都看不到那單薄的身影。  
是因為是人類吧？對於自己靈魂裡頭那股躁動的、不安的情愫，Sans開朗的如此說服自己。  
…擔心朋友，不是很正常的嗎？

直到他和那個叫做Chara的人類認識。  
他好像隱隱約約可以看見Frisk在她的身旁，可是不知怎地，時有時無。  
Sans試著說服自己去專心用陷阱捕獲難得一見的真·人類，可是心思總不由自主飄到那個若有似無的影子上面。  
「蛤？你說，會一直想著某個人、擔心她怎麼樣、就連有時做夢都會想起她？」  
於是在約會時他忍不住向著調情大師提出自己的疑惑，雖然在約會其中提出關於第三者好像不太恰當，可是Chara看上去也不甚在意。  
「這不就是戀愛嘛！」  
「…欸？欸欸欸？！」  
遲鈍的骷髏藍透了整個頭顱。  
「只想要某個人、想要跟她在一起…等等，你這是有心上人還跟我約會了？」  
「華華華麗的Sans很抱歉！」

7. 嫉妒  
Frisk確實就在Chara身邊。  
在Chara離開的時候Sans眼睛眨也不眨的看著她的背影，而Frisk大概也是因為沒有預想到而放鬆了警惕，完整的人類靈魂就浮空著出現在Chara身邊，淡然的答覆了對方的疑惑。  
Sans忍不住又跟了一點點的距離。  
他看了一些她們的互動，Frisk溫和而耐心，Chara則是活潑又充滿幹勁，兩個人類在旅途上相輔相成，顯得極其契合。  
最後Sans停下了腳步，緩緩的抓住了自己的藍色圍巾。  
…為什麼，就願意讓她看見妳呢？  
…那我呢？  
…就這麼不想見到我？

8. 獨佔欲  
回到地表之後，Chara向大家公布了Frisk的存在，完全不顧夥伴的阻止。  
Undyne和Papyrus投入為她製造出肉體的實驗中，而Frisk還是有意無意的躲著Sans。  
Sans感覺心裡有什麼不安的念頭還有情緒在蠢蠢欲動。  
明明當他從迷失的靈魂中甦醒時，還有看見那雙金色眼睛看著他、鬆了口氣的模樣。  
Sans覺得自己越來越受不了這樣的Frisk了。  
尤其當她逐漸變為可以被大家看見、觸碰，被Chara調侃時的臉紅、和國王與女王交談時的溫和神色、偷偷繞去地底和MK見面的放鬆…  
甚至！和Papyrus！聊天！  
叼著煙的高挑骷髏完全沒有注意到躲在實驗室角落的自家兄弟，專心的以指頭在人類逐漸實體化的手臂上摸索。  
「手腕以上還是不穩定，嗯？」  
「…嗯。」任由對方摸索，坐在實驗台上的Frisk不太習慣過近的距離，不由得稍稍退開了一些，結果手臂就被對方一拉：「別動。」  
Papyrus專注的表情很近。  
「話說，妳沒打算和Sans見面嗎？」  
「你允許？」  
「Welp，」鬆開對方的手，Papyrus無所謂的攤了攤手：「事實証明妳沒做什麼。」  
「…但我的確曾——」  
「Frisk。」突如其來的聲音讓一骨一人皆是一愣，轉頭看去，Sans站在一旁表情沉沉，他上前來在他們開口之前就扯住了Frisk的胳膊。  
「…疼，欸笨蛋你要…喂！」  
留下Papyrus獨自抽著煙。  
「搞什麼那小子，還瞪我呢。」

被一把甩到牆上，Frisk一下子吃痛，隨即那雙過近的藍色五角星上她失了神。  
「你幹什麼啊笨蛋！」她想要離開，但是恢復實體化讓她無處可逃，曾經覺得小小隻的骷髏也因為雙腳踏地而得以俯視她。  
「幹什麼？」壓低的聲音比起第一次見面的做作還真多了點嚴肅：「我才想問妳呢！」  
心虛，Frisk別開了眼。  
藍色的手套捏上她的下巴，強迫她轉回來。  
「明明是我先當妳的朋友的！」Sans委屈的、生氣的指責：「明明、明明一開始就只有我能看見妳的！」  
「明明是我先想要幫助妳的…」  
「可是、可是妳都只跟著那個人類…」  
「妳願意跟女王還有國王說話…」  
「妳可以讓Undyne肆意觸碰妳、測試妳…」  
「妳甚至可以讓Papyrus靠近妳…」  
越說越哽咽，Frisk愣在原處，原本捏住她下巴的藍色手套轉移，移至了她的臉頰。  
就像當初她逃走前，他做的那樣。  
「為什麼我不行？」  
那雙五角星的眼睛裡面只有她的倒影。  
Sans輕聲請求Frisk張開眼睛，果然看見那雙美麗的金色眼睛也倒映出他的樣子。  
只有倒映出他的樣子。

9. 告白  
額頭抵上額頭，就像Sans一直以來想做的。  
「吶，Frisk，我喜歡你。」  
「？？！！」差點就有機會成為混沌大魔王的Frisk滿面通紅的進入當機狀態。  
Sans無師自通的壓低了嗓音：「所以，以後妳的眼睛只給我看，好不好？」  
「什、什、什麼鬼道理？」Frisk結結巴巴的想要把Sans退開，這個曖昧的舉動還有突如其來的告白讓她超想逃：「我、我可沒答應——」  
一個吻。  
初吻被奪走的Frisk一臉懵逼，第一次體會讓「人類的唇真的是軟的」的Sans純真的歪了歪頭，還意猶未盡的舔了一下牙齒。  
Frisk的臉紅透了：「你…」  
又被親了一下。  
「如果妳不答應我就親到妳答應！」  
這是從Chara那裡學來的了。  
「我——我答應！！」看對方真的有打算再親一下的趨勢，Frisk立刻繳械投降：「我我我的眼睛以後只給你看！可以讓我走了嗎？」  
「那妳願意當我的戀人了？」  
「什、這我可沒有…」那雙藍色五角星危險的閃了閃：「我可以！」  
Sans歪了歪頭，Frisk難得的窘迫還有羞澀都讓他覺得很新鮮，在地底那是她可都是疏遠而冷硬的呢——雖然經過他多年的騷擾也軟化了不少，但這個表情可強多了。  
他的目光落在了Frisk柔軟的唇上。  
「…既然是戀人，那接吻也很正常吧？」  
「你在說——唔嗯！伸、伸舌頭犯規！」

10.戀成就  
於是在Frisk完整了她的身體之後，Sans總算順理成章的把她接來跟他們兄弟倆一起住了。  
「因為是戀人嘛！」  
面對這麼理直氣壯的一句話還有那閃閃發光的藍色五角星，曾經的統治者還有無奈的煙槍都無可反駁。  
只有一個人有意見。  
嗯，就是一個「人」。  
「不行！」Chara氣鼓鼓的把Frisk護到自己身後：「Frisk要跟我一起！她才不會跟你呢！」  
「我是她的戀人！」  
「我是她的朋友！」  
「我比妳早認識她！」  
「我比你更貼近她！」  
「我跟她牽過手！」  
「我還抱過她呢！」  
「我有跟她接吻過！」  
「我跟她同床共枕！」  
「我跟她一起看煙火！」  
「我跟她去了遊樂園！」  
「我——」  
「你們兩個真是夠了！！」


	11. 乖孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我告訴過妳的，孩子，」Sans打斷她，白色光點對準了她的視線：「我已經對此不再抱有期待，至少，不期待妳了。」  
> 她一顫。  
> 「…我不是告訴過妳了嗎。」Sans的身影一閃，突然的出現在她身後，強烈的痛楚敲在她的後頸上。  
> 「…瞧，妳又沒有遵守承諾了。」  
> 「好好待著，孩子。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※咳咳，15+挑戰。  
> ※是很久之前，火影那邊看到的梗。  
> ※沒有車，呃，我，呃，不會。  
> ※詭異的呃，性癖注意？  
> ※初次嘗試，請多多包涵。  
> ※是SF，大概是黑衫吧。  
> ※受Creep影響，是一個有施虐傾向但是有忍耐下來的Sans。  
> ※算了我也不知道我在寫什麼…  
> ※OOC…請輕噴…

為什麼，她要這麼做呢？  
再次回到審判走廊，神聖的光芒照到她身上，那些灰塵被照亮的瞬間的Frisk就覺得心中似乎又死了一塊。  
她到底，為什麼要這麼做呢？  
骷髏曾經友好的笑容失去溫度，一句「讓我們切入正題吧」似乎揮散所有曾經，Frisk利索的躲開了所有的攻擊，即使被削到少許，也有足夠的物品可以恢復HP，業報輪迴的效果似乎在加重，她沒有力氣再多判斷這些，她覺得好累，可是閃躲的動作完全沒有慢下來的感覺。  
她在這個走廊已經死了很多遍。  
她也已經不會再因為死亡而憤怒了，這是她應得的，這是她的「贖罪」。  
矛盾的是，她卻依舊戰鬥著。  
…為什麼，她要繼續呢？  
因為好奇心。  
一路流著淚過來，一路心痛著過來，可是刀揮下去從來沒有懺悔的痕跡，只留下虛無的抱歉混進飄散的塵埃。  
因為好奇心。  
她停下了步伐，Sans張開了雙臂。  
*Sans is sparing you.  
她向前走了一步，兩步。  
有什麼強制的力量在驅使著她選擇不接受，可是她不知道為什麼，那些腦子突兀的念頭，那些揮刀而落的眼淚，那些奇怪的執著。  
——簡直就像是想要打通遊戲的玩家一樣。  
這個比喻讓她打了個冷顫，她握緊拳心，胸口的靈魂亮出光芒。  
…這才不是她想要的！  
親自掌握了決心的力量，她按下「接受」。  
然後她死在骷髏的懷抱裡。

重置過後，她走了最初的路。  
「仁慈之路」…還是叫什麼的。  
拒絕了異世界的靈（玩）魂（家）操控之後，她讀檔的能力不太穩定，只能以死亡完全的觸發，但也足矣。  
她心滿意足的踏上了雪地。  
「人類，轉過身來，跟我握手。」  
熟悉的聲音，熟悉的台詞，人類愉快的轉過身握住那隻骨手，然後——  
失去意識。

 

Sans不會再信任這個人類了。  
他還記得她叫Frisk，當然，拯救了所有怪物之時她的名字就印入心坎，幼年的孩子不懂事的戀慕還有年長的骷髏溫柔的寵溺，Frisk無疑就是骷髏Sans除了兄弟Paps之外完全在乎的存在了。  
但是，她選擇了重置，在答應他再也不做之後。  
不僅重置，還走上屠殺之路。  
她從頭到尾不停的流著眼淚，可是揮下的刀沾上的塵土寫滿無情，他讀不懂也懶得讀她的內心，只是在審判走廊肆意揮霍他的魔法與憤怒。  
最後那孩子再次重置。  
她走的是和平之路，他可以辨認，毫無灰塵的藍紫條紋衫還有傷痕累累的手裡握著的木枝，是他知道的Frisk。  
但，他沒有打算再如此隨意的交付他的信任。

 

當Frisk恢復神智的時候，她被嚇了一跳。  
一個眼眶全黑的骷髏就坐在旁邊看著她，那可真不是什麼讓人笑得出來的場面。  
「S-Sans？」  
扯動著手臂卻聽見陌生的金屬聲響，Frisk側頭看去，手镣限制住了她的雙手，而腳銬則連結至牆上，她呆愣著看著，然後臉上笑容弧度不變的骷髏輕笑。  
「醒了？孩子。」  
「S-Sans…」她知道他會大概的記得其他時間線，僅止於大概：「Sans，你、記得嗎？屠殺，的事？」  
雙框深陷於黑暗中的骷髏沒有答覆，連點頭都沒有，只是靜靜的任由Frisk思索，然後看著她在明白他的意思之後白了臉。  
「我很對不起！Sans！」金屬的聲音隨著她撲向他的動作響起，她被銬住的雙手努力拉開搭住他的肩膀，鐐銬在黑暗的房裡瑣碎的響著：「我發誓，我不會再這麼做了！」  
透明的淚珠滑下臉頰，面對審判者的坦白讓她在被羊型怪物寬恕之後的罪惡感爆發：「我、我也不知道為什麼我要這麼做，真的，但我不會了…再也…」  
一隻冰涼的骨手搭上她的手，Frisk一驚，抬起頭，Sans的眼底出現了白色的光點，他輕輕地把她的手自自己的肩膀上取下：「又是一個承諾，孩子。」他的語氣淡漠：「妳曾經也向我承諾過，不再重置的，不是嗎？」  
Frisk僵住了。  
注意到這一點，Sans輕笑了一聲，他站起身，前傾過來擒住她的下顎：「是啊，妳記得的。」他的齒輕碰了一下人類柔軟的唇：「在那和平的時間線，在那個吻之後，妳說了什麼？」  
她張了張唇，緊張的吐息竄出，卻說不出任何話來，Sans愛憐般的又吻了一下她，Frisk僵硬的不敢動彈。  
「『我再也不會重置了』…heh。」  
言猶在耳，他直起身，低下頭凝視著她：「就待在這吧，孩子。」他的聲音低沉而溫和：「如果妳夠乖的話，我會給妳一定的自由的。」  
身著藍色連帽外套的骷髏從房間裡消失。

 

這樣的日子持續了…好像很久。  
失去了用以計算時間的日出日落，Frisk完全失去了時間概念，腳上的鏈條足夠她去到廁所行廁，食物則是Sans給的熱狗，綁著雙手的鐐銬已經解開，Sans經常來看她，偶爾就在這裡留宿，就擁著她入眠。  
她詢問過Sans她什麼時後可以離開，可他總是微笑著安撫她，對此總之輕描淡寫的一帶而過，好似她提的是什麼荒誕的事一般總是不多加評價亦不給予肯定。  
「好好待在這裡，好嗎？Frisk。」  
「…好。」  
Frisk沒有概念她在哪裡，但是她知道她該逃出去。  
那是對自由最本能的渴望，也是對審判者最深的一層畏懼。  
於是在Sans解開她的腳銬後，他第五次留宿離開之後，她終於推開了房間的門。  
…好像是，喜歡敲門的那位的，地方？  
她左看右瞧，沒有看到其他的怪物，便闔上門，靴子久違的踏上非木製地板的場所，白雪的柔軟令她失神。  
她想要去找Papyrus，那個高大友好的骷髏，這麼說很不要臉，但是他即便是被殺死之後亦毫無保留的信任讓她很感動，也是她揮下最痛的一刀。  
道歉也好，決鬥也好，約會也好，她想要再見見Papyrus。  
Sans的笑臉從腦中一閃而過。  
她打了個寒顫，大概是寒冷造成的，但是她也意識到此刻的自己是在逃跑，多餘的事情只有在確認安全之後才能做。  
她在腦中對此刻尚不認識她的Papyrus抱歉，靴子在白雪地上留在足跡，她握緊了從未被Sans扔棄的小樹枝往雪鎮的出口前進。

再一點點就可以離開了。  
沒有Papyrus故作玄虛的迷霧作祟，Frisk可以確信眼前沒有任何阻礙，她又握了握手裡的樹枝，堅定了要再次完成和平路線的決心。  
Toriel把剛烤好的派端出烤爐時的香味，囑咐著出門要小心的容顏，在她做錯事時擰起的眉，被調情後又好氣又好笑的樣子。  
Papyrus放下義（生）大（化）利（武）麵（器）時的燦爛笑容，總是陽光正面的宣言，在她難過時一臉驚慌失措的樣子。  
Undyne大笑時的樣子，舉起長矛時的正義凜然，面對Alphys時的反差害羞，保護她時不顧一切的怒吼。  
Alphys結巴的口吻，提起動漫時的興奮，提及Undyne時的臉紅，談論科學成果時的認真聰慧，吃泡麵時的滿足。  
Asgore慈祥的笑容，高高舉起她時結實的臂膀，面對Toriel的小心翼翼，照顧花草樹木時的溫柔表情。  
Sans——  
「嘿，kiddo。」  
熟悉的聲音讓Frisk的腳步僵硬的停在原處，那是從旁邊的樹那裡傳來的聲音，她這才注意到眼角的那片藍色布料。  
「真巧啊嗯？居然在這裡遇到妳。」  
得逃跑…！！  
已經分不清是生物本能還是什麼了，Sans的靠近讓Frisk全身緊繃，明明他除了把自己囚禁起來之外什麼都沒有做，更沒有傷害自己…她在害怕什麼？  
審判走廊裡拔地而起的骨刺？  
撞上牆壁時那隻閃爍著的藍色眼睛？  
字字戳中肺腑的諷刺之言？  
Frisk轉過身正對Sans，朝他舉起樹枝，Sans因此停下了腳步，黑色眼眶內一對白色光點直視著她。  
她深呼吸了一口氣：「Sans，拜託，我真的很抱歉我做了那件事但…」她頓了頓：「這一回，我真的會做正確的事的！我們一起回到地表吧，嗯？」  
Sans的眼眶暗了暗，很快，但是Frisk捕捉到了：「回到地表…heh，」他輕笑，不過這回更像苦笑：「然後呢？然後妳再因為好奇心，想要嘗試不同的結局，於是我再任由妳重置？」  
Frisk急切的想要否認：「Sa——」  
「我告訴過妳的，孩子，」Sans打斷她，白色光點對準了她的視線：「我已經對此不再抱有期待，至少，不期待妳了。」  
她一顫。  
「…我不是告訴過妳了嗎。」Sans的身影一閃，突然的出現在她身後，強烈的痛楚敲在她的後頸上。  
「…瞧，妳又沒有遵守承諾了。」  
「好好待著，孩子。」

 

日子還是一樣，只是這回，Sans來的更頻繁了。他還是不會虐待她，也不會嘲諷她，除了腳鍊短到她要行廁需要他在的時候才可以取下，然後在他的注視底下走入廁所。  
廁所的牆很堅固，沒有窗，只有通往房間的唯一一扇門，她試過了。  
她不再嘗試逃跑，或者說，至少在Sans的監視底下，她也很難有所進展…而且，她覺得Sans似乎在隱瞞克制著什麼。  
她對此感到不安。

那是某一次她又想要去行廁的時候。  
Sans不在，她忍耐著，手指蜷曲著握緊床單，雙腿焦躁的摩擦，那是她第一次如此期待著Sans的出現。  
終於，門開了。  
「Sa、嗯，」開口的瞬間就感覺到緊張，她壓回呻吟，抬眸望向門口的身影：「解開一下，我、想去廁所…」  
不知道是不是刻意的，Sans走過來的速度很慢，比平常那樣漫不經心的步伐都還要慢。  
Frisk的語氣裡多了一分惱怒：「Sans…」  
背著光的身影一頓，然後她猛地被瞬移過來的Sans抓著手從床上拉起來。  
「…唔嗯！！」猝不及防的起身讓她差點失守，她連忙靠攏膝蓋拉緊了神經：「Sans！」挾帶著鼻音的氣惱責備，Frisk咬著牙怒視著面前的骷髏：「快點啦…！我快要、快要尿出來了…！！」  
左框中的白色光點閃現一瞬間的藍色。  
「那就尿出來吧。」  
「什——」  
雙手被箝制著高舉過頭，背被猛地抵到牆上，Sans帶笑的表情極近，而他的膝蓋骨卻是不懷好意的抵住她的入口。  
一頂，Frisk發出了一聲呻吟。  
「Sans…！」她的氣息不太穩，努力的憋緊，她咬緊牙：「住手！」  
「沒關係的…嗯？」頭顱靠上她的肩膀，低沉微啞的聲音挾帶著循循善誘的感覺，但腳下的動作卻沒有要停的打算：「沒關係的喔Frisk，讓我看看吧，嗯？」  
「你在說、什…」她咬緊牙試著去抵抗Sans惡趣味的攻擊，可是已經被分開的雙腿只是因為強烈的生理本能無力的顫抖。  
螢藍色的舌頭輕輕舔舐她的耳廓，Sans用一隻手繼續箝制著她的雙手，另一隻手則是不安分的在她的腰際撫摸，膝蓋骨持續頂弄著Frisk此刻敏感的點：「乖孩子，沒事的…」  
逐漸有什麼東西在撕毀他溫柔的假面，由魔法物質構成的目光沿著她發紅的頰面撓過，他輕笑，舌尖刮過耳廓，再往耳朵裡頭探去，黏膩的水聲刺激著耳膜，Frisk 死死的咬緊牙，全身都在顫抖著。  
她已經，快要到極限了…  
偏偏骷髏還在耳邊輕笑：「孩子，kiddo…」  
他在她腰際探尋的骨手突然在她的小腹開始施力，膝蓋骨更惡質的加重了磨蹭頂弄的力道。  
「My Frisk...」  
「嗯嗯…Sans——」  
近乎是滾燙的透明液體自她雙腿間流下，恥辱和解放的舒適感拉扯著她的靈魂，她在Sans抽離之後就無力的夾緊雙腿想要抑制住，可是一點用都沒有，她委屈的咬緊下唇，從未經歷過的侮辱讓她無助的流下眼淚。  
Sans轉而和她額頭互抵，即使Frisk彆扭的想要別開頭他也依舊固執的直視著少女委屈的面龐。  
「乖孩子，」他似是愛憐從她的臉頰上舐去淚珠，嘴角的笑容卻越趨惡劣發展：「這就對了，多麼可愛啊…」  
她的雙腳發軟，精神混亂，她想要別開頭可還是只能被動的接受他的吻，她惱怒的想要躲開，然而骷髏卻在唇齒分離的瞬間聲音低沉的補了一句話。  
「別反抗，孩子，我會更興奮的。」  
她僵硬在原地，任由Sans滿意的吻了她一下。

日子，似乎是要變得越來越難熬了。


	12. 讓我幫妳，Frisk。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※怕大家看不懂：Chara因為好奇走了第一次的屠殺線，在被煙槍寬恕之後選擇重置，結果被LOVE侵占的Frisk半是強迫的讓她再走了一次，結果就遇見全然不信了。  
> ※結果最後他們還是走了和平。  
> ※而Sans不再信任Frisk，一是她會被LOVE影響並叫Chara走屠殺，二是她並不完全屬於Sans，這讓藍莓不安。
> 
> *Underswap*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※想到就碼了。  
> ※黑莓慎入，完全OOC慎入。  
> ※依舊可以跟前面的文作連結。  
> ※想寫黑化好久了…  
> ※這個Frisk其實也很愧疚(尤其是在她沒有LOVE之後)，而且相對而言對煙槍比較有戀愛的好感。  
> ※第一次寫黑化感覺掌握的超渣…

*Sans has no longer believe in you.

Chara攢緊手中的刀，眼淚還有懊悔在眼眶打轉，Frisk就在她身後，面無表情的微微睜開眼，金色瞳孔倒映出對面那隻穿著橘色連帽衫的矮小骷髏，眸光微閃。  
她感受到好像有什麼被自己忘記的情緒在沸騰，但LOVE所帶來的生命感還有破壞慾很快就蓋了過去。  
Frisk抬手搭上她人類夥伴的肩膀，對方恐懼的一顫，相似的靈魂在極近的距離裡強迫共鳴，惡魔低吟著，明明是代表神聖的金色，卻露出了比代表鮮血的紅色還要更冰冷的色彩。  
「殺了他，Chara。」

「知道嗎？我一直覺得，我漏了什麼。」  
在Papyrus突然說了這句話的時候，Frisk一震，反射性的就想抽回手，可是他握的很緊，她抬眼透過眼睛看向那從未被看透的眼睛，覺得一陣心悸。  
「你想要表達什麼？」Frisk冷聲問道。  
Papyrus沉默著，鬆開了她的手，取下煙蒂：「我記得你們曾經嘗試走屠殺，但我似乎做了什麼，所以沒有看到最後…」他的目光很遠，似乎在回想什麼：「接著你們就重置了，是個很美好的和平結局，妳也沒有再被LOVE掌控…但，有什麼不太對。」  
Frisk的視線落在Papyrus腳上的拖鞋，咬了咬唇：「…你是說Chara跟你們的關係嗎？」她扯了扯嘴角：「即便你已經原諒她了，但是殺死了你是真實發生過的，你希望她可以就這樣恢復以前和你們那樣親密的關係，有點不切實際吧。」  
Papyrus重新把煙叼好，漫不經心的視線鎖定在她身上。  
他回憶起了，那第三次的世界裡，跟在那個人類後頭的，輪廓過於清晰的幽靈，還有那不帶絲毫溫度的金色瞳孔。  
那沒有完成屠殺線的人類再一次的嘗試。  
現在取回身體的Frisk依舊冷漠，還是他所知道的那個幽靈小姐，而即便是被LOVE所控制，但是她的愧疚感也沒比因好奇心而開始的Chara好到哪裡去。  
Papyrus嘆了口氣，抬手揉亂了她的頭髮，對方試著假裝冷硬的甩開，但是根本沒有力度的掙扎表示她其實不抗拒他的觸碰。  
他輕笑，煙微微顫動。  
「Welp，幽靈小姐，我想——」  
「Frisk！」突然的活潑聲響打斷了他的話，Papyrus一怔，而Frisk則是心虛的一顫，一人一骨看去，笑容依舊燦爛的矮小骷髏跑過來握住了Frisk的手腕：「華麗的Sans有東西想要給妳看！」  
Frisk的視線閃了閃：「呃、這個…」  
「走吧！」  
「喂、笨蛋！等等…會痛！…」  
Papyrus看著他們離去，眉骨聚攏。  
「…有什麼不太對。」

一離開實驗室，Sans就猛地停了下來。  
Frisk不明所以，她左看看右瞧瞧，默默的試圖擺脫Sans的手：「呃…嘿你，知道Chara在哪裡嗎？」  
Sans沒有回答，手又更握緊了些。  
指節分明的骨手透過連指手套亦將主人的力道明確的遞至人類纖細的手腕上，Frisk吃痛，可是又不願直接甩開：「呀，你這笨蛋，到底要幹甚麼啊——」  
「…Frisk。」  
他突然輕描淡寫的開口了，以往總是活躍的語氣化為死寂，這讓人類的掙扎停了下來。  
因為這語氣，不知怎的像極了她每晚噩夢裡所看見的那個、哭泣著的、說著不再相信她的天真骷髏。  
「我知道，妳絕對是很善良的。」  
「妳試著推開我，但那更證明了妳不願傷害我。」  
「我也知道妳很在乎我。」  
「從迷失中醒來看見的妳，跟在Chara身旁看著我的妳。」  
Frisk輕微的顫抖了起來。  
他說的都是在這個時間線發生的事情，但…  
「…但，我也不知道為什麼。」  
微微側過頭，藍色五角星亮起了藍色光芒。  
「…我覺得我無法再信任妳了。」  
這是Frisk在昏迷之前聽到的最後一句。

她醒來的時候，發現自己是在一個黑暗的房間裡頭…有點像是當初Chara被Sans打的只剩一點HP的時候所關的「倉庫」…  
…Sans。  
突然回憶起了先前自己是在哪裡，Frisk有些焦躁的想要站起身，但是腳上過重的牽制讓她猝不及防的摔倒在地，她回過頭，看到的是牆上的鐵製鐐銬延伸過來銬住了她的腳。  
「這是、什麼…？」楞楞地眨了眨眼，Frisk試著掙了掙，清脆的聲音讓她頭皮發麻。  
「…剛醒來就想走嗎？」  
門口的方向傳來熟悉的聲音，Frisk一顫，轉過頭就看見Sans站在打開了的門口，逆著光導致看不到他的表情，但那雙閃爍著的五角星正專注的凝視著她。  
他嘆了一口氣，緩緩的走了進來，在Frisk面前單膝跪下，抬手執起她下顎：「不用害怕的Frisk，作為妳的好朋友我是不會傷害妳的！」  
她想要退後，但是Sans加大了力度，她悶哼了一聲：「你，你記得那個時間線嗎？」  
Sans陽光的笑了，就像之前一樣：「什麼時間線我是不知道…但是如果妳說的是那件事，」他鬆開了手：「當然，華麗的Sans當然記得。」  
他的語調依然華麗而活潑，但是其中的冷意卻讓Frisk感覺到發毛。  
Sans就在她面前坐下，略帶苦惱的撓了撓腦袋：「唔，這可讓我煩惱了好久…畢竟Chara和Frisk你們肯定都是被迫的對吧？那華麗的Sans究竟要怎麼幫上忙呢？」  
咬了咬牙，Frisk強迫自己冷靜下來：「Sans，你這樣是沒有幫助的。」  
「哦？」對於這句話，Sans只是歪了歪腦袋：「那妳可以保證妳不會再對Pap下手嗎？」

『喂喂幽靈小姐，』被一刀劃中的高挑骷髏強撐著笑容把視線對準她：『我不是說過了不准對Sans動手的嘛。』

Frisk顫了顫。  
「還有啊，吶，Frisk，我不是都說了我才是妳的好朋友嗎？」帶著藍色手套的骨手撫上她的臉頰，Frisk對上了那對依舊閃亮的五角星：「那麼，為什麼比起跟我在一起，妳更喜歡跟Chara、Pap他們在一起呢？」  
Sans露出了一點受傷的表情，半邊的臉怎麼在黑暗裡：「而且甚至Chara告訴我，說我對妳，是『戀愛』的感覺呢。」  
「所以啊，華麗的Sans就想到了解決的方法！可以讓妳不再失控、不再去鼓動Chara走屠殺線、而且也可以滿足這樣的『戀愛』的，一石二鳥的好方法！」  
額頭相抵，Frisk在那雙五角星裡看見了過度純淨的佔有慾，裡頭已經失去了信任的痕跡。  
「Frisk妳，就待在這裡好了！」  
「跟華麗的Sans一起就好了，我會保護妳，而且 ，這樣妳也就不會一直跑去找別人了。」  
Frisk想要說什麼，可是被她攻擊而化成塵埃的Papyrus還有套著橘色連帽衫淚流滿面的Sans在她面前交替出現。  
她也相信不了自己。  
Sans愉快的看著眼前開始流淚的Frisk，他知道她認同了，她願意留下，願意讓他好好的照顧她，就像他希望的那樣…淺藍色的舌頭竄出，輕輕地舔舐去她的眼淚。  
「…Papyrus知道這件事嗎？」  
他溫柔的動作在破碎的問句響起的同時停下。  
她…還是在想著Papyrus嗎？  
「Frisk，Frisk，妳不喜歡我嗎？」他強迫她直視他的眼睛，活潑的骷髏眼底滿是悲傷：「妳比起我更喜歡Papyrus嗎？」  
Frisk不知道該怎麼說。  
她怎麼可能會喜歡那傢伙…她又怎麼可能有資格喜歡…她就是個幽靈…會被LOVE輕易把玩的懦弱人類…  
她的沉默觸怒了Sans，於是天真的骷髏蠻橫的舌佔據她的口腔，她想要推開，但是第一次真正展示了力量的骷髏輕易的壓制著她，Sans胡亂的親吻著，想要把所有的感情都給她，想要把她那些無關於他的感情全部拿掉？  
想要她，即使是他不再信任的她。

「Frisk，就待在這裡，好嗎？」  
Sans站在門口，笑容燦爛：「我答應了Chara陪她去見皇后的，所以得先走了。」  
「當個好孩子，華麗的Sans很快就回來！」  
於是他關上門，房裡的燈光漸趨昏暗。  
傷痕累累的人類無助的抱住自己。  
「…——。」


	13. 夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你們繼續，我們先走了。」
> 
> 「你這個沒有○○的萬年老處男——」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ @红茶 大大的夜，男福變女福的話…？  
> ※你說車？我在腦子裡開完了。  
> ※不敢tag FS，就這樣吧。  
> ※我知道要認真讀書啦我不聽我不聽我不聽——

“Everybody don't like it slow, consider me one of them folk...”

舞台上的少女扭動著，隨著抬起手臂的動作，衣衫往上而露出了白皙的腰，清亮的聲線伴隨著節奏感極強的旋律高唱著，整個夜店裡頭的人們似乎都要為她發狂。  
夜店不就是這樣的嗎？瘋狂、快樂，那些理智還有哀傷通通都丟到腦袋後頭去，順著本能狂歡就是了。  
而台上的那女孩無疑是此刻所有人眼中最吸睛的存在，男人帶有侵略性的目光，女人帶有嫉妒還有羨慕的眼神，還有她美好的歌聲所帶來的掌聲。

除了角落裡頭的那隻骷髏。  
黑色眼眶裡早就已經沒有了白色光電，只餘下一整片黑暗，他凝視著在台上躍動的Frisk，收在口袋裡的骨手無聲握緊了拳。

這，要怎麼跟Toriel交代啊…

Sans很清楚Frisk無疑是非常迷人的存在，作為闖蕩了地底並寬恕了所有人的她口才自然不差，跟著Undyne訓練也讓她的身材窈窕，而在Mettaton的幫助她亦有穩定的台風。  
身為怪物大使的她成功的簽署了和平協議，並將工作轉移，在成年後才終於真正有機會享受不被工作還有媒體緊緊壓迫的校園生活。

但。

她的調情。

…說是進化了也不太對，因為那聽起來有點像稱讚。  
去夜店，然後每天晚上帶著不同男性進出家裡，怎麼看，跟調情都已經是不同階級的了！！

從舞台上下來的Frisk被男性簇擁著，她的目光在那些俊朗的臉上逡巡著，最後任由一個黑髮的高挑男子攬住她。

男女之間黏膩的互動，吵雜的樂聲，Sans不耐煩的扯了扯兜帽，他被受擔心孩子的父母所指示，被自己理解了何謂「一夜情」與「劈腿」的弟弟所命令，前來看看這小姑娘到底在叛逆個什麼的。

這一個小時的監視讓他覺得簡直耗盡了他十年的活動量，即使他只是坐在角落啥都沒做，可是眼前所見的景象帶來的疲憊感可真不是他一把懶骨頭受的起的。

還有那臭小子，誰准你動我家丫頭的！？

藍色火光一跳，一隻骨手抓住了少女纖細的胳膊。  
「抱歉各位，但這姑娘該跟我回家了。」

圍繞著她的男性略帶不滿的紛紛蹙起了眉，視線對於突然出現的怪物都開始寫滿敵意。

那穿著暴露的姑娘以一種似笑非笑的表情拿開了他的手。  
是那種，看到髒東西似的，把他的手提起來扔掉那種。

Sans感覺自己的額角好像有青筋在跳動。

「沒事，親愛的。」  
她抬起頭顱，脖頸仰成美好的弧度：「讓我們繼續狂歡吧。」

那些男人笑了起來，還有幾個譏笑著推擠著站在原處的Sans。

人潮再次熱鬧了起來，DJ也識相的再次奏起音樂，矮小的骷髏一下子就被開始舞蹈的年輕男女淹沒，然後被無視。

「甜心，我還以為你是給這麼怪物包養了呢。」那個抱著Frisk的男人斜睨了他一眼，親暱的在她耳邊笑道：「然後滿足不了你所以現在才來挽留你…呵呵…」

Frisk掩嘴輕笑，撫上另一邊朝她索吻的紅髮男性的臉蛋。  
「別開玩笑了。」她笑得漫不經心：「一個骷髏，連那玩意兒都沒有吧…？」

Sans好似聽見了理智線斷掉的聲音。  
——這不能忍，這可是攸關他雄性尊嚴的事情！

他拉住了即將與男性接吻的女人一扯，一下子就熟練的將嬌小的人類女性橫抱起來。  
周圍一片驚呼，旁邊的男性更不滿的搭住了他的肩膀。

「嘿！你，她都拒絕了，你在幹什麼！！」  
人類男性的握力大的驚人，他感覺自己的肩膀隱約發疼。

「Sans！你又不是我爸！」  
懷裡的姑娘也一股腦地掙扎著。  
「放我下來！然後滾開！」

矮小的骷髏怪物緩緩的轉過頭去看那名擋住他的人類男性，漆黑的眼眶之中隱約的逐漸亮起了危險的藍色光芒和黃色光芒交錯跳動。

「你跟她一樣想來點壞時光？」

那人一怔，手一鬆便放開了他。

「heh，感謝配合。」  
那骷髏帶著滿臉和善的笑容道，完全忽略了懷裡激烈掙扎著的人類。  
「你們繼續，我們先走了。」

「你這個沒有○○的萬年老處男——」

橫抱著人類的骷髏消失在一陣藍光中。

夜已深，Sans不打算再回家去吵醒Papyrus，反正他也不是沒有在Frisk租的公寓裡留宿過。

「你這個擅自進入少女房裡的混帳骷髏！！」

「突擊檢查，孩子。還有要不是最近你帶了那麼多男性進出，我可能就信了你這句話。」

Frisk煩躁的撓了撓腦袋，這個看著自己長大的骷髏絕對不是什麼好應付的對象，酒精釀成的熱度尚在臉頰灼燒，順帶攪亂她有些凌亂的大腦。

「煩死了，媽都沒有你這麼嘮叨。」少女清冷的音調在月亮照成的銀色房間中落地，帶著滿滿的拒絕。

哦，那只是還沒。  
Sans已經惡趣味的開始想像著他把Frisk帶到Tori面前，他的老友在教育壞孩子顯然很有經驗，畢竟她的「學校」現在可是經營的井井有條呢。

Frisk也不再理會Sans，衣服也不換就兀自惱怒的倒入軟綿綿的床上。  
「你可以滾了，親愛的監護人。」

「孩子，穿著油膩的衣服睡覺可不是什麼好想法。」  
剛剛在夜店中蹭的一身香水不間斷的騷擾這骷髏的嗅覺，他難受的眉骨微蹙，他可不打算帶著這一身奇怪的味道入睡。

「干你啥事。」

趴在床上的年輕女性可不買帳，她反倒因為對方的叮囑又不耐煩的翻了個身。

誰知Sans倒是起了興致似的抓了張椅子坐下繼續道：「孩子，妳都稱我為監護人了，那我這把懶骨頭也就難得盡職一下。夜店可不是什麼好地方，好女孩就該好好待在家裡，而不是跟人家學什麼一夜情。」

枕頭往床上一砸後坐直身子，女性窈窕的曲線在窗外月光的照耀下顯得分明，卻把她臉上不滿的神色藏了七、八分，反觀Sans一臉坦然的坐在椅子上，月光充分的照出他從未變過的笑容。

Frisk緩緩的下了床，慢慢的走到Sans面前，把Sans眼前的月光遮了個全，女人左手搭上骷髏的肩，然後腿就岔開，以十分曖昧的姿態就坐上了他的腿。

哦不。Sans心想。  
事情他喵在往不對勁的地方發展啊。

「不用擺出那麼正人君子的姿態，Sans。」額頭相抵，她金色的眸裡漫出瀲灩的光：「你不過就是也想要，一點點的快樂不是嘛…」

帶著酒氣的氣息靠的極近，撩動著屋內不安的氛圍。Sans思考著又多一項可以跟Toriel可以報告的事項，面上漫不經心的笑倒是毫無動搖。  
搭在他肩上的手下滑，撥開了他的外套，手指抵著他裹在白色短袖下的肋骨曖昧的逐漸向著危險的地帶而去。

「我可以給你。」

白色衣料被掀起一小角，然後往上撩起，肆意探索的手在撫上白骨的瞬間被一隻骨手蠻橫的抓住，略重的力道沒有讓帶著嫵媚意味的笑容減去半點。

「孩子，過頭了。」

骷髏低沉的嗓音比平常啞了些許，但呼吸頻率依舊如常，那樣誇張過分的笑容弧度也依舊。  
Frisk似是不服氣地瞇了瞇眼，她聽話的收回了手，卻是逮著機會牽住了Sans用來抓住她的手，十指緊扣，那雙動人心弦的金眸緊緊的注視著骷髏的表情，她伸舌在他的手背上留下挑逗似的水痕。

黑色眼眶內的白色光點不著痕跡的暗了暗。

「孩子嗎？」她以舌描摹著骨手修長的輪廓，背著光，Sans可以看見在她的瞳孔裡眸色漸暗的自己：「你這樣，還覺得我是個孩子嗎…？」

阿彌陀佛阿彌陀佛阿彌陀佛阿彌陀佛想想tori想想asgore想想家裡還年輕的papyrus（？）…

「Sans…」  
女性微啞的音調再次呼喚他的名字，意識到對方的動搖，Frisk得瑟的一隻手掀起他的衣服，湊近他總是闔上的齒。

「幫我咬住。」

阿彌陀佛阿彌陀佛…  
他乖乖的咬住了自己的衣服。

在她的舌尖抵上他微涼的靈魂瞬間，Sans就知道自己完蛋了。

月光依舊平靜的籠罩在他們身上。

早晨的陽光照入寬廣的單人公寓，Frisk迷迷糊糊的睜開眼，就看見Sans在自己身邊，正呆呆的看著她。

Frisk整理起昨晚的資訊，昨天她，調戲了Sans，然後…上了他？？

沒有汗腺的頭顱開始冒出細密的汗珠，Sans看著Frisk開始脹紅的臉蛋就也意識到事情不妙。

# **一夜情搞著搞著上了自己的（偽）監護人，怎麼辦？在線等，挺急的。**

「Sans我——嘶…」

腰部以下在她嘗試坐起身的同時開始抽痛，Frisk倒吸了一口氣止住話，而Sans的眼眶已經全黑了。

啊，她想起來了。  
一開始是她上他沒錯，誰知道這傢伙後來轉受為攻，整個人積極的不行？

「…孩子。」  
Sans的聲音很啞。  
「等等面對tori，幫幫我，好嗎，彼此彼此？」

都想好了要用什麼方法好好處罰自家學壞的孩子，Toriel在打開門看見Sans是橫抱著Frisk的時候，頓了好幾秒。

「Tori，怎麼了，不是Frisk和Sans嗎——」

後面的Asgore和善的笑臉僵在原處，手一揮紅色的三叉戟便赫然顯現，緩步踏著帶有敵意的步伐前來，嚇得Sans驚出一身冷汗，Frisk也緊張的抓緊了Sans的衣服。

「Asgore！」還是Toriel淡定的攬住了自家丈夫，她回頭給了他一個眼神，然後向一人一骨招呼：「先進來，慢慢說吧，嗯…？」

Sans發誓他真的在老朋友眼裡看見了火花。

於是他和Frisk沙發上剛坐好，他還在努力的措著詞，就聽見自家弟弟的大嗓門已經搶先破門而入：「國王！女王！SANS那傢伙有來這裡嗎？他一個晚上都沒有回家啊！」

很好，不用措辭了。

「…Sans。」Toriel慈祥的笑容已經黑了一半。  
「怎麼回事？我是叫你幫我監督一下Frisk的夜生活問題，沒有叫你參與啊。」

Frisk憋笑著已經憋成決心臉了。

「我的孩子，我等一下再跟你談談。」

Frisk洩了氣的癱坐。

於是兩位前任地底統治者將目光校準了坐的挺直的骷髏身上。

阿彌陀佛…  
Sans無助的想道。

幕後花絮：  
1.   
Toriel：Sans，我叫你管管她，沒叫你上了她！！  
Sans：冤枉啊，是她上了我！！

2.   
Toriel：先進來，慢慢說。  
Sans：好的，岳母。  
羊夫婦以及Frisk：！！？？

3.   
Papyrus：SANS，什麼是一夜情啊？  
Sans：明天你就知道了。  
（於是去夜店監視Frisk）

Sans：才沒有！！！

4.   
Frisk低低的喘息著，她從來沒想過事情會發展到這個地步，酒精的效果來留著，暈眩之中，骷髏的撞擊還在繼續。

輕輕嚙咬著少女鮮紅的耳垂，Sans粗啞的聲音就如同礫石刮過砂紙一般：「孩子，現在，告訴我。」語調裡是掩不住的得意還有情慾：「你的監護人和那些小子比起來能力如何？」

「我鐵定也醉了…」  
Sans在未睡醒的Frisk旁邊不可思議的喃喃自語著。


	14. 草莓牛奶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 過於甜膩的氣味侵占整個舌頭，她並不是那種特別嗜甜的人，對這類過度強調的甜味就算過了七年也說不上喜歡，但是她仍舊是從Sans手裡接過了兩千五百多瓶的草莓牛奶。
> 
> …幹嘛不說呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※是群作業，「草莓牛奶」  
> ※放飛自我。  
> ※OOC屬於我，可愛屬於他們倆。  
> ※官方的吐槽最為致命，所以該吐槽的我都幫你們吐槽好了。（幹什麼  
> ※搞什麼點文啊，還是裝死比較實際。

Frisk喜歡喝草莓牛奶。

他不知道為什麼，是他兄弟告訴他的，說是在吃完他的義大利麵之後喝完了三瓶草莓牛奶，而且那人類也高興的接受了每一次他送的草莓牛奶，所以大概是真的吧。

她喜歡就單手握著粉紅色的瓶身，偶爾就著嘴裡哼著的調調敲著固定的節奏，並帶著些許的思忖以純白的齒凌虐可憐的塑膠吸管，就算開口已經變得極其扁平亦不肯放過。  
最後喝光了，還要校準吸管底部的位置去尋覓漏網之魚，稀疏的液體被吸入的詭異聲響得持續將近一分鐘才會戀戀不捨的停止。

他曾經偷喝了那姑娘的飲料一口，化學藥劑廉價的甜味充斥著骷髏不存在的味蕾，他煩躁的蹙起眉骨猛灌了一口番茄醬試著洗去那味道。

怎麼會有人喜歡這種東西？

他看著過於少女的粉紅色飲料，從味覺到視覺的細胞都感覺到強烈的厭棄。  
  


於是他在Frisk第七年接過他遞給她的日常飲品之後，終於凝視著她的面無表情忍不住開口。  
「孩子，妳為什麼這麼喜歡喝草莓牛奶？」

「嗯？」誰知好似Sans問了什麼奇怪的問題，Frisk歪了歪頭，秀眉疑惑的挑起：「我沒有很喜歡喝草莓牛奶啊？」

「…那我這樣天天給妳一瓶給了七年，妳也都很快樂的喝下去了啊…不會膩嗎？」

她後知後覺的咂了咂嘴：「偶爾吧，畢竟天天喝。」

這孩子…  
「那妳跟我說啊，我幫妳換一種飲料。」

十五歲的姑娘思考了半晌搖了搖頭：「不用，就這樣就好。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

Sans不禁想，他和現代的年輕孩子或許終究有代溝啊。  
  


她表現的很像喜歡草莓牛奶的樣子嗎？

過於甜膩的氣味侵占整個舌頭，她並不是那種特別嗜甜的人，對這類過度強調的甜味就算過了七年也說不上喜歡，但是她仍舊是從Sans手裡接過了兩千五百多瓶的草莓牛奶。

…幹嘛不說呢？

打了個呵欠，昨晚為了小組作業的熬夜讓她預感今天第一節課撐不下去。

是什麼課來著？  
…好像，是物理來著。  
罷了罷了，聽也聽不懂。

她這麼想著又打了個呵欠，以雙臂作為枕頭在桌上伏倒。

大概是早上談的話題吧，她居然夢見了Sans第一次送她草莓牛奶的時候。  
  


她正準備要去學校，結果總是握著番茄醬的骨手橫過來遞了一瓶草莓牛奶。

「用它來完成妳的少女心！」  
骷髏以吊兒郎當的低沉語調複誦著飲料的廣告詞：「跟妳的心上人來一段甜膩的戀情。」

笑出了聲，Frisk握住了那隻骨手並主動拉近了距離。  
「如果我喝完了這一瓶…」她歪頭：「Sans願意跟我來一段甜膩的戀情嗎？」

Sans怔了怔，隨後輕笑：「heh，孩子，」他抽開手敲了敲她的小腦袋：「那妳得喝夠多瓶才是。」

她摸了摸被敲的地方，朝他露出了略帶傻氣的笑容。  
「那就約好了！」  
  


「SANS！」  
Sans嚇了一跳，睡眼惺忪的外頭一看就見到自己兄弟色彩斑斕的穿著。  
「你又睡了一整個下午！你這把懶骨頭！！」

他極度緩慢的坐起身，撓了撓頭：「抱歉，pap…」  
「NYEH！偉大的PAPYRUS原諒你了！」根本沒有理由的道歉很快就獲得了原諒，總是精神充沛的骷髏挺起胸膛。

「幾點了，bro？」  
Papyrus歪了一下頭，然後受了驚一般的跳起：「對了！SANS，你該去接人類回來了！而我也該去準備人類最喜歡的義大利麵了，捏哈！」

Sans在Papyrus離開過後的數分鐘都還坐在沙發上。

「…還發生過這種事呢。」  
他低聲的喃喃自語，隨後輕笑。  
「但她大概不記得了吧…果然明天早上換種飲料好了。」  
  


然後他就在校門口看見了喝著草莓牛奶的Frisk，基本上都是面無表情的少女此刻嘴角卻勾著略帶愜意的笑容。

…怎麼回事？

「嘿，孩子。」他站在遠處朝她打招呼，她很快的走了過來，就如同平時一般和他並肩走在回家的路上：「妳早上不是才說不喜歡草莓牛奶嗎？怎麼轉眼間就連明天早上都等不及了。」

好似就等著他這句話一樣，Frisk放開了被她咬扁的吸管，加快腳步到他面前停下了腳步。

他也順從的停下了步伐。

「Sans，我已經從你手裡接過並喝光了兩千五百多瓶草莓牛奶。」

「準確來說，kiddo。」曾經的實驗家忍不住糾正她：「2528瓶，如果不算妳自己買的這一瓶的話。」

「Welp，好吧，2529瓶。」她晃了晃瓶子，隨後逐漸將瓶身上頭的字眼轉到Sans的方向來，是他熟悉的詞句。

用它來完成妳的少女心！  
跟妳的心上人來一段甜膩的戀情！

怎麼過了七年，廣告詞都沒有變啊。  
Sans忍不住在心裡笑道。

「那麼。」  
Frisk帶著狡黠笑意的聲音響起：「我可以跟你來一段甜膩的戀情了嗎？」

他頓了頓，夢裡女孩輕快的笑容和面前臉色微紅的少女疊合在一起，搭配上他不存在的心臟稍快的心跳。  
「…heh。」

懶散的骷髏緩步向前，蒼白而修長的骨手搭上了她的手。

「一瓶草莓牛奶5G，所以只要有12640G就可以，如何？」

「SANS！！」  
Frisk不滿的蹙起眉。

「但既然是妳，frisk。」  
Sans拖著慵懶的腔接續道。  
「那就算妳免費好了。」

他從她口中品嚐到了草莓牛奶的味道。  
…嘖，真甜。

之後的事情→  
「…等等，你這是代表，只要有人給你錢你就可以跟對方交往嗎？」  
「kid，」他無奈的看向她的戀人：「那12640G可都是我付的呢。」  
「物價上漲了，Sans！」Frisk不服氣地反駁。  
Sans輕笑了幾聲。  
「但不管怎麼說，我從來也就只給妳買過飲料啊，frisk。」  
年輕的女孩紅了臉。

「…Papyrus也沒有？」  
「…pap也沒有，甜心。」


	15. 老師，問你喔。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不負責任的骷髏班導低笑，手肘靠上她的肩膀幾乎把全身的重量都壓上去，可憐的班長不耐煩的動了動，效果甚微。  
> 「老師，你礙到我幫您改作業了。」在某些字眼上加了重音，Frisk斜了一眼他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※我超愛師生的！！！  
> ※但問題是Sans當老師到底怎麼當的我也不知道。  
> ※嚴重OOC（這次是真的），作者少女心強制推銷。  
> ※話說為什麼我一想到SF師生就是要開車的感覺，見鬼。  
> ※有引用一個電影的梗！超級超級甜啊！！  
> ※問個意見引發了一連串腦洞hh真的在手機前笑成白痴hh

1.   
不得不說，她很懷疑Sans是怎麼當上一個班導的。

深吸了一口氣舉起筆，停留過久的紅色墨水在可憐的考試卷上留下印記，Frisk嘆出一口氣，繼續了改作業的日常。

由於怪物大使的工作還有她自己的堅持，她落下了一整年的學業，於是升上高中的時候比周遭同學都長一歲，但其實那也不算什麼事。

「嘿，孩子，進度如何？」

懶散拖沓的腔調還有書本放下的聲音，Frisk的目光沒有從作業本上轉移。  
「哼，如果老師你願意幫忙的話，我現在應該已經完成了。」

不負責任的骷髏班導低笑，手肘靠上她的肩膀幾乎把全身的重量都壓上去，可憐的班長不耐煩的動了動，效果甚微。  
「老師，你礙到我幫您改作業了。」在某些字眼上加了重音，Frisk斜了一眼他。

「welp，那麼。」  
骷髏從隔壁的座位自動調來了椅子在她隔壁坐下，屬於老師本就不怎麼寬闊的座位一人一骨就顯得擁擠了。  
「我就幫幫妳吧。」

「大胖子。」  
「認真的？孩子，我可是瘦的只剩下骨頭了呢。」  
「…那就別假裝位置不夠一直擠過來。」  
「但是我骨架大，heh。」  
「……。」

對於Frisk來說，她的校園生活最大的問題，就是攤上了Sans這麼一個班導。  
被委任為班導兼小老師，被拖到教師辦公室幫忙批改作業，班級事項也要找她討論…

她氣呼呼的把改好的作業簿扔到作業堆上，轉頭剛想瞪向那混蛋骷髏，就看見一個趴倒在桌上呼呼大睡的頭顱。

「…Fuck me.」  
她咬牙切齒的低聲咒罵出一句髒話，說到底她就算用了髒話也是只敢罵自己而已。

把被壓住的三本作業簿抽出來，在看見自己的名字時她感覺有青筋在太陽穴跳動。

說真的，她都不怕自己私心給自己直接改個一百分？

撇了撇嘴角，她翻開了作業封面，卻看到完好的批改痕跡，甚至在分數旁邊以好看的字跡寫上了一句「well done, kid.」

她忍不住輕笑。  
「比起這個，還不如老老實實的多改幾本呢，懶骨頭。」

2.   
即使已經撤下了怪物大使的工作，衝著這個頭銜找麻煩的人也從來不嫌少。

她挑起一邊的眉頭看著眼前咒罵著的同學，「懦弱」、「逃避」、「嫉妒」等等尖銳的字眼在喉頭打轉，但她沒打算惹惱對方。

雙手沒有武器，體格不算高大，也沒有什麼家世背景，更沒有學習過得當的格鬥技巧。  
她在這樣的人身上找不到什麼值得警惕的點。

所以即使對方已經失控的朝她衝來，Frisk依舊是平穩的表情，後退打算閃過的時候，卻撞上了一個胸膛，來者一手摟住她，舉起手臂，藍色長袖上淡淡的番茄醬味道竄入鼻尖。

黃色的靈魂被扯出、染上藍色，那名男性怔愣著嘗試掙扎，但是沒有任何效果。

「現在，你有兩個選擇，」骷髏的聲音低沉而嚴肅：「由我親自來給你段壞時光，或者以一隻警告來祭奠你可悲的衝動。」

她有些無奈，但她知道阻止這個骷髏不會有任何效果。

而且不得不承認，即便這種事情其實都是Toriel幫忙收尾、解決，但Sans的適時登場總是讓她好感度大增。

…她不由得懷疑他是故意的。

3.   
站在講臺上的骷髏大大的打了個呵欠。

他掃了一眼底下學生的考卷，滿江紅，大致看了一下周圍其他人的考卷，普遍考不好。

Sans抬眼看了一眼正抓著考卷滿臉陰霾的學生，頭也沒抬。  
「孩子。」  
「上來解說一下第三題。」

第三題是大部分的人都錯的題目，Frisk拿著自己的考卷走上台，執起粉筆就開始書寫。

Sans拉過椅子坐下，就剛好看見坐在第一排的男生伏下了頭，正在偷偷摸摸的往Frisk的裙底窺探。

…heh。

他緩緩的走過去，低頭對上那個男生的眼睛。  
「這麼睏？…還是，想要幹什麼？」他左眼中跳躍的火光搭配著嘴角弧度加大的笑容，他頓了數秒，輕笑了一聲：「你要我請你，還是自己到後頭罰站？」

男生滿面通紅的站起自己走向後頭，途中被不少同夥嘲笑奚落著，Sans對此不感興趣，轉頭就看見Frisk一臉困惑的樣子。

「繼續寫吧，孩子。」  
他說，轉過身就在那個男生的桌子上坐下。  
「還有，1.67×4.13是6.8971，你寫成6.8911了。」

被提醒的少女連忙後退一步之後還會確認，然後進行更正。

Sans又打了個呵欠。

4.   
「我喜歡你。」

準備打開門的手一頓，Frisk沉默的垂首，豎耳聆聽。

「…哦？」  
骷髏低沉的答覆，聽上去好像不怎麼認真，她甚至可以想像他轉過椅子的方向，抬頭看向那個女生的樣子。

「…對，老師。」那女生深深地吸了一口氣：「我喜歡你。」

「為什麼？」Sans突然提問，嗓音微啞，挾帶著若有似無的笑意：「是什麼讓你，會對一個骷髏怪物動心，同學？」

「因為你很溫柔。」  
那女生急切的傾訴：「每次我問問題你都會很認真的答覆，面對班上事情也不會敷衍，雖然有點懶散但是——」

「停。」  
他的聲音低了下去：「同學，你根本不了解我。你只看到我作為老師的一面，你只看到你想要的一面…聽我說完。」

那個女生大概是想要打斷他，但是Sans又續道：「作為一個成年的，而且是個怪物，我必須說，你得釐清你自己的想法，而不是任由那種懵懂的少女心蒙蔽你的眼睛。」

「…，」那女生啞言片刻：「這，是拒絕嗎？」

「拒絕或許還保留了你下次再來的機會，」Sans答覆：「但是我要告訴你的，就是沒有這個可能性，請你放棄。」

「……。」  
那女生奪門而出的時候甚至沒有注意到站在門邊的Frisk。

「嘿kiddo，」Sans在裡頭神態自若的朝她打招呼：「要回家了嗎？」

Frisk就站在那裡。  
「Sans，」這是她難得在學校直呼他的名字，但是她張了張口，最後還是彎了彎嘴角：「好，回家吧。」

5.   
後來，Frisk都若有似無的躲著Sans，在學校裡。

Sans意識到之後也不會再一直找她幫忙，甚至到後來也不會再天天從Toriel那裡帶她走捷徑到學校。

Frisk也不知道怎麼了，她就覺得心情很亂，Sans到了地表之後改變了不少，當老師後更是，但是她聽到那樣的拒絕，卻又莫名的想起了在地底的那一場「約會」。

浪漫的燭火搖曳，隔桌相對的一人一骨，漆黑的眼眶，冷漠的真實，還有那瞬間被拉遠了距離的冰冷感。

不太一樣，但是，有什麼熟悉的感覺在拉扯著讓她隱約的害怕著Sans。

看到他會心亂，見不到他會心煩，反覆無常。  
她知道自己喜歡他，但是又不知道是什麼東西卡住了自己。

她對此感到煩躁，恐懼，在夜裡抱著膝蓋反覆摸索著自己的想法，卻連自己都覺得茫然。

…她喜歡Sans啊。  
可是她也從來不了解他啊。

6.   
「…Frisk呢？」  
他一進教室就注意到她不在了，那孩子就算再怎麼不開心也不會翹課的。

坐在第一排的女孩抬首：「早上來就沒有看到她…話說老師你遲到了有點久啊。」

他不帶歉意的笑笑，少了早上的奪命連環Call他還得花一段時間適應被真正的鬧鐘叫起來的感覺。

Sans在走向講桌時頓了頓，接著又自然的走了過去，向平時一樣把東西放著，拉了張椅子坐下，「監督」學生自習。

在確認學生都在埋首讀書之後他偷看了一眼講桌底下。  
狹小的空間裡，一個熟悉的少女蜷縮著，闔著眼平緩的呼吸著。

…睡著了？

他忍不住的輕笑，然後注意到她的懷裡抱著一本冊子，他彎腰拾起，輕輕打開封面。  
是他所熟悉的，她娟秀的字體。

「我討厭你，Sans。」

他一怔，感覺頭骨一沉，但接著他發現後面還有內容，於是他沉默的掀過一頁。

「但是我還是喜歡你。」

黑色眼眶內的白色光點在白紙上的水跡逡巡，他垂眸，果然看見Frisk的眼睛還有點腫著。

他沉默了半晌，最後站起身，椅子在地板拖拉發出摩擦的聲響，Sans沒有看抬起頭的學生們，蹲下身輕輕環住Frisk的肩膀。

「我離開一下。」

他的聲音很低，甚至有點啞，但是滿滿都是他自己沒有注意到的溫柔以及寵溺。

「好好自習。」

藍光一閃，懶散的骷髏班導消失在原處。

7.   
為什麼她醒來會是在保健室？

Frisk怔愣的坐起身，困倦的感覺還壓著眼皮讓她還想再睡過去，但是她又隱約意識到已經過了睡覺時間了。

「醒了？」

突然的聲音嚇得她一震，她遲鈍的轉過頭，Sans正坐在旁邊的椅子上好整以暇的看著她。

「孩子，你特地早點來學校就是試試看講桌睡起來舒不舒服嗎？」

「才不是，是…！！」  
她突然想起來了，自己原本想像電影裡那樣掀牌子對Sans告白，結果、結果…  
她咽了口口水：「Sans，你，你看過了嗎？那一本…？」

Sans疑惑的歪了歪腦袋：「哪一本？」他頓了頓，然後在Frisk開口之前頓悟般的「啊」了一聲：「那本？」

他抬手指向擺在一旁的本子，Frisk連忙取過本子，偷眼看了一眼Sans：「你，沒看？」

Sans無辜的聳了聳肩。  
「welp，要不你先翻開來確認？」

確認？  
她疑惑的皺了皺眉，但還是出於對他的信任翻開了封面，再翻開第二面。

…沒變啊？  
她抬頭剛開口想詢問，就見Sans不知何時站起身來，一手撐著床鋪、上身前傾，微張的齒探出藍色的舌頭。

一吻畢，狡猾的骷髏班導凝睇著少女燒紅的雙頰輕笑。

「——這是答案，frisk同學。懂了嗎？」


	16. 不切實際

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想要貢獻的那份感情，他願意投注的付出，他對她感情的回覆，他想要對她說出口的道歉，他對於地底那些行為的懺悔—— 
> 
> 『不切實際。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※我覺得我的刀捅不死人。（苦惱  
> ※其實也是我一直思考的問題，Sans是由於重置而導致的虛無主義，但是一下子就要重拾感情應該也是很困難的吧。  
> ※結果反而SF少了。（捂臉  
> ※對了，「不切實際」這句話，是虛色大大的一篇漫畫中用的詞。

「Sans。」 

她的側臉被夕陽的暖光籠罩，他轉過頭，恰好可以看見她無可掩飾的哀傷。 

「你有在乎過我嗎？」 

骷髏沒有皮膚可以感受陽光的灼熱，但人類被他圈在掌心的手依舊源源不絕的散發著熱度。   
Sans就這樣望著拯救了整個地底的人類，嘴角那無關喜悲的笑容吐出答覆。 

「妳已經有答案了不是嗎，孩子。」 

她或許是想要得到他一句謊言或者安撫，好慰藉她惴惴不安的少女心。 

但那又如何？   
骨手依然輕輕地摩挲著人類柔軟的肌膚，動作輕緩而溫柔，無溫度的白色光點落在他們相握的手上。 

_『不切實際，Frisk。』_

 

 

Sans看著牆面上的獎狀怔怔的發愣。 

那是數年前，Toriel和Asgore在和解後久違的去參加了碰鼻子大賽所獲得的冠軍。   
他還記得那時站在台下，左邊是Frisk的歡呼右邊是Papyrus的喝采，他夾在他們中間，感覺靈魂也被熱烈的氣氛帶的飛起，但是更深的、也更熟悉的一層憂慮很快就淹沒了那層狂喜。 

已經過了這麼久了？Sans自問，陌生的情感搔癢著他的靈魂，讓他不禁露出笑容，他放在口袋裡的拳握緊。 

「…是啊，已經不會再有重置了。」喃喃自語著，他垂首凝視腳邊，遲來的真實感讓他好似看見了那時人類懇求著他的信任時落在地面的水滴。 

有腳步聲。Sans抬頭，高挑的骷髏正低下腦袋避免撞上不夠高的橫樑，看到他就又開始碎念著：「SANS！你這懶骨頭又在做什麼！」 

他剛想開口答覆，可是有一個問句突然從回憶裡襲來。   
『那你有在乎過Papyrus嗎？』 

沒有重置代表什麼？   
那些投注的耐心與感情將獲得意義，一時衝動與憤怒犯下的罪將獲得懲罰，死亡即是結尾且無從反悔—— 

曾經被他捨棄的一切重量猛地隨著這個念頭死死的壓住他的肩膀，強迫他正視要求他面對，Sans應該要趕緊答覆他兄弟的問話才是，但是不存在的氣管卻好似被掐緊，肩膀處隱約傳來骨頭碎裂的失控聲響，他模糊的意識到自己的眼眶在陷入一片陰沉的黑暗之中—— 

「SANS！！」   
近在眼前的大嗓門還有抓住雙臂的力道讓Sans回過神，他看著Papyrus穩了穩呼吸：「…怎麼了，pap？」 

「什麼怎麼了，兄弟，」好脾氣的骷髏眉骨間現出皺痕，他直起身，Sans這才意識到剛剛Papyrus是彎下腰的。   
「我剛剛可叫了你好幾聲，可是你想得很專注，甚至…」他頓了頓：「你沒事吧？」 

Sans抬頭看向他的兄弟，闔上一邊的眼眶聳了聳肩…Asgore保佑他的笑容不要現出破綻：「no bones broken（沒事），pap。」他說著裝模作樣的看了眼不存在手錶的手腕——那個人類很喜歡他偶爾這麼浮誇的表現方法：「看來我該去接那孩子了，pap，期待你今晚的意麵。」 

Sans就如同往常一樣伸直手臂拍了拍Papyrus的肩膀，越過他後向著玄關走去。 

Papyrus轉過身。   
「Sans。」他的聲音是難得的沉穩嚴肅：「我們是兄弟對吧，你可以告訴我的。」 

那矮小的骷髏沒有答覆，更沒有停下腳步，他轉過彎之後Papyrus甚至無從猜測他是不是已經走了「捷徑」離開。 

略顯頹喪的呼出一口氣，這已經不是第一次Sans的不對勁被他這樣草草帶過，但Papyrus知道，這也不會是最後一次。   
  


Sans抵達的時候，Frisk正在被另一個陌生男人搭訕，於是他禮貌的停下了腳步。 

Frisk也已經從當年在地下四處跑、讓人認不清的小孩變成的亭亭玉立的姑娘，再加上特殊的身份以及沉穩的個性，麻煩或者崇拜一向不缺。   
Sans對此基本上都不參和，倘若她有麻煩他自然會盡量幫忙，但是她的感情他向來保持旁觀的態度，不多加評價也不加以關注。 

當然，他知道每次Frisk在注意到他的沉默後會生悶氣又或者不滿的理由。 

…但那又如何？   
他竭力壓抑住心頭隱約在翻騰的情緒，偽裝成和之前一樣的淡然和滿不在意。 

難不成他要接納來自人類少女的告白，然後與她結為連理，看著她老去？   
在肋骨中閃爍的靈魂裡有什麼話語在反駁，但是Sans一如既往的無視了。 

Frisk在那男子離開後轉過頭來，在注意到他的冷漠後眉眼微斂，露出了如常的笑容朝他揮手。   
但是了解她如他，又怎麼可能看不出來她的失落。 

_『…不切實際，孩子。』_   
  


 

在獲獎通知寄到家裡來的時候，Papyrus高興的好像得獎的是他一樣，直到Sans拍著他的手臂示意他暈了Papyrus才停止了舉起他轉圈圈的行為。 

「Sans！真是太厲害了！」   
Toriel高興的鼓掌，旁邊的Alphys則是一臉興奮的研究著他的主題：「Sans，天啊，好久沒有看到你的科論研究我都要忘記了…真的是太棒了！！」 

旁邊的Undyne只覺得明明都是英文為什麼自己拼起來就看不懂了，但是聽自家老婆這麼說感覺就很厲害的樣子，於是也露出了大大的笑容，毫不吝嗇的用力拍了拍Sans的肩膀。   
「沒想到你這麼厲害啊Sans！」 

Sans隱隱約約聽見了HP降低的聲音，看了看自己的手還沒化成灰燼，估計是幻覺。 

他抬頭，Frisk正一臉和煦的笑著，已經成年的她長得越發好看了，Sans熟練的壓下腦殼裡橫衝直撞的驕傲還有喜悅，朝著她露出了一個笑容。   
「hey, kiddo.」 

她怔了怔，隨後笑得露出了一口整齊的牙，就像當年在地底，他喚她時她露出的笑。   
「嗯。」 

已經是沒有重置的第十二年。   
Sans花了好久才調適過來心情，並且為了踏出實際的第一步，他瞞著所有人參加了物理科技方面的比賽，並投遞了他自己研究的資料。 

可以說是意料之中的，他獲獎了，久違的，成就感豐富了他的靈魂，付出可以真正的獲得答覆，他感覺自己的情感在逐步豐盛起來，甚至或許有一天，他的感情終於豐富到真正給那個孩子長久以來的等待一個答覆了。 

但是。 

藍色的連帽外套染上鮮紅色的液體，他垂下眼，白色的光點注視著將死的人類，青色長矛貫穿了她的胸口，還有其他的傷口在不斷流淌出濃稠的血液。   
她輕輕扯住他的衣袖搖晃，噎住喉嚨的血液還有沙啞模糊了她的發音，但是他還是聽的很清楚。 

「…San、s…help…」 

Sans深深呼出一口氣，撤開了撐著頭的手，也撤開了她求助的手。   
還有多久重置？   
他思索，臉上的笑容誇張依舊，帶著幾乎是刻入骨髓的冷漠。 

Undyne在緩步走過來，只屬於人類才會擁有的鮮紅塗滿他的哨站，她還在微微顫抖的手好似在試著在木製桌面刻下血書，怨恨他的漠不關心，仇視他的袖手旁觀。 

但那又如何？ 

這不是她第一次的死亡，他清楚得很。   
這也不是她第一次在死前向他求助，他清楚的很。   
他更清楚的是，這不會是最後一次。 

他輕笑，感覺到世界被重塑，血液滲入木板，讓他的哨站好像變成檜木製的，高級的不得了。   
但那大概是熱域的灼熱所導致的錯覺，他笑得就像想到了新的雙關笑話一樣，滿不在意的聳了聳肩。 

「喔！你在熱域！」   
「…嘿，SANS，你現在不應該在那嗎？」說著，Papyrus轉過頭，手持著電話不滿的盯著他。   
他笑著閉上一邊的眼眶。   
「別擔心，我在。」 

…但是。   
Sans從床上坐起的時候，意識到自己的眼眶深陷入一片黑暗，他抬手，沒有汗腺的頭顱果然已經佈滿汗水。 

他沉默良久，最後捂著臉發出壓抑的輕笑。 

……但，但那又如何？   
遲來的罪惡感壓的他脊髓發疼，他無助的蜷曲起來，在一片漆黑裡一再的回憶著那個孩子一次次死掉的畫面。 

重置又如何？   
那些是真正發生過的。   
他和她都記得。 

他想要貢獻的那份感情，他願意投注的付出，他對她感情的回覆，他想要對她說出口的道歉，他對於地底那些行為的懺悔—— 

_『不切實際，Sans。』_   
  


 

到底是什麼不切實際。   
他沉默的注視著眼前的大理石，沒有雨，但是沒有神經感官的他卻覺得身上的黑色西裝好像吸過水，緊緊的勒住他的骨骼讓他全身發冷。 

他曾經是個虛無主義者。 

他想起了那個孩子在地下的活潑，喚他的甜軟音調，握住他的小手，還有每一次的死亡還有對於仁慈的堅持。   
但那又如何？即便她沉淪於他偽裝的體貼以及笑容底下的神秘，甚至把少女般的情愫投注到他身上，可是他不在乎。   
他從來不在乎任何東西。   
她也不會是個例外，更別提她就是重置的主因。 

他後來慢慢脫離了虛無主義。 

試著去承認自己的感情，面對無法回溯的時間軸丟出的種種選擇，並慢慢的對自己的兄弟坦然。   
但那又如何？即便她依舊耐心的等候，即便她依舊會唯獨在對他調情的時候結巴，即便她百般暗示著自己喜歡他，甚至笨拙的試圖讓她吃醋——而她確實成功了，可是他退縮了。   
太沉重的罪惡感與感情，太陌生了，他不知道怎麼應對，所以只會迴避。   
她帶他走出了重置的噩夢，卻又成為提醒著他過錯的存在。 

最後的最後，那個善良過分的孩子把過錯背到自己身上。 

為了那一次一怒之下揮下的攻擊，為了那唯一一次在他眼前飛散的灰塵。   
為了，他在地底下的所有冷漠和袖手旁觀。 

她總是覺得自己做的不夠好。   
所以甚至在自我犧牲的光榮之中朝他微笑。   
她道謝，卻也道歉。 

「Sans，對不起吶。」   
她說，刺眼的紅色劃過她的臉頰，就像她那時向他承諾再也不會有重置的時候，要求他的信任的時候流下的眼淚。   
「讓你，打破了跟媽媽的承諾。」 

「撒謊可是不好的，孩子。」   
他打斷她。 

她笑著，搖了搖頭。   
「我知道的，Sans很溫柔。」   
她這句話說得似是而非。 

她最後一句話道的極淡又極輕，最後癱倒在他懷裡，這回染在他身上的鮮血沒有之前多，卻是前所未有的沉重，味道濃厚的好似他把所有的魔法都集中在不存在的嗅覺細胞上了。 

他看著大理石上刻寫的她的名字，任由所有亂七八糟的情感洗刷他的理智還有靈魂，被封閉起來的想法一次性的被解放出來，胸口悶的難受。 

「…不切實際啊，Sans」   
他低低的自言自語，深陷的眼眶中唯一的白色亮光點綴著無可掩飾的哀傷。   
你的所有擔心還有懦弱，全部都不切實際。 

已經佇立許久的他終於動了動，白色的骨指輕輕抵上她的墓碑，她的姓名。   
「frisk，我愛你。」   
「我知道妳也愛我的，heh，等很久了對吧。」   
「…我有說過你的笑容很美嗎？」   
「真希望那個笑容，我可以再看久一點。」   
「或者說，我原本可以看久一點的，對嗎？」 

骷髏也可以哭泣的呢。   
透明的液體落在草地上，就像那個人類那一天在夕陽底下輕輕的質問落地的聲音。   
他還記得那時候她被他扣在手裡的溫暖手心，他也還記得自己那一聲答覆之後她的苦笑。 

…但那又如何？ 

『Sans。』她的最後一句話，淡淡的，輕輕的。   
『真的，再也不會有重置了哦…你可以喜歡我了嗎？』 

這大概是他第一次也是最後一次希望有重置。   
Sans扯了扯僵硬的嘴角。 

~~_**『…不切實際。』** _ ~~


	17. 歌聲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那麼Sans唱起歌是怎麼樣的呢？
> 
> Toriel的歌聲就如同她一般溫和；Asgore的聲音太低了而且經常跑調；Undyne的就和Papyrus的一樣慷慨激昂；Alphys的則經常忍不住偷偷哼起喵喵的主題曲，輕快而愉悅。
> 
> 那麼Sans呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※想像的跟碼出來的怪東西完全不一樣啊！！！（摔  
> ※描述聲音渣的跟什麼似的，形容詞翻來覆去就那幾個…  
> ※OOC屬於我，可愛屬於他們（。  
> ※群作業「唱歌」，自己投的選項跪著也要寫完。

Sans的聲音很好聽。  
是絕對不會錯認的男性嗓音，低沉而慵懶，偶爾在音量放輕或是降低音調的時候會染上些許的啞，輕笑的時候帶著一點喉音，輕快，又帶著些許專屬於他的淡漠。

棉被輕輕從左側往右滑動了一點點，那是身邊快要睡著的Papyrus鬆開了緊抓的手，所以Frisk估摸著這個床前故事大概也快要三十分鐘了，小兔子快要到家了。

Sans的敘述步調很緩，輕緩的嗓音厚實清晰，但是隨著意識逐漸混濁她聽得模模糊糊的，然而某個想法卻突然閃過腦海。

那麼Sans唱起歌是怎麼樣的呢？

Toriel的歌聲就如同她一般溫和；Asgore的聲音太低了而且經常跑調；Undyne的就和Papyrus的一樣慷慨激昂；Alphys的則經常忍不住偷偷哼起喵喵的主題曲，輕快而愉悅。

那麼Sans呢？

突然跑出來的念頭沒辦法阻止逐漸沉入睡眠的意識，Frisk恍惚間好像聽見了硬物相碰的聲音，大概是Sans在給Papyrus晚安吻吧？  
果然，接下來她就感覺到額間的髮被撩起，骨手冰冷的溫度輕描淡寫的劃過，然後是Sans的齒輕敲在她額上。

她思考著剛才想起的問題，竭盡現在所有的力氣去抬手拉了一下他的衣袖，眼皮好沉，懶得睜開，拉住柔軟布料的力道同樣也虛弱的攔不下任何人。  
可是他停下來了。

「…Sans…」她聽到自己的聲音，軟糯依賴，濃濃的睡意還有鼻音，於是他輕笑，回身拉住她的手：「怎麼了？孩子。」  
他的聲音很輕，帶著說不盡的寵溺，她因為這熟悉的稱呼無意識的露出了甜甜的笑：「晚安。」  
這回他的齒溫柔的碰了一下她的小手，聲音繾綣纏綿：「晚安。」

結果最終她還是沒有問到她想問的問題就先睡著了。

再次想起來已經是幾個禮拜後的事情了，她突兀的在聊天中間轉了個彎：「Pap，Sans會唱歌嗎？」

高個骷髏本身對話題敏感度就不高，所以也就自然而然的接了她的問題：「SANS？」他歪頭思考，不可思議的皺眉：「我記得SANS好像有唱過，但是在我比較小的時候，所以我也沒有印象了…」

「有人在談論我嗎？」

低沉的聲線突然出現，Frisk嚇了一跳，同Papyrus轉過身，果然看見總是穿著藍色連帽外套的矮骷髏好整以暇的出現在他們後頭。

「真巧，SANS，」其實一點也不巧，但Papyrus還是這麼道：「人類正提到你唱歌的事情呢！偉大的PAPYRUS也好久沒聽你唱歌了！」

Sans闔上一邊的眼眶露出調侃似的表情：「welp，那肯定是有些理由的，比如——我唱的不好聽。」  
最後的語音小小的轉了轉，帶著恰到好處的促狹以及自我嘲諷，在拉長音的時候更是一種夾雜著輕薄的笑意，Frisk太熟悉Sans的講話模式了，她絲毫沒有被說服的噘起嘴，寡言的以表情訴說要求。

他垂眸懶懶地看了一眼他的表情，光點一側又看見自家兄弟同樣充滿期待的表情。

充滿決心呢，孩子。Sans在心底無聲的想著，無可奈何的搖了搖頭，他浮誇的清了清喉嚨。  
「別說我沒有警告你們。」

Frisk和Papyrus在反應過來這句話的意思之後互看了一眼，隨後都興奮的往前傾，緊緊的盯住Sans——

「happy birthday to you...」  
殘缺的、破碎的音符自那緊闔的齒縫竄出，帶來糟糕而缺乏音準的旋律，更別提那敷衍的選曲。Papyrus倒是一臉開心的跟著唱，高亢的嗓音和低沉但是完全跑調的歌聲合在一起，說不出來的詭異。

於是Frisk很不開心。  
她覺得Sans的歌聲不是這樣的！

那好像是某種直覺在她的神經上遊走，讓她無來由的肯定至少這骷髏的歌聲覺得沒有離譜到這個地步。  
應該，應該更…

「WOWIE，兄弟，我真的好久沒聽你唱歌了！」由於自己唱的開心所以其實根本沒怎麼聽到Sans唱歌的Papyrus開心的道：「不過今天是誰生日啊？」

Sans聳了聳肩：「『梅友人（noobody）』，我猜，」他頓了頓，朝著一旁的Frisk狡猾的擠了擠眼眶：「至少這是我可以想到最短的歌了。」

「SANS，你真的是太懶了！」

Frisk則是充滿了想要真正聽到Sans唱歌的決心。

「Sans，你給我唱首歌吧！」  
「可以啊，孩子，」Sans笑著：「5000G。」  
Frisk鼓起雙頰。  
「不夠嗎？那50000G好了。」  
「Sans！」

「Sans，那個那個，上次媽媽提的那首歌，怎麼唱來著？」  
「那首歌叫Can't sleep love，手機在我左邊口袋裡。」  
「唔嗯…」

「Sans，麥給你。」  
「不了不了，」骷髏臉卡拉OK裡的絢爛燈光照的七彩繽紛：「我沒在聽流行歌的。」  
「……好像也是。」

Frisk幾乎快要失去決心了。  
她從一開始的好奇到現在的執著，但當事人卻總是一臉淡然的躲開她設下的陷阱，再洗腦再好聽的音樂他都毫無反應。

可是明明就有看見他塞著耳機聽歌過啊…也不是完全不碰音樂的…  
套路一一失敗，「不按照劇情走」一再上演，Frisk努力思索著更多日常大家不經意哼歌的場景，可是Sans好像從來不會有這種時候。

事情好像沒有了轉機，Frisk苦惱的呼出一口氣。

〔版本一〕

某天晚上，她做了噩夢。

殭屍末日。她想大概一次把好幾季的喪屍片看完確實是太刺激了，但是後悔也來不及了，喪屍們猙獰而腐爛的面孔太過清楚，反而讓她不禁擔心等等黑暗處就會出現喪屍的低吼。

於是她抱緊了枕頭，當機立斷便踩著細碎的步伐推開了Sans的房門。

「…孩子？」  
他的聲音低沉沙啞，帶著剛睡醒的濃濃睏意：「怎麼了？」

Frisk雙手雙腳並用爬上床，鑽進Sans不算溫暖的懷抱裡，那骷髏熟練的攬住她，下巴擱在她頭上，還感受的到懷裡她細微的顫抖。  
「做噩夢了？」

「…嗯。」她的臉埋在他的胸口，聲音因此有些悶悶的：「大家都變成喪屍了，只有我一個人一直在逃跑…」

Sans失笑，抵著她頭顱的下巴輕輕地蹭了蹭，算是安撫：「tori就說了你看鬼片、靈異片都會做噩夢，你怎麼就覺得喪屍片可以例外？」

「因為它們根本不一樣…」她悶聲反駁，帶著小孩子一樣的倔強。

「好好不一樣。」他當然知道那不一樣，但是依他對她的了解來看，她會因此做噩夢顯然是必然的了，但是已經晚了，他沒打算再花心思調侃她：「睡吧。」

「…Sans。」  
「嗯？」  
「我睡不著，你唱歌給我聽好不好。」

Sans輕笑，睡意在剛剛短暫的對話裡已經褪去了些許，現在聽到這句話就真的又醒了一點。  
他鬆開了懷抱，雙手捧住她的臉頰，果然看見一雙璀璨的金色眸子鑲著不安默默的瞧著他看。

他嘆了一口氣。  
「充滿決心呢，嗯？」

她不好意思的彎了彎嘴角。

「welp，我想那50000G等你長大再給我好了。」他重新把Frisk摟入懷裡，那孩子緊緊的攢住了他的衣裳。

Sans稍微在心中回想了一下歌詞，並為自己找了個適合的調。

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?"  
他的聲音低緩而溫和，哀傷的旋律由他極輕的唱出，如同聽著一個說書人敘說著一段故事。

"Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and thyme."  
音調上升，由於輕聲的吟唱而幾乎化為氣音，再次低沉下來的歌聲微啞，帶著屬於他的慵懶。

"Remember me to one who lives there."  
他的請求可憐但不可卑，是最虔誠卻也是最冷漠的渴望，Frisk感覺到背上的骨手在隨著節奏輕輕地拍著。

"For once she was a true love of mine."  
懷念似的口吻帶著無法抹滅的柔情，Sans的音調放輕，好似情感放的太多會驚醒那只存在於歌聲中的懷念。

Frisk在Sans和緩的歌聲中感覺睡意悄悄襲來。  
她心滿意足的抱著Sans，為了完成的目標驕傲，也為只有自己聽見的歌聲竊喜。

心跳踏著Sans給的節拍穩當著跳動著，Frisk模模糊糊的呢喃了一聲晚安，感覺到頭頂被骷髏印上一個吻。

Sans凝視著睡去的女孩，壓低了嗓子，溫和的歌聲裡添了一份獨屬於說書人所給予的寵溺。

"Then she'll be the true love of mine."

〔版本二〕

※寫爽的。  
※因為我超喜歡這個梗。  
※雖然跟唱歌感覺有點距離了。

那是某一個平和的下午，她就坐在沙發上看著書，而那懶散的骷髏以好像沒有骨頭的姿勢癱倒在沙發的另一側，手裡握著手機，白色的耳機閒散的掛在過大的耳孔之中。

於是她的眼神不由得就游移到了他的手機上。

如果知道Sans聽什麼音樂的話，會不會也就比較好引的他開口唱歌了？

悄悄的瞥了一眼對方，模模糊糊的「ZZZ」還有闔上的眼眶都表示著他睡著了，於是她小心翼翼的把書放到桌上，挪動著臀部慢慢靠近Sans。

一下、兩下，柔軟的指腹輕輕地碰了碰攢緊了手機的骨手，要使勁掰開的話有很高的機率會把Sans叫起來。  
她盡量輕巧的挪動他的骨指，但是收效甚微，屏幕透過骨手的縫隙亮起光芒，把歌名隱藏成一片晦澀難懂的白色亂碼，Frisk惱怒的皺了皺眉，加重了力道，結果骷髏發出一聲模糊的咕噥，嚇得她鬆開了手。

Frisk偷偷的看了一眼Sans，對方的頭顱向另一邊一歪，「ZZZ」的聲音再次響起。

她的視線因此定在了由於他的動作而搖晃的耳機線上。

對了，反正Sans也不是直接把耳機塞在耳朵裡，偷偷拿出來應該還不至於叫醒他吧？

這麼想著，她一隻手撐著自己的重量，抬起右手去偷他左邊的耳機——

「heh，看我逮到了什麼。」  
即將達標的手被猛然舉起的骨手握住，Frisk一震，眨了眨眼就看見剛才還在熟睡的骷髏不知何時睜開了眼，黑色眼眶內的白色光點正饒有興致的看著她。  
「kiddo，想幹嘛？」

她心虛的想要把手收回來，可是那隻骨手只是從扣住她手腕轉而牽住她的手。  
「就，只是想聽聽你在聽什麼而已…」

Sans挑起了一邊的眉骨：「welp，big sans聽的歌可不適合像你這樣的孩子聽呢。」

「什麼意思！」小姑娘輕易的炸了毛，不滿的控訴：「連聽歌都分年齡個性才能聽？別呼攏我了Sans。」

「…妳確定？」  
他似是調侃似是促狹的詢問。

「我確定！」  
她的答覆一如既往的充滿決心。

於是Sans歪了歪腦袋，Frisk會意的撐起身子去取Sans另外一側的耳機。  
誰知那骷髏左眼藍光一閃，她連聲尖叫都來不及，就已經變成了跨坐在他的腿上，左手還握著耳機一臉呆愣的樣子。

「好了，」Sans滿意的點了點頭，抬眼看向Frisk：「聽吧。」

她遲疑的看了看他，但還是乖乖的側過腦袋把耳機塞入右耳中。

——女性低啞的呻吟與急促的喘息還有男性沉悶低啞的呢喃瞬間在她耳邊響起，她在明白了這是什麼「音樂」的瞬間紅透了整張臉。

「你！你這流氓！聽這都什麼東西！！」

她說著惱怒的拿掉耳機，扔開了之後想要起身跑開，但是Sans還緊緊的抓住她的手。  
抬眼怒瞪了一眼Sans，可是對方依舊一臉漫不經心的笑容，放下了手機的骨手拾起了她扔棄的耳機，替她把過長的一綹髮順至耳後時她不滿的反抗著。

他抬眼對上她的眼睛。  
「乖。」

低啞的語調帶著些許命令的強制，讓她不禁聯想到剛剛聽見的男性聲音，臉一紅，她停下了動作，順從的任由他把耳機放入她耳中，男女纏綿的喘息讓她不自在的別開了視線。

骨手輕輕劃過她的耳垂，最後搭在她的後腦勺上，強迫她正視他。  
「frisk，」他的聲音低沉沙啞，帶著不同於以往，但是她無從形容的情愫：「我有沒有說過，妳的聲音很適合『唱歌』？」

她怔愣片刻，隨後女人突然拔高的聲音讓她在反應過來之後紅透了臉，金色的眼睛裡嵌滿了誘人的羞赧。  
Sans在她後腦勺的手施加了一點力道，她向前傾倒，沒被握住的手抵著沙發柔軟的坐墊，他的聲音透過耳機裡頭纏綿的男女音調傳入她耳膜，讓她有些暈眩。

「妳願意，唱給我聽嗎？」

她在意識到之前就聽見自己的答覆。  
「如果你也唱的話。」

Sans怔了怔，隨後嘴角的笑容變得越發狡猾而意味深長。  
「如你所願，kiddo。」

晚餐時間，Frisk沒有出現。

「SANS！你有看到人類嗎？」

「啊…誰知道呢，說不定她累壞了正睡個天昏地暗呢。」

「她怎麼會像你這麼懶？！話說SANS你又再聽什麼？要吃飯了就把耳機拿下來了！！」

「heh，沒什麼，剛拿到首新歌，正聽著呢。」

「NYEH，我對你那些慢悠悠的古典樂一點興趣都沒有！」

Sans輕笑。  
「我想也是。」  
他看了一眼亮著的手機屏幕，將命名為「frisk」的音檔停下來後取下了耳機。

你感興趣我也不會給你聽的，pap。


	18. 迷迭香

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——藍光與橙光亮起。  
> 在全部的音樂都寂靜下來的短暫時間裡，Frisk抬眼對上新舞伴的白色瞳孔。  
> 「嘿，Sans。」  
> 屬於女人柔軟而微啞的聲線悠閒的如此說道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →把老作品丟出來hhhh  
> →三大巨頭皆有登場。  
> →Swap兄弟的CP隨你們想吧。  
> →OOC！  
> →對了，安利的歌曲是周杰倫很早期的「迷迭香」，搭配享受更佳唷（並沒有

迷離的燈光、慵懶的樂聲、還有盛在高腳杯中的酒精飲料。  
Sans整隻骨攤進軟墊裡頭，雷打不動的喊著「ZZZ」裝作自己睡著了；旁邊的煙槍則是叼著煙放著空，估計也是偽·睡著狀態。  
對面的另外四隻骨倒是繼續熱火朝天的玩著真心話大冒險——認真的，都幾歲了？  
那邊Fell! Sans又輸了，猛地敲了一下桌子罵了句「該死」，Sans絲毫沒有被打擾到的感覺，他只想要稍微調整一下睡姿…然後被西裝拘束的不適感又在骨骼上面磨蹭。  
…到底是哪個人類說這次來個盛裝打扮的聚會的？  
懶散的半睜開眼看著那玩的正歡的四隻骨，明明尚被包裹在正式的服裝裡，他們倒是玩的完全不顧形象，Fell! Sans把「吃原版Papyrus的義大利麵」和「吃藍莓的taco」列入大冒險行列被兩位當事人揮舞著雙手反駁了。  
Sans分了個神給台上的人類女士，低啞撩人的聲音搭配著美好的旋律歌唱著，他認得這首歌，Frisk前一陣子才總在他耳邊哼唱呢。  
“Half of my heart is in Havana.”  
“There's something 'bout his manner.”  
“Havana oh na na.”  
Sans隨意的跟著節奏哼了幾個音節，轉頭就看見旁邊的夥伴調侃的表情。  
「唱的不錯，兄弟。」  
「謝。」他簡短的答覆，任由同樣懶散的同夥把煙吐向他，隨即轉頭看向人類那邊的方向，恰好看到自家怪物大使在「調情大師」的調侃聲站起身來，緋紅的臉蛋和精緻的妝容特別引人矚目，Sans注意到不遠的地方幾個人類男子不安分的目光，瞇了瞇眼。  
「我剛剛有錯過什麼嗎？」看著Frisk已經向這個方向走過來了，敏感的意識到對方好像喝了些酒，Sans頭也沒回的問。  
煙槍隨著他的視線看去，嘴角多了幾分幸災樂禍：「兄弟，我錯過的東西可不比你少。我也只能告訴你他們也在玩真心話大冒險。」  
Sans的左框輕輕上揚做出挑眉的動作，他看著身著禮服、走姿綽約的Frisk向著自己的方向走來，嘴角添了分興味。  
哦？所以是和我有關的？  
在自己也都沒有意識到的情況下，他的心中升起了些許期待。

窈窕纖細的女人在兩骨面前站定。  
另一邊的四隻骨還有遠方的五個人類都往這邊看過來，表情各異。  
Frisk輕輕撩了撩髮尾，微睜的金色眼眸在昏暗的燈光下點綴著誘人的芒，由禮服勾勒出的美好身材被光線鍍上一層金色，搭配上她此刻輕勾的魅惑笑容，Sans依舊保持著懶洋洋的坐姿仰首看她，猜測著她會對他說——  
「Swap Papyrus，你是否願意與我，Classic Frisk Dreemur共舞一曲？」   
——什麼？！

嘴角的煙差點就在完全沒有預料到的劇情下落地，煙槍堪堪咬住煙，開口就想要禮貌的婉拒這位女士。  
然後他看見了五個人類中某位小姐閃爍的視線還有抿緊的唇。  
然後他又看見了身旁骷髏轉過頭全黑的眼眶。  
於是煙槍站起了身，憑藉著高挑的身材向前傾，硬是越過了Sans的頭頂握住了Frisk伸出的手，取下了煙的齒在上頭輕碰。  
「這句邀請應當由紳士說出口，可愛的女士。」

Sans有點想開審判眼。  
一點點而已。  
但是當他看見同一世界的另一個小鬼頭跑去表演台那邊囑咐了什麼，隨即轉過頭朝他壞笑的時候，他覺得自己甚至想召喚GB炮。  
Frisk挽著煙槍—他又叼回了煙—走入空曠的舞池，這個被他們看準的時間點總是沒有什麼人，所以他們全部上去跳舞都沒有問題，更別提讓一個高挑的骷髏和一個纖細的女人共舞了。  
「Wowie！人類這是要跟另一個世界的我跳舞了嗎！」原本還在不遠處的Papyrus興高采烈的跑過來，滿臉期待。  
「華麗的Sans等下也要去請人類跳舞！」藍莓望向另一頭人類組裡頭的少女。  
Sans讓自己深呼吸。  
「Heh，被搶走了嗯？番茄醬蠢貨，看你的表情真是委屈又骨腦啊。」Fell! Sans慢悠悠地補了一刀。  
Sans：…我「逼————」。

富有節奏的敲擊在一人一骨踏入舞池中央的時候響起，他們相互行禮，身為煙槍的男性首先向前執起Frisk的手，微笑對視之後拉近了彼此，左手扶住她的腰，另一隻手則相牽。  
小提琴微揚的樂聲和鋼琴明亮的敲擊重合，搭起一種略帶慵懶而神秘的色彩。  
舞池中的他們舞步輕鬆，她仰頭他垂首，低低的說著彼此間才能聽到的話。  
深紫色的禮服勾勒出她窈窕的曲線，男子則是簡單的白襯衫還有不太整齊的橘色領帶，Frisk由於對方的一句調侃露出笑容，Sans微微瞇起眼眶，不禁覺得有些扎眼。  
在這時候，小提琴手提起了琴弓，鋼琴家提起了手腕，表演台上的歌者開口歌唱。  
微微沙啞的男音在兩個字之後搭配上再次奏響的旋律，不甚清晰的咬字搭配上慵懶的曲風反而倍添韻味，另一邊的Papyrus還有藍莓都因為新奇的語言瞪大眼眶。  
「是中文？！」  
「好酷！！」

『你的嘴角』

舞池中女人不知是聽著煙槍提到什麼，總是微瞇的眼睜開些許，金色的瞳裡流轉著曖昧的流光朝著Sans的方向看來。

『微微上翹』

眼神對上時她挑起唇，嘴角的弧度恰到好處的勾勒出稍顯性感的嫵媚。  
Sans執起桌上還盛著半杯酒的高腳杯，目光沉沉的凝視著舞池之中的舞蹈。

『性感的無可救藥』

在特殊曲風的樂曲之下的雙人舞蹈講究默契，舞池中的男女悠然的旋律中轉身、靠近、交錯、對視、微笑，令人賞心悅目。  
但Sans從頭到尾就只有看著Frisk。

『想像不到』

纖細的腰肢、在開叉的裙底移動的白皙雙腿、好看而優雅的舞藝…還有那在昏暗的光線裡閃爍著的、美麗的金色雙瞳。  
倒心型的怪物靈魂在胸骨間不穩定的跳動著，蒼白的骨指輕輕地摩挲了一下杯緣，Sans還是和平常一樣的表情，唯獨在看見腰間那一隻不屬於他的骨手時黑了眼眶。

『如此心跳』

歌者稍稍壓低了音調，微啞的喉音吐露出最直白也最隱晦的渴望。  
『妳的一切 都 想要』

鋼琴輕敲，舞池中一人一骨隨著加速了舞步，她的裙擺隨著他們的轉圈而劃開圓圈，勾勒出引人注目的弧度。

『軟性的飲料』  
『上升的氣泡』

Sans抬手在高腳杯中再注入飲料，軟性的飲料在杯中升騰起泡沫，爭鋒攀上液面然後消失，他的指尖扣住杯緣將酒杯提到眼前，隔著透明的液體注視著舞蹈中的女人。  
她慵懶的笑容、從容的舞步被狹窄的高腳杯完整的容納，杯中的她比起真實的她更容易掌握但也同樣令人沉淪。  
Sans輕笑一聲，飲盡了盛滿她的酒精飲料。  
台上的歌者在歌詞之間自在的躍動，輕巧的帶著一點俏皮的幻想。

『我將對妳的喜好』  
『一瓶裝 全喝掉』

抬起頭就對上煙槍那雙略帶調笑的眼，他的視線好像才剛從人類那邊看過來，嘴角的煙由於微勾起的笑容一顫，骨手一使勁就又拉近了舞伴之間的距離，她一聲輕呼，可是也沒有抗拒，只是輕笑著捶了一下對方的肩膀。

『這裡最不缺 就是熱鬧』  
『你煽情 給擁抱』

近乎是相互擁抱著的舞蹈，煙槍埋首於Frisk的耳邊輕聲說了什麼，她低頭也抵上他的肩膀。

『燭火在燃燒』  
『有某種情調』

為了營造氣氛而點燃的蠟燭在稍顯混濁的空氣中輕輕搖晃著，Sans眼神微暗，齒間露出一聲微冷的「嘖」。  
Frisk作為怪物和平大使在各類舞會出場的頻率高，在加上微醉的氛圍讓她得以自由的舞出最美好的舞姿。

『眼神失焦了幾秒』  
『關於你的舞蹈』

肩膀以些微的弧度轉動、腰部以慵懶的姿勢扭動，挑起的唇角和乾淨的金眸，煙槍短暫的失了神，隨後又配合的摟住舞伴的腰，抬眼看見Sans坐直了身，前傾似是要起身，不同平行世界的地底老流氓交會了目光。

『你慵懶地扭動著腰』

與此同時，鋼琴、小提琴與歌聲一同勾畫出三個重音，在場的人都意識到是要進入歌曲的副歌了，於是煙槍微微鬆開指尖，讓舞伴往另一頭盡情舒展開來柔軟的舞姿。

『受 不 了』

——藍光與橙光亮起。  
在全部的音樂都寂靜下來的短暫時間裡，Frisk抬眼對上新舞伴的白色瞳孔。  
「嘿，Sans。」  
屬於女人柔軟而微啞的聲線悠閒的如此說道。

『你隨風飄揚的笑』

Sans挑起眼尾做了個挑眉的動作，隨即就在再次響起的樂聲帶著她舞蹈了起來。  
「玩的很開心嗎？孩子。」  
「哦，是的。」她咯咯輕笑：「煙槍真的是好有魅力啊。」

『有迷迭香的味道』

她的笑容不再嫵媚，而是帶有專屬於他的嬌軟而依賴，微微低下頭的同時Sans嗅到有些陌生的氣味，他頓了頓：「今天的香水？」

『微帶薄荷味的撒嬌』  
『對我發出戀愛的訊號』

「你喜歡嗎？」Frisk反問，由於笑容而彎起的眼底泛著狡黠的光，帶著點撒嬌的意味。  
悠然的帶著她轉了一圈，摟緊了她的腰讓她更靠近自己，Sans低下頭：「喜歡。」男音低沉而沙啞：「但是今天已經被煙味玷污了，下次就別用了。」

『你優雅的像一隻貓』

嬌俏的笑聲落入耳裡。  
比起剛才Frisk和煙槍的默契，此時的一人一骨又顯得更加契合，不用絲毫的調整就完美的搭配在一起，Sans聽見Papyrus由於激動而揚起的聲線，略帶無奈的闔上左框。

『動作輕盈的圍繞』

兩人的步伐相互配合，在寬闊的空間裡繞著圈子，她的舞步輕盈，帶著微醺的悠然。  
「好啊那傢伙，」懷裡的小姑娘又開口了：「就用我來氣她！都不考慮我的感受！」  
Sans側頭看去，看見煙槍正摟著滿面通紅的姑娘共舞，似乎說了什麼惹得他懷中的小姑娘炸了毛，被踩了好幾腳他還是一臉寵溺的笑容。

『愛的甜味蔓延發酵』

「我想妳也是醉翁之意不在酒，親愛的。」低啞的嗓音帶了些不愉快的味道，Sans抬手強迫對方的目光看向自己：「那妳怎麼就沒有考慮過我的感受了呢？嗯？」  
明明就沒有鼻子，可那聲慵懶的鼻音卻帶著莫名的誘人腔調，Frisk臉一紅——不知道是羞的還是心虛的。  
「Sans你又感覺一臉不在乎的樣子。」  
在酒精的助威下Frisk一臉倔強地道。  
「喔？妳希望我怎麼做？」Sans的笑容更大了：「吃醋？搶走妳？還是直接喚出GB炮轟掉那些該死的傢伙？」他低下頭：「——以什麼身份？朋友？還是…愛人？」  
Frisk被問住了，白皙的臉上漫開即使在昏暗的光線下的掩不住的緋紅。  
Sans垂眸注視著她。  
「小笨蛋，」他放輕語調輕輕的笑了。  
「妳又怎麼知道那些事情我都沒有做過呢？」  
代表著視線的白色瞳孔與在反應過來後瞪大的金色眼眸對視。

『曖昧來的 剛好』


	19. 喵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 將這聲低語當作同意，Sans自動自發的抱起貓咪，朝著家裡前進。  
> 原本想要掙扎的貓咪看著他一臉興奮的表情，最後乖乖的倚在骷髏堅硬的手臂上。
> 
> …不讓你帶回家的話，那我來幹嘛的，蠢骷髏。
> 
> *Underswap*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →群作業「肉球」。  
> →貓奴的故事。（不你  
> →作者智商死光了，邏輯詭異什麼的不要怪這可愛的一人一骨，怪我吧。（視死如歸貌  
> →我想要擼貓！！

華麗的Sans一向靠直覺行事。  
撿了那隻貓自然也不例外。

那是一隻米克斯，白色花紋與褐色花紋相間，一雙金色的貓眼總喜歡瞇著。  
牠就這麼立於黑暗之中，以從容而淡薄的視線凝睇著他，挺直著背脊，尾巴在身後悠閒的擺動。

不知怎地，這隻貓讓他想起Frisk——那個自從被他告白後就一直躲著他的人類少女，鍍上一層冷漠的外殼好藏起自己的寂寞與脆弱，經常自眼角眉梢不小心洩漏的溫柔笑意。

於是Sans在那隻貓咪面前蹲下，牠垂首舔舐自己身上的毛，沒有將多餘的視線分給他。

「小貓。」  
那貓咪看了他一眼，隨後又繼續整理自己。  
「我，華麗的SANS！要把你帶回家！」

他的開場白就和見到那幽靈時一樣簡潔明瞭，是刻意的嗎？他也沒刻意去想，反倒是那隻貓頓了頓，看了他半晌。  
「…喵。」

將這聲低語當作同意，Sans自動自發的抱起貓咪，朝著家裡前進。  
原本想要掙扎的貓咪看著他一臉興奮的表情，最後乖乖的倚在骷髏堅硬的手臂上。

…不讓你帶回家的話，那我來幹嘛的，蠢骷髏。

▶▷▼▽◀◁

唉唷？看來那煙槍不在？

在骷髏關門的時候靈巧的躍下，Frisk熟門熟路的走向骷髏兄弟倆客廳的沙發，找回位置後一躍——

被戴著藍色手套的手半途攔截，她又被抱起，抬頭看向皺起眉骨的Sans，Frisk不耐煩的「喵！」了一聲。

幹嘛啦！

「不行！」好似聽懂了她的抱怨，Sans嚴肅的道，抱著她就往另外一個方向走：「你現在渾身髒兮兮的，不可以上沙發，得先清洗過才行！」

出自於貓的本能，Frisk在反應過來要洗澡的時候僵直了身子。  
出於雌性度本能，Frisk在反應過來Sans要幫她洗澡的時候猛烈的掙扎了起來。

「喵——！！」

「哇啊啊，貓咪真的都不喜歡水嗎…但不行！你一定要先洗澡才行！！」

「喵——嗷！」  
強烈掙扎後在浴室的門口跳開Sans的懷抱，Frisk努力的往沙發邊緣跑——

一根沒入地面的骨刺突然阻擋在她眼前，她連忙踩住煞車，轉動方向，但Sans又極快的往她逃跑的方向設下骨刺。

「哈！華麗的SANS這次的陷阱依舊做的很完善！！」  
看著貓咪在原地轉了一圈，Sans得意道。

先別談完不完善的問題，這是陷阱嗎…？  
還有啊，他是不是忘了，她現在可是貓啊。

確認了高度，Frisk後腿使力向上一躍，越過了骨刺所構成的柵欄。

「MYEH？！等等！！」

▶▷▼▽◀◁

等他終於逮到她，已經過了半小時了。  
分明沒有汗腺的頭顱上卻蓋上一層細密的汗珠，Sans抱緊了由於不斷的逃跑而疲累的Frisk，得意的笑了。

「嘿，華麗的SANS不畏懼任何挑戰！！」  
他鎖緊了擁抱，而Frisk則是懶洋洋的「喵」了一聲。

Sans坐起身來，讓Frisk面對著他，藍色的光點直視著瞇著眼睛的貓咪。  
「…FRISK？」  
「喵。」

……。  
嗯？等等。  
答覆了之後才反應過來剛剛是發生什麼事情，Frisk猛地睜開眼睛，瞳孔由於驚愕而豎起，倒映出Sans燦爛的笑容。

「MYEHEH！看來你也很喜歡這個名字！」Sans愉快的道，用顱骨輕輕蹭了蹭貓咪柔軟的毛髮：「我覺得FRISK也會很喜歡你的！」

當事人（貓）無言的看著他半晌，隨後抬手推了推那個顱骨，軟軟的肉球墊在堅硬的顱骨上根本構不成絲毫殺傷力。

「好舒服！」  
Sans縮回腦袋，轉而用戴著手套的手捏住她的爪子，以不輕不重的力道在肉球上面按壓。

新鮮的手感簡直讓骨上癮，他在確認Frisk沒有不適之後就盡情地握在手裡把玩，隔著一層手套也可以感受其療癒的手感。  
Frisk看Sans簡直是想要玩上一整天的架勢，在他懷裡「喵」了一聲後掙脫了他的懷抱，躍上沙發蜷縮起來，享受沙發的柔軟。

Sans也完全忘記了應該要先洗澡的事情，一同坐在沙發，貓主子在感覺到身側陷下的重量時亦沒有給予絲毫的視線，長長的尾巴緊貼著自己的身軀。

「FRISK…？」  
貼在身側的尾巴輕輕揮動了一下，Frisk悠閒的舔著自己的手：「喵…」

褪下藍色手套，蒼白的骨手小心翼翼的附上柔軟的細軟毛髮，藍色光點對上貓咪尖細的金色瞳孔。

「就摸摸而已…！！」  
華麗的Sans才不緊張！！

倒是Frisk，看Sans這麼緊張倒是有點好笑。  
Heh，這愚蠢的骷髏還會緊張？

她看著那隻骨手懸在她面前半晌，最後心情頗好的主動上前輕蹭。屬於貓咪的柔軟觸感確實的傳遞給無溫度的骨手，Sans驚訝的瞪大了眼睛。

小心翼翼的順著毛撫摸，Frisk也沒再抗拒，瞇著眼睛任由Sans的手輕輕按摩著，喉頭發出細微的呼嚕聲。

「WOWZERS……」Sans開心的驚呼，隨後將目標轉移至她身側的爪子，輕輕執起後按上柔軟的肉球，尖利的爪子彈出，隨著他鬆開了力道後又縮了回去。

他近乎著迷的把玩著，直到Frisk終於不耐煩的「喵」一聲掙開了之後才回過神，注意到時間已經不早了。

「對了，FRISK你餓了吧！」  
他躍下沙發，朝廚房跑去：「華麗的SANS這就給你準備TACO！！」

想起Chara對於Sans廚藝的形容，Frisk不安的抖了抖，在聽見廚房那裡搗鼓的聲響時耳尖顫了顫，她轉頭看著大門片刻，最後躍下沙發，在寬闊的房子的隨意的走動起來。

…嘛，就吃吃看吧？

▶▷▼▽◀◁

照理來說，貓咪是不能吃人類的食物的。

「怎麼樣！！」  
Sans一臉期待的看著垂首吃著塔可餅的貓兒，黑色的眼眶中亮著興奮的藍色光點。

Frisk懶洋洋的抬首看了他一眼，悶悶的「咪唔…」一聲後又繼續吃了。  
味道不算很好，但是作為貓咪她餓不得，她舔了舔舌頭，轉身離開，以吃的一乾二淨的盤子當作答覆。

聽著Sans在身後得意洋洋的自我讚許，Frisk在心裡輕笑。  
（即便貓咪的五官此刻扭曲的不成樣子。）

▶▷▼▽◀◁

在沙發墊上確認似的輕踏數步，Frisk剛想躺好就又被抱起，威脅似的叫聲根本沒有被對方看在眼裡。

「FRISK就跟我華麗的SANS一起睡吧！！」Sans笑嘻嘻的道，燦爛而率直的笑臉讓Frisk感覺自己的臉燒灼起來。

「喵——（什麼一起睡你知不知道自己在說什麼啊！）」  
惱羞成怒，Frisk揮動爪子朝對方揮去，誰知道那骷髏閃也不閃，好像就打算直接迎接她的攻擊。

Frisk連忙將利爪收回，軟軟的肉球拍上Sans的腦袋瓜。  
Sans把Frisk的抗議當作是撒嬌看待，他嘻笑著握住那隻手上下輕晃，隨後抱著她往樓上走去。

「我的床睡起來很舒服的！你一定會喜歡！」  
他自信的說著，Frisk則是無奈的瞇著一雙眼，說服著自己那這蠢蛋根本不把自己當人看，別在那自作多情。

Sans的床很軟，這是無庸置疑的，他的房間更比那個老煙槍整齊多了。  
Frisk被放下後就正大光明的打量著他的房間，跟在地底時的設置一模一樣，那些擺飾也都被原封不動的移動上來了。

房間的燈按下，床墊被施以壓力的聲音。然後是Sans聽上去仍然精神飽滿的聲音：「FRISK！上來吧！」

你說上去我就上去？還真以為我是你寵物？  
Frisk不滿的哼了聲，但輕盈的一躍還是在床上落下，一雙金燦的眼眸在黑暗中散發著光。她找了個適當的距離蜷縮起來。

一隻微涼的骨手輕輕撫上她的後背，她微微一僵，隨後舒展開身子。  
在黑暗中，骷髏眼中的藍色光點也幽幽散發著光芒。

「晚安，FRISK…」  
他的聲音還是一樣活潑，但確實帶了些許歉意，看著那雙冷淡的金色眼眸半晌，Sans前傾，總是保持著微笑弧度的齒輕碰了一下貓咪的嘴。  
他也沒多想，貓咪的每個地方感覺對骷髏而言都很相似，他拉緊了擁抱。

貓咪僵住的身子被他拉近，他闔上眼眶低低的自言自語。  
「明天帶你去見FRISK…」  
「我喜歡的女孩子…」  
「MYEHEH…你們一定會處的來的…」

Frisk聽著他的話愣了愣，原本因為他突如其來的吻而僵硬的身軀也放鬆了下來。

她靜靜地凝視著Sans的睡顏，在心底無聲責怪著對方的遲鈍，也慶幸著對方沒有聽見她過快的心跳。  
垂下眉眼，Frisk也闔上眼睛。

「…喵。」  
（晚安。）

▶▷▼▽◀◁

華麗的Sans一向遵守他的生理時鐘，他起床的時間一向比他懶散的兄弟要早的多。

——但是今天不太一樣。

Sans楞楞地看著眼前極近的臉龐，那是他熟悉的臉蛋，可是他從來沒有機會可以這樣感受她的呼吸還有溫度。

即便骷髏不需要呼吸，但Sans還是無措的感覺自己的呼吸在錯愕中亂了規律。

褐色的髮間貓耳輕顫，長長的尾巴擺了擺，被他攬住腰的少女微微掀開眼簾，金眸中的瞳由於突然照進的光線而變得尖細了些許。

她習慣性的抬手想要揉眼睛，但是在看清眼前的白色布料以及感覺到腰間的骨手時停下了動作。

看了看眼前的Sans，又看了看自己握成拳的人手。

Frisk的臉以驚人的速度脹紅了起來。

「喵——？！」


	20. 法因洛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「Sans…」她第一次知道他名字後嘟囔著。  
> 「Sans。」她被他戲耍後露出無言的決心臉。  
> 「Sans！」從「迷失」中醒來時看見的她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →群作業「嘗試對方的喜好」。  
> →分別嘗試了番茄醬跟調情…？  
> →然後交單，是 @藏壹 自己創的。  
> →有惡趣味的讓其他文裡的內容客串，不懂也沒關系呵呵。  
> →算是「不切實際」的If線或者後續…？建議先去看看好了解Sans的心路歷程，我實在懶得再來一遍虐自己…（喂  
> →大概是在Sans承認自己喜歡Frisk之後但是又因為強烈的罪惡感而不太敢面對她的時候？  
> →魂印（法因洛）：當兩個人都沒有表明心意時，身上會產生印記，愛的越深，印記的位置越明顯，顏色也越深；在一起後，印記會重合，刻印在雙方的靈魂上，於是雙方共享性命。  
> →正常狀況下，雙方會同時自然死亡；若有一方為意外死亡，則剩下一方擁有另外一人剩餘的壽命，並得以順著靈魂的印記去尋覓到對方的轉世。  
> →然後我私設了一下讓這雙方可以更坦承一點。（什麼鬼東西  
> →懂了吧，就是OOC。  
> →…我不該在碼車碼到一半來寫文的。  
> →想不到吧，我也會灑狗血。（眼神已死  
> →我覺得我真的進入瓶頸期了。

那個黃色的四角星不知何時就在那裡了。  
Sans垂眸，一顆熟悉的四角星如同刺青般出現在他的鎖骨上。

以骨指試探的輕輕戳了一下，不會痛，那只是像被偶然貼上的貼紙一樣，沉默的宣示著其存在感。  
輕笑了一聲，Sans熟練的套上白色上衣，稍微調整了一下好確保那顆黃色四角星能被蓋住，他將藍色的連帽外套拎起，然後瀟灑的穿上。

空間短暫的扭曲，凌亂的房間裡失去了骷髏的身影。

Sans知道Frisk喜歡他。  
但那又如何呢？對吧。  
刻意找的時間和地點讓他的熱狗攤顯得清閒，他向後靠在椅子，坐的像渾身沒骨頭的骷髏一般懶散。

攤位上的番茄醬還剩一瓶，他伸長手臂拿了過來，心底盤算著回頭得向Grillby再要一些。  
闔眸啜了一口，熟悉的味道盈滿整個口腔，即便他從頭至尾根本沒有張口…這從科學上來探究是很不合理，但說到底除了Frisk好像沒有誰真的好奇過其中原理。

…啊，Frisk。  
思緒兜轉著又繞回同一個詞彙上，說不鬱悶是假的，Sans又喝了一口番茄醬，可是鮮明的味蕾衝擊並沒有沖去半點那個人類的畫面。

她微笑的樣子…她撒嬌的樣子…  
（她揮舞著樹枝的模樣…她選擇寬恕的模樣…）  
她思考的樣子…她哼著歌的樣子…  
（她渾身是傷的模樣…她將死的模樣…）  
她裝作不經意的偷看他的樣子…注意到他依舊一臉淡然後氣餒的可愛樣子…  
（她的鮮血染紅他視野的模樣…她朝他求救的模樣…）

「Sans…」她第一次知道他名字後嘟囔著。  
「Sans。」她被他戲耍後露出無言的決心臉。  
「Sans！」從「迷失」中醒來時看見的她。

「Sans！！」  
…嗯？這又是什麼時後來著。  
「Sans！！！」  
奇怪，怎麼想不起來…？

在顱骨上的輕輕敲擊在此時比雷聲更震撼，Sans嚇了一跳，闔上的眼眶一睜，就看見Frisk惱怒的凝視著他，在他顱骨上方幾公分的食指曲起，一副在敲門的架勢。  
「我還不知道你可以邊喝番茄醬邊睡著。」她無語的評價，收回了手：「或許我打擾了你和番茄醬小姐的美好約會。」

Sans因為她極冷的笑話而輕笑著：「welp，為想『她』不會介意讓你也一起來的。」他接過她所調侃的「番茄醬小姐」，將手上的紅色調味瓶遞了過去。

Frisk沒怎麼猶豫的接過那瓶番茄醬，（這讓他想起她小時候也曾經毫不猶豫的接過他念著廣告詞遞過去的草莓牛奶，）張嘴咬住瓶口，她熟練的繞到他身邊，和他並肩坐下。

他們兩個就這樣沉默了好一會兒，Frisk在這段時間裡偷偷看了他好幾次，Sans也沒有番茄醬可以裝忙，只能看看天看看地就是不看近在咫尺的小姑娘。  
啊…早知道就早點去跟Grillby買番茄醬了。難得的，他在心底數落自己的懶（雖然他很清楚下次他還是會拖到沒有庫存了才去買），一邊斜眼看向明顯有話想說的Frisk。

「…孩子。」  
他終於在她快要硬生生把那管子咬下來之前先打斷了沉默：「你有話想說，就直接說吧。」

「啊，就是…」  
有點尷尬的張了張嘴，Frisk抬手撫了撫被頭髮所掩蓋的後頸以安撫自己的情緒，她習慣性的伸舌舔了舔唇：「也，也不算什麼大事啦。」

Sans的視線在她殷紅的唇和粉舌上停留了半晌，然後再轉移到被她嚙咬的瓶口上，後知後覺的意識到了剛剛那可就是傳說中的間接接吻，白色的光點消失了好幾秒。

搞什麼。  
他都活幾年了，現在這樣心神不寧的是在搞什麼。Sans將思緒從鮮血淋漓的過去還有胡思亂想的此刻收回，嘗試著讓自己專注於現在Frisk要講的事情上。

「但是看來很讓你『骨惱』呢。」  
他半開玩笑的道，闔上了右眼眶輕笑，不意外的看到她嘗試著壓抑嘴角上揚的模樣。

她乾咳了聲：「我可在說正經事呢，Sans。」

這麼說著，她很明顯放鬆了些許，放下了手中的番茄醬，她調了調坐的方向讓自己半背對著Sans：「就是，今天早上突然注意到鏡子裡…」邊說著，她雙手向後伸將身後的髮由後往前撩至身前，讓Sans可以清楚看見她的後頸：「我後面的脖子上，有個東西…」

在Frisk白皙而纖細的脖頸上，赫然是一根白色的骨頭，Sans在辨認出來的時候怔了半晌。

「後來我用手機拍了來確認，看到是，一根白色骨頭…」她有些支吾的道，Sans將一隻手放到她的肩膀上，屬於骷髏的低溫透過薄薄的衣料傳到皮膚上，Frisk敏感的顫了顫：「我就，想起你來了……」

Sans凝視著那根白色的骨頭，緩緩的拉近了距離，骷髏不該擁有的冰涼吐息輕刮著她的後頸，Frisk反射性的縮了縮脖子，就聽見Sans似乎比平常還要低沉些許的聲音：「那你怎麼沒想到paps呢？」

她就像犯錯了什麼的孩子一樣心虛的低下頭，卻讓後頸上那如同刺青般的圖案更清晰的顯現在他眼前：「後來有想到papy，但，」她不自然的頓了頓，壓低了頭顱的同時也壓低了聲音：「第一個反應，就是想到你，所以…」

啊，多麼單純，多麼美好的一個孩子。  
Sans的視線沉沉的落在那在白皙的肌膚上以顯得鮮明的白色骨頭，以一根白色的骨指觸碰的同時，鎖骨上黃色四角星的位置也產生了微弱的麻癢，若有似無的搔弄著他的靈魂。

跟他有關嗎？  
尖銳的骨指輕輕摩挲著那圖案，Frisk繃緊了唇角：「Sans，」她制止道：「會癢。」

多好的孩子，不是嗎？  
Sans沒有聽到似的繼續摩挲著。  
Frisk喜歡他啊，喜歡骷髏Sans呢。

一直被壓抑在心底的感情在蠢蠢欲動，他看著自己的骨指在白皙的皮膚上所留下的紅色劃痕，左眼隱約有藍色火光在不安分的躍動。

她，真的可以是自己的。

那些關於重置的猜疑褪去，遲來的罪惡感亦被他短暫的忘卻，他上身前傾，清楚的看見她的後頸由於他過於靠近的呼吸而冒出的雞皮疙瘩。  
Frisk感覺Sans不太對勁…骷髏冰涼的齒抵上她怕的後頸，她不適應的稍稍挺直背脊，而Sans的雙臂錮住了她的腰。

「Sans…？」她的聲音覆著一層薄顫。  
寬厚的舌頭藍色如同答覆般的附上她的後頸，輕輕舔舐。

Frisk嚇了一跳，但攬著腰間的骨手卻又更使力了些許，將她棝的更緊。  
骷髏的舌頭和人類相異，沒有了粗糙的舌苔而顯得光滑，更是與人類相差甚遠的低溫。

那橫亙於白皙肌膚上的白骨就如同什麼符咒般撕毀了他的封鎖，Sans感覺到一直被他壓抑在靈魂深處的感情還有欲望都在燒灼著，連同在鎖骨上的印記也在發燙。

在懷裡的這個人類，可以是他的。  
她喜歡他的啊，他知道的。

他可以擁有她。  
何須猶豫。

「frisk…」  
在後頸上的白骨也彷彿響應了他的心思一般燒灼了起來，Frisk輕輕地顫抖著，感覺Sans的每一份觸碰都在讓她的大腦逐步失去控制。

不對勁…Sans不對勁。  
她嘗試著掙脫，可是又被抱的更緊，Frisk咬緊牙根壓下心頭的燥熱感——

「SANS！！」

突然的大喊讓Sans猛地回過神來。  
他抬眸，看見的是她璀璨的金色瞳孔。

——「SANS！！」  
在青色長矛的追逐下，她也曾經朝他這麼大喊，金色的眼眸裡盛滿慌亂，臉頰上的傷口有血液流淌而下。

…他在想什麼？  
他略帶無措的鬆開了手，所有的燥熱都被突然襲來的罪惡感全數澆滅。  
…他怎麼覺得自己有資格想這個？  
「…孩子，」他的聲音苦澀而沙啞：「去找paps問問看吧。」

在短暫的空間扭曲之後，那骷髏自原處消失。而Frisk捂著燒紅的雙頰，挫敗的低下頭。  
…這都什麼跟什麼啊…  
  


不意外的，她後來幾乎都沒有機會再見到Sans，那矮骷髏顯然充分運用了他的「捷徑」來躲她。  
她也認真的去找Papyrus問過關於印記的事情，可是Papyrus只是摸了摸下顎表示他也不知道…

算了吧，就算了。  
Frisk有些自暴自棄的想道，反正那印記在後頸，不刻意想的話根本不會記得它的存在吧？  
但是事與願違，每回一想起那傢伙，後頸的印記就會燒灼起來，高調的朝她宣示它的存在，也像在強迫著她去找Sans。

Sans到底喜不喜歡她，說真的，她心裡沒底。  
「重置」的能力不僅是深深的影響了地底怪物們的命運，亦深深的影響了Sans的性格。  
比如他的懶散，再比如他的冷漠。

一開始回到地表時，她只覺得再也不會有重置，那麼Sans應該也可以好好的生活，但是沒想到事情好像沒有她想得那麼簡單。  
從「什麼都會隨著重置而消失」的隨意到現在的「為每一個選擇擔負起責任」，她無法想像那究竟是怎麼樣的一個心理轉換。

所以當Sans開始躲她的時候，Frisk不知道究竟該怎麼做才是最正確的。  
是為了重置？還是什麼？Frisk無從猜測Sans到底是為了什麼在躲她，重置於他們而言就如同禁忌的話題，一人一骨都放在心上可是誰都不敢提。

——直到死亡降臨的時候。

她久違的終於得以與Sans面對面，藍色的粗糙布料被抓在手裡的觸感令她懷念，她用盡全力抬起頭，嘗試著看清那個骷髏的表情。

「…Sans。」她朝他擠出笑容，即使意識已經快要被疼痛淹沒，她還是努力抓緊他的衣擺：「真的再也不會有重置了…」

她很肯定，因為她感受不到時間在逐步回朔以及那彷彿是BGM一般的樂聲。  
這樣，Sans總可以放心了吧…？不管他在擔心什麼，都已經結束了。

「所以，你可以喜歡我了嗎…？」

「…可以的，kiddo。」  
雨水落在她的臉上，恍然間她還以為Sans哭了，骷髏堅硬的顱骨抵上她額頭，她的金瞳尖細的瞇起，嘗試著露出平常的笑容。

「太好…了。」

在人類後頸上的白骨與骷髏鎖骨上的黃色四角星隱隱散發出光芒，最後疊合，篆刻上了紅色的心型靈魂與藍色的倒心型靈魂。  
而對此一無所知的Sans凝視著Frisk，咧了咧嘴角發出一聲苦澀的輕笑。

「…不切實際。」他低喃。  
  


早晨的陽光照入凌亂的房間內。  
Sans懶洋洋的打了個呵欠，隨後套上藍色外套選擇瞬移離開，好逃避Papyrus仍未進步的義大利麵早餐。

鎖骨上的四角星在她離開後就消失了，Sans也不願再去多想，不管用什麼方法去奠祭她日子都得過，還不如過得讓她也放心點。

走在熟悉的十字路口，右轉通往Grillby's，然而異常的感覺在顱內灼燒，Sans停下腳步，轉頭看向相反的方向。

…奇妙的感覺，熟悉又陌生。  
他站在原地半晌，隨後打了個呵欠順從了直覺的方向而去。

然後在看見一個身穿藍紫色條紋衫的孩子時愣愣的停下了腳步，靈魂躁動著，他感覺當初那印記所在的位置又隱約的燃燒了起來。

是她。

顱內有聲音在如此咆哮。

即使沒有任何證據…  
哦去你妹的證據，老子知道是她。

那顱內的聲音強硬而執著的牽引著他向前。  
他在她身後兩三步處停下腳步。

Sans原本想要以他熟悉的老方式來開口，但是話語到嘴邊繞了個圈，他不經意的想起了那人類少女被他調侃為「壞習慣」的嗜好。

「heya，小公主。」  
他聽見自己的聲音輕快，就像那孩子總喜歡對他調情時那樣：「迷路了？」

那孩子緩慢的轉過身來，微微瞇起的金色瞳孔還有柔軟的棕色髮絲就和他記憶裡最初看到的她一模一樣。

那稚嫩的孩子歪了歪頭，蹙起眉頭似是在思考。  
「……S、Sans…？」  
  


幕後花絮  
Take 1：  
（那三條橫槓不知何時就在那裡了。）  
Sans：（看著鎖骨上的三條橫槓）……。  
（導演笑場）

Take 2：  
（在Frisk白皙而纖細的脖頸上，赫然是一個番茄醬的形狀。）  
Sans：puff…  
Frisk：（轉頭）什麼，是什麼？  
Sans：puff…讓你看起來更加美味的東西。  
Frisk：？？？

Take 3：  
（在Frisk白皙而纖細的脖頸上，赫然是一個GB炮的形狀。）  
Sans：（眼眶全黑。）  
Frisk：…Sans？  
Sans：（幫她把頭髮用好）什麼都沒有。

Take 4：  
化妝師：你再不好好想我們都會有個Bad time的。  
編劇：我能怎麼辦我也很絕望啊。

Take 5：  
（那稚嫩的孩子歪了歪頭。）  
小Frisk：…怪、怪叔叔…  
Sans：……………。

Take 6：  
Sans：為什麼我一定要舔她脖子？  
編劇：…………我喜歡。（喂


	21. 不說髒話，怪怪有責。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比人類更長的舌頭將Frisk殘留在他骨指的唾液舔舐乾淨，讓她不禁害羞的想捂住眼睛，Sans挪開了Frisk擋住視線的手，低頭，與她額頭相抵，唇與齒的距離近的很危險。
> 
> 可是Sans卻在Frisk以為他會深深的吻住她的時候發出了低沉和嘶啞的輕笑聲。  
> 「啊，多糟糕啊，」他的語調中彌漫著惡意的笑意：「我還不能吻妳呢…對吧Frisk？」
> 
> *Underfell*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※群作業「舌頭」。  
> ※把你的卡收起來，我才沒有開車呢別跟我說上車。  
> ※有OOC…（感覺依舊原Sans（哀傷. jpg  
> ※我從「三種吻」到「乖孩子」再到「夜」然後到這裡，我…  
> ※這是我第一篇UF SF？那OOC很正常嘛…（被拖去有了個good time

在Frisk面前，Sans可說是收斂了他絕大部分的侵略性。  
當然，那不代表他就像童話裡自願卸去了利齒的蠢獅子一樣失去了戰鬥能力。他偶爾表示出來的強勢還是令嬌小的人類少女雙頰緋紅、膝蓋發軟，但是相對而言他更喜歡看平時穩重 的怪物和平大使對他耍點小脾氣。  
他們交往的 日子以來，基本上都很安定也很甜蜜。  
但是Sans經常脫口而出的髒話還是讓Frisk傷透腦筋。

是，當然，Sans已經在Frisk面前收斂了很多（撞到腳上的小拇指骨那種時候不能怪他），但是Frisk還是（藉由怪物們）注意到，Sans反倒是把那些在她面前不能用的詞語用十倍粗俗的方式來嗆別人了。

這可不行。  
作為Sans女友並兼職怪物和平（形象）大使的Frisk賭氣的撇開頭不理他的同時這麼想道。

Sans這當事骨倒是不怎麼上心。  
對他而言，髒話是在地底那時賴以生存的防衛方式，在地表的此刻自然是不需要，但（除了在Frisk面前）也不是那麼嚴重的事情。  
畢竟，講髒話的人類，也很多啊。

直到某一天，在他想要親吻他可愛的小戀人的時候，被她擋住了。  
Sans還以為她又害羞了，取下了她抵著他牙齒的手，Sans凝視著她以利齒輕碰了一下，隨後就握在手裡輕輕地搓揉。  
滿意的看著她通紅的臉，他再次向她傾去——

「不行！！」  
滿臉通紅的少女以沒被握住的手再次擋住他，甚至原本乖乖窩在他懷裡的嬌小身軀也開始掙扎。

…他又做錯了什麼？  
「甜心？」就連無奈中也是滿滿的寵溺，Sans順著她的意思鬆開了懷抱，看著她調整坐姿轉而面向自己。

她滿臉嚴肅的豎起食指：「Sans，我決定了。」  
Frisk很顯然是想要把氣氛弄得認真些，可是她緋紅的雙頰讓Sans分心的想去捏捏。

「以後，只要你被我知道你說髒話，我就不讓你親、親親兩個小時！」

Sans的笑容凝結了。  
等等，什麼？

「而且，如果你強行…的話！就再增加兩個小時！而且晚上我去找BOSS睡！」

不行！他不允許！這不公平！  
Sans剛想反駁，就被溫軟的小手先握住了他的骨手。  
那雙金燦而富有決心的視線對準了他的目光。

「Sans，這是為了你好！」

這哪裡對他好了…  
他看著Frisk半晌，最後敗下陣來，屈服而寵溺的拍了拍她的腦袋。  
他又有什麼時後贏過這倔強的小妮子了？

於是曾經的雪鎮霸主開始真正的嘗試著戒掉髒話。  
Sans感覺自己這一陣子簡直連說都不會話了。

更別提偶爾爆出的粗口都會被其他怪物幸災樂禍的通風報信，他在一個小時內就讓自己沒辦法吻她二十八個小時了。

如果他有磨牙的習慣，估計現在那顆金牙已經沒了。

Sans怨念的看著Papyrus帶走了氣鼓鼓的Frisk，把嘴邊的髒話硬生生的嚥下去。

這樣下去他真的吃的到那可愛的小家伙嗎。  
骨手拍到臉上，齒間發出一聲洩氣的咒罵。  
「FFFUUUUUUCCCCKK...」

他的牙齒好寂寞啊，沒有她的嘴唇好寂寞啊。  
唇亡齒寒。  
他居然不合時宜的因為突然的聯想笑出聲來，然後又自幾惱怒的甩了甩腦袋。

「Sans，你們有舌頭嗎？」

Sans側頭，目光懶洋洋的移到Frisk身上，對方正歪過頭來滿臉疑惑的看著他，Sans分了點視線給她正在看的電視劇，畫面中男女主角在比誰的舌頭長。

現在的編劇腦子裡都裝什麼。  
他暗自吐槽，思緒轉回剛剛戀人問他的問題上。  
舌頭？他當然有，魔法可以解決一切，而且他可以證明他的舌頭比人類的好用多了——

他的視線落在她的唇上。  
他還要十五個小時又三十七分鐘才可以親她。  
話說，不會吧，這三個月裡，他還沒有動她嗎？

他暗自佩服自己，同時笑容的幅度因為腦裡的計畫而變大了些許。

「welp，妳知道的，魔法可以解決一切。」  
他的語氣就和回答她問他怎麼不張開嘴就說話吃東西時一樣敷衍，惹得她不滿的鼓起雙頰，甚至輕輕地打了一下他的肩膀：「我要看！」

上鉤了。   
已然成形的紅色舌頭刮過自己的牙齒內壁，他歪頭閉上一邊的眼眶，面露無奈的笑著。  
「heh，可是我可不知道你們人類的舌頭是怎麼運作的，叫我突然做一個也很難啊。」

他可愛的戀人不滿的又鼓了一下臉頰。  
「不過，如果妳可以給我看一下妳的，說不定我可以做一個給妳看看？」  
Sans沒有汗腺的腦門上逐漸有細密的汗珠形成。

這個要求確實是古怪了，Frisk疑惑的頓了頓，但是還是乖乖的吐出舌頭。  
「仄（這）樣…？」  
她的發音因此也變得滑稽。

很好。眼眶中的紅色光點變得幽暗，他輕笑，聲音低沉：「對，很好，」伸出骨指，他的嗓音多了份循循善誘的味道：「我看看…」

拇指壓住粉舌，由左至右的撫過後向前探入口腔，她不適的皺了一下眉，想要退後，卻又被另一隻骨手錮住了後腦勺。  
「別動。」他的聲音染上了命令的強勢，紅色的眼睛盯緊了她，鑲著金牙的笑在她果然因此定住不再移動時更顯張狂。

「good girl.」  
他笑著讚許，伸入口腔的拇指以及貼在頰邊的四指合作，將她的嘴張開更大的弧度。  
粉舌乖巧的任由他的拇指撫觸，過於白皙的骨指在她的口腔裡成為極度顯眼的存在，他因為這個景象滿意的瞇起眼。

拇指抽出，轉而以更長的食指與中指探索，兩根骨指輕巧的把玩著她的舌頭，在她的口中翻攪。

「Han（Sans）…」  
她抬手握住他的手臂，淚眼汪汪地看著他。  
Sans的動作不粗暴，反而讓Frisk不知怎的想起那些劇裡那些男女主角的接吻，那是超越她和Sans唇與齒的碰觸，如果戴上耳機甚至有機會聽見令人害羞的聲響…  
「我、我…」她的發音模糊而染有鼻音，配上討饒的視線…  
反而讓Sans更想欺負她。

他的視線溫柔的落在她微睜的雙眼上：「人類的構造可真是神奇，不是嗎？」

「比如舌頭…」  
舌頭探出張開的齒間，那是比身為人類的她還要更深的紅色，就像此刻燒灼著視線的他的瞳色一樣。

Sans低下頭，將人類按倒在沙發上，冰涼的舌尖舐去她還來不及滾下雙頰的淚珠，並抽出了骨指。  
然後他抬起頭，看著透明的液體在骨指上流下，他輕笑，在顱內把那想像成他更渴望的東西，目光轉而凝視著已經滿臉通紅的人類。

呵，真可愛。

比人類更長的舌頭將Frisk殘留在他骨指的唾液舔舐乾淨，讓她不禁害羞的想捂住眼睛，Sans挪開了Frisk擋住視線的手，低頭，與她額頭相抵，唇與齒的距離近的很危險。

可是Sans卻在Frisk以為他會深深的吻住她的時候發出了低沉和嘶啞的輕笑聲。  
「啊，多糟糕啊，」他的語調中彌漫著惡意的笑意：「我還不能吻妳呢…對吧Frisk？」

他什麼時候又這麼遵守規則了！  
Frisk臉上的紅暈又加深了，她也不知道到底該不該回覆，感覺自己所有的理智都被對方左框中赤色的注視燃燒殆盡，只有更陌生的本能在腦內流竄。  
但、她現在想要Sans…

Sans似是又知道了她想要說什麼，用骨手捂住她的唇，搖了搖頭戲謔的道：「nope，甜心，我可不是那麼沒有原則的骨。」  
即便細密的汗珠還有閃爍的紅光都表現出他的興奮，但Sans還是努力的作出遊刃有餘的樣子，欣賞著Frisk由於他沙啞而惡劣的話語輕顫。

他的小甜心總喜歡他這樣，不是嗎？

「但，我可以給妳點其他的…」頭顱往下，舌尖抵在她的脖子上輕舔，換來她一聲甜膩的嚶嚀：「只要妳想要…」

「Sans…」  
她被現在的情況搞得眼花撩亂，Frisk努力的想著現在的情況不太對勁，可是輕輕掃過耳廓的冰涼觸感以及粗重喘息讓她說不出話來。

啊啊，真好。

Sans滿意的感受著Frisk在他底下微弱的顫抖著，一隻骨手順著她的曲線向下撫摸。  
「甜心…frisk…」  
他在她耳邊呢喃，骨盆若有似無的朝她輕撞，接著以一隻手搓揉著她泛紅的耳根，舌尖沿著她鎖骨的輪廓輕描。

「唔嗯…Sans…」

骨盆又是一撞，Sans感覺不存在的腦子裡被她散發出來的香味填滿，在他顱內只留下咆哮著的本能意識。

他抬起頭，骨盆一頂，向下撫摸的手掀開衣角往危險的地帶前進，深紅色的舌頭即將探入她微張的唇內——  
  
  


「SANS！！人類！！我恐怖的PAPYRUS回來了！！」

突然的開門聲好像讓Frisk回過神，她猛地推開Sans，將衣服下拉蓋住露出的小腹，匆匆忙忙的便離開沙發往門口的方向前進。

「B、BOSS你回來啦…」  
「對…嗯？FRISK妳臉怎麼這麼紅，是發燒了之類的嗎？」  
塑膠袋放下的聲音，還有Papyrus猛然拉高的音量：「SANS！你這把懶骨頭！怎麼照顧她的！」  
「呃，BOSS！我今晚可以跟你睡嗎？」  
「嗯？當然可以…該不會是那傢伙又來了吧？！SANS！！」

Sans獨自坐在沙發上平復他的呼吸以及魔力，聽到Papyrus反覆叫他的聲音不由得心煩。  
「對啦媽的我害的！啊我操，paps你就不能趕緊去做你那該死的義大利麵嗎？！」

「PARDON？！我說叫我BOSS，SANS！還有這樣看來你的髒話還是沒有戒掉？！信不信今晚沒有你的意麵。」

Sans抬手捂住眼睛。  
「這他媽已經不是罵不罵髒話的問題了…唉凎…」  
他滿臉通紅的低聲咒罵。

喜聞樂見的，他後來被禁止吻她將近半個月。

現在寂寞的不只是他的牙齒了。

 

 

塵塵大大提供的腦洞↓

骨刺在自己的腳邊落地，你抬頭，看見火光搖曳的紅色眼睛。  
「管好你的嘴，嗯？」  
鑲著金牙的骷髏笑的張揚，他低下頭，拉近距離確認你能聽清他從齒間擠出的每一個字符。  
「不然老子替你卸了那亂說話的舌頭。」  
「清楚了？」  
你慌張的點了點頭。

「Sans？」溫柔的女聲，那骷髏轉過頭，竟是變成一副無辜的模樣。  
「甜心。」他的聲音低啞而染著寵溺，你抬頭望去，就連那赤紅色的眼睛都顯得溫和。  
Frisk在那骷髏向她走過去的同時轉頭看向你：「聽說你有事想跟我說？是什麼？」她的笑容親切又溫暖，你想起自己來這邊通風報信的具體事項，才剛開口卻又對上那冰涼的視線。  
「heh。」那骷髏僅是一聲輕笑來警告。  
「沒、沒事，」你支吾：「就是，很久沒見，來看看你…？」  
這個理由好像讓那個目光更刺了。  
Frisk頓了頓，轉頭看向那骷髏。  
「…Sans，你是不是又做了什麼嚇壞人家？」  
「甜心，你怎麼這麼說…」骷髏連忙否認：「我剛剛就和他聊幾句而已，對吧？」  
他轉過頭向你求證，Frisk也一同轉過來，於是他的視線再次變得具有威脅性起來。  
「…對。」  
你的聲音乾澀無力。

後來事蹟還是暴露了。  
Sans想把那多嘴的瘋狂女博士剁碎，但是看看他戀人現在陰沉的表情，還是這裡優先。  
「甜心，聽我說…」  
他雙手捧起她的臉頰，在看見她淚眼汪汪的表情時頓在原處。  
「甜心…frisk…別哭啊，是我的錯…」他手忙腳亂的安慰她，腦中某個角落卻在盤算著下次得處理的乾淨利落一點。  
Frisk輕輕推開他的手，低下頭想要離開，Sans的手又執著的捧起她的雙頰：「甜心…」  
「不要跟我說話。」她努力讓自己的聲音聽上去很生氣，但是帶有鼻音，Sans用額頭抵住她的：「甜心…甜心…」  
Frisk用力的抽開，轉身就要走，但Sans又從後面抱住她。  
「frisk，我錯了，我再也不會了真的…」  
下次真的得處理的乾淨一點。  
而Sans沒能注意到的是，Frisk在他懷裡鼓著臉頰，決心在她眼底閃爍。  
這可不行。  
她對自己說。  
（接正文）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※UF：為什麼你教你的Frisk三種吻就不會被打斷？！  
> ※UT：哦，兄弟，看來這方面體還得學學。  
> ※論老流氓的資深程度。  
> ※UT Sans不會讓自己有任何好事被打斷的機會，黑到極致。  
> ※UF Sans你還有很多得學啊。


	22. Ink Core Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「『包括』她還是『特別是』她？」Error對於這句話嗤之以鼻，騰空躍向對方的同時藍色絲線也飛速的前進。  
> Ink壓低了重心，一撐畫筆就向旁邊跳開躲開了攻擊，移動了自己的方向好讓自己背對著存放著AU原稿的屋子，畫筆護在身前。  
> 這場戰鬥是為了什麼呢？
> 
> *Inktale, Errortale, Core! Frisk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※不用說了，我自己去撞牆。  
> ※Ink×Core×Error注意。  
> ※就當練文筆好了。(癱倒  
> ※個人很喜歡這三隻，也很喜歡修羅場。  
> ※可是，他們三隻是怎麼互動的…？  
> ※BUG一堆，Hypo客串。  
> ※這不算Hypo主線，順便說一下。  
> ※我應該要多花一點時間做功課的，我去看了Ink的起源還有Error的Ask，可是感覺這兩位我還是掌握的很不到位。  
> ※Core也是，私設女性，不好意思。
> 
> （這是更早的）

當空間的裂縫另一頭冒出了Ink的笑容時，Core簡直是反射性的就想要把裂縫闔上。  
「Frisk！幹嘛不過來？」  
Core默默將目光定到畫家手裡已經沾好顏料的畫筆上面：「不用了Ink，我再巡會兒。」  
Ink直接越過了裂縫過來抓住她的手腕：「妳今天應該的都巡過幾十個了吧？來休息一下！」  
Core很想癱回決心臉。  
可是她的眼睛讓她辦不到。  
我如果真想要休息是絕對不會去塗鴉領域的。

但是她還真的在塗鴉領域睡著了。  
當Core靠到Ink肩膀上時，專注於畫作的畫家由於突然增加的重量而抖了抖筆尖，側頭一看就看見了睡的正安詳的Core。  
Ink就這樣安靜的看著Core看了半晌。  
總是表情豐富的畫家的臉上是一片沉靜，缺乏靈魂的軀殼之內有不同的情緒顏料在碰撞，陌生的情愫在膨脹，Ink沉了沉目光。  
「Frisk。」右手輕輕貼上那慘白的臉頰，Ink的嗓音低沉。  
專屬於自己的、Frisk。

「 **彩** 虹混蛋！」  
藍色絲線劃破空間，夾雜著雜音的吶喊打破寂靜，Error甫落地就注意到Ink還有靠在他肩膀上的Core，笑容微妙的僵了僵，隨即Error臉上出現更癲狂的色彩。  
Ink在注意到這裡的一瞬間就果斷的抱著Core離開了原處，藍色絲線破壞了地面，殘留下些許殘破的數據在空中飄浮數秒。  
「好久不見，Error，」不知是不是顧慮到懷裡的Core，Ink的聲音不比之前見面時那般嘹亮：「真是難得啊，你居然會來找我。」  
Error扯回藍線，幾個夾雜著亂碼的Error Baster憑空出現掃向Ink：「呵， **畢竟** 那 **混蛋** **可** **在你** 這裡啊。」  
單手抱著Core，Ink單手旋轉著巨大的畫筆擋下攻擊，一雙眼透出認真的顏色：「我說過了Error，我可不會允許你破壞任何一個AU，包括Core。」  
「『包 **括** 』 **她還是** **『** 特 **別是』** 她？」Error對於這句話嗤之以鼻，騰空躍向對方的同時藍色絲線也飛速的前進。  
Ink壓低了重心，一撐畫筆就向旁邊跳開躲開了攻擊，移動了自己的方向好讓自己背對著存放著AU原稿的屋子，畫筆護在身前。  
這場戰鬥是為了什麼呢？  
「…唔，Ink？」  
剛睡醒的模糊嘟囔讓兩個骷髏同時看去，Core從Ink肩膀上抬起頭，她的手鬆鬆的搭在Ink雙間上，雙腳曲起被Ink由膝蓋那裡抱著。  
她低頭看看Ink，頓了一會兒才搞懂這個視角的來由，然後這才轉頭看向Error。  
「…Error？」

「你們在幹嘛？」  
這句話好像什麼戰鬥的點火線，Error右手一張，藍色的線條開始肆意的在塗鴉領域中侵略起來，Ink放下Core，支起畫筆就向襲向AU原稿的藍色線條攻去，斷開來的藍色線條無力的垂下。  
Error分神瞥了一眼落地的Core，左手也悄悄的揮舞起來。  
接住了差點被Error帶走的原稿，Ink瞥了一眼，上頭寫著「Hypocrite! Frisk」，隨手一甩讓其回歸原位，他回身剛想確認Core已經安全逃到其他空間就看見對方被藍色線條捆住。  
五角星轉變為驚嘆號。  
「Frisk！」  
在他揮下畫筆阻斷藍線之前，Error已經先勾動手指拉回了藍線。  
「 ~~He~~ ** ~~he~~ he**he _…感謝 你_的 **大禮** **了，** **彩** **虹 混** **蛋 。**」  
夾在著亂碼的嘲笑此次格外的刺耳，Ink握緊畫筆，剛想說什麼就見Core輕輕的朝他搖了搖頭。  
然後消失在了Error召喚出的空間縫隙裡。  
畫家呆呆的站在原地半晌，才走過去拾起被落在原地的、他剛剛畫出的作品。  
靠在年輕畫家肩膀上的灰白色人類。

這次的Error不太溫柔。  
被藍色線條掐的難受，Core輕輕掙了掙，對方稍稍側過頭來，在漫天的星空底下黑色的骷髏揮了一下指頭。  
「那麼 **，** 讓我 **來** 看 **看** 。」  
藍色線條一緊，Core看見自己身上有幾個數據飛躍而出，落進走近了的Error手裡。  
「 _這次可_ ~~以~~ **採** **擷到多少…** 妳 ~~所謂的~~ ** ~~Omega時間~~ 線的數據** _，嗯_ ？」  
Core屏住呼吸——反正她本來也不怎麼需要——少許數據從Error手裡飛回她漆黑的眼睛往裡頭，餘下的被他用藍線拉住了。  
往常來說，Error不會這麼早就開始「拷問」，突然的襲擊才讓Core身上有數據落下而被捕獲。  
她還是堅信，Error是被屠殺線遺落下來的一個Sans，即便她沒有機會認知到他完整的背景故事。  
「Error，我們可以談談。」  
「 **當妳** 朋友的 _事_ _情？_ 」Error微笑著挑起眼眶：「可 ~~以 **，交** 出那~~條 **錯誤 _的時_** _間線。_ 」  
「那不是錯誤的時間線。」Core反駁。  
Error身上的亂碼閃了閃：「 _Welp， 我猜_ ** _，_ 我** **們 ~~的~~** ~~對~~ ** ~~話又~~ 到此** **結** 束了…？」  
藍色絲線在未知名的力量下被解開，Core張開雙臂掙脫控制，往Error的方向撲過去——  
「 **？！** 」  
人類突然拉近的距離讓有接觸恐懼症的Error一驚，他連忙側身閃開——  
裂開的空間縫隙裡，一雙纖細的臂膀穩穩的接住了Core，對上Error的眼睛時還友好的點了點頭。  
空間縫隙闔上。  
只留下Error獨自在風中凌亂。

「真是為他們兩個著急。」  
聽著Core的嘟囔，Hypo有些意外的挑起了一邊的眉頭。  
「為什麼？」Hypo詢問。  
「他們兩個明明就喜歡對方！為什麼就是不坦白呢？」  
溫和的人類納悶的感嘆。  
身為系統的Hypo出現了短暫的亂碼。  
「…什麼意思？」  
「Ink和Error啊，他們明明就相互喜歡，」Core很是認真的答覆，語氣就像在說服屠殺線的倖存者跟她走時一樣的嚴肅而耐心：「每一次都要把我當擋箭牌，真是受不了。」  
「……。」Hypo默默的繼續澆水。  
兩位啊，你們還有好長的路要走哦。


	23. 不知真偽的丟失片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胸口浮現出來的紅色心型在瞬間染上藍色，強烈的吸力將她向著窄小的相框內吸去，她連尖叫都還來不及，視線和意識就被過於刺眼的光芒所中斷。
> 
> 相框順著地心引力向地面落去，在柔軟的枕墊輔助下避免了破碎的命運。藍色的眼內屬於貓咪尖細的瞳默默地凝視著照片裡的一人一骨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →很久之前寫的。（？  
> →是群活動，進入相框的冒險故事。  
> →SF的tag好安靜啊。  
> →我在瓶頸期，所以寬容點。（被揍  
> →意思就是我也不知道我在寫什麼，作者已死讀者誕生，懂嗎。（就是被揍也不算無辜的意思  
> →是念寒幫我取的篇名。

Frisk不記得她這裡有這張照片。

精緻的木製相框，畫面中的自己燦爛的笑著，而摟著自己的是一個身穿藍色外套的…骷髏？

這又是什麼事情啊…  
正這麼想著，貓咪柔軟的側腹輕輕磨蹭她的手背，Frisk換了隻手來拿著相框，另一隻手則安撫著自家的貓咪。

「是愚人節…？怎麼可能，都幾月了，對吧？」  
喃喃自語著，Frisk習慣性的對貓咪道。貓咪由於她的撫摸而懶洋洋地瞇起眼，蓬鬆的藍色尾巴在身後隨意地擺動。

她疑惑地將相片翻至背面，沒有日期，只有兩個名字，但是似乎被刮花了，只能隱隱約約看見她自己的名字還有另一個開頭寫著「S」。

將相片翻至正面，畫面中的骷髏卻失去了眼眶中作為瞳孔的白色光點，Frisk困惑的眨了眨眼，卻看見那骷髏的左眼眶中隱隱亮起鬼魅般的藍色火光…？  
「啊，啊咧？」

胸口浮現出來的紅色心型在瞬間染上藍色，強烈的吸力將她向著窄小的相框內吸去，她連尖叫都還來不及，視線和意識就被過於刺眼的光芒所中斷。

相框順著地心引力向地面落去，在柔軟的枕墊輔助下避免了破碎的命運。藍色的眼內屬於貓咪尖細的瞳默默地凝視著照片裡的一人一骨。

「孩子？我的孩子？」  
溫柔的女音，是熟稔而寵溺的聲音，是媽媽…？不對啊，媽媽在她很小的時候就過世了不是嗎…

睜開眼睛，看見的是一張帶著溫柔笑意的…羊型怪物？腦袋依舊因為睡意而昏沉沉的，Frisk怔怔的看著對方。

那怪物因為她的反應而略帶不滿的蹙起眉：「你昨晚又熬夜了嗎？我的孩子。」

低沉的音調還有上揚的尾音讓Frisk反射性的緊張起來。  
「沒、沒有！媽媽，我昨晚很早就上床睡覺了…」

…欸？  
在Frisk因為自己的話語而失神時，那怪物懷疑的瞇起了眼，就像天下的每個母親在判斷自己的孩子是不是在呼攏自己時那樣。

「好吧，」那怪物向著房間門走去：「醒了就趕緊下來吧，別讓人家久等了。」

Frisk楞楞地看著對方體貼的帶上了門。  
「…好的。」

房間裡的擺設與平常無異，鏡子裡的自己似乎年幼了些許…？她不太確定，這種如同夢境一般的恍然感令她怔愣。

更別提剛剛的怪物帶給自己若有似無的熟悉感…  
…怎麼可能呢？那些上了地表的怪物她可沒什麼機會接觸的，更別提熟悉了。  
搖了搖頭甩開那個想法，她踏出房門往樓下走去。

「Tori…Toriel，」低沉的男音頓了頓：「Frisk不會又在賴床吧？」

「剛剛那孩子已經起床了，」方才來喚醒她的溫柔女聲答覆，短暫的停頓後聲音變得凌厲起來：「還有，Asgore，請你把你的手移開。」

「啊，好、好的…」

「FRISK還在賴床嗎？」一個極大的嗓門突兀的響起：「偉大的PAPYRUS這就去叫醒她！」

「我也去！」又是一個大嗓門。

站在樓梯間竊聽的Frisk聽到這句話匆匆忙忙的想回到房間，結果抬頭就看見房間門口一朵花，花盤中央一個嘲諷的笑臉。

What、What the…  
「早啊蠢貨，」嘲諷的笑容吐出刻薄的詞語，Frisk竟神奇的覺得習慣而無感：「你看到一副第一次看到我的樣子？睡昏了是吧？」

……呃。

「Punk！原來你已經起床了啊！趕快下來啊！」  
被身後突然的招呼嚇了一跳，Frisk轉過身，綁著高馬尾的魚人朝她咧開大大的笑容。

Frisk緊張的抓緊了衣擺。

「UNDYNE！人類才剛醒，你應該要語氣溫柔一點！」完全不亞於魚人的高調，跟在魚人身後的骷髏也探出頭：「早啊FRISK！昨晚睡得好吧！」

…莫名的熟悉感，還有…安全感？

「呃，對，睡的不錯…早啊…」她停了一下，回憶起剛剛那骷髏的自稱：「Papyrus…？」

那個名字脫口而出的瞬間，有一些陌生的畫面還有關鍵字很快的閃過。  
雪鎮…陷阱…謎題…約會…義大利麵…紅色領巾…？

一魚一骨愣了愣。  
「你不會真的是睡昏頭了吧？」那魚人上來就熟稔的攬住她的肩膀，Frisk被動的被她攬著下了樓梯：「我叫什麼？」

「…Undyne？」  
長矛…皇家守衛…義大利麵…情書…？

在樓下迎接的是一對羊型怪物，「爸媽」是最直接的反應，但隨後剛剛聽見的兩個名字也逐一浮現。

Toriel。  
領導…派…冷笑話…蝸牛…挽留…道歉…？  
Asgore。  
三叉戟…國王…道歉…金色花園…花茶…毛絨絨好先生…？

「那他呢？」  
魚人的指尖指向坐在Asgore對面，身著藍色連帽外套、帶著誇張笑容的、懶洋洋朝這裡看過來的骷髏。

是，在那個奇怪的相框裡同她合照的那個骷髏。  
剛才沒有聽到任何怪提及他的性命，但是當視線觸及他的瞬間，卻有種柔軟的情緒在不斷的漫出胸口，熟悉的音節幾乎是不假思索就脫口而出。

「…Sans。」

不知道是不是錯覺，那骷髏眼眶裡的白色光點尖銳的跳動了一下，藍色的光芒一閃而逝，隨後又是再平常不過的懶散笑靨。  
「怎麼了？」他問，看向攬著她的Undyne還有在她身後的Papyrus。

「剛剛Frisk一副不認得我們的樣子，」一頭褐色的短髮被隨意的揉亂，Frisk連忙把亂翹的髮絲壓好，朝著Undyne投去一個不滿的眼神：「嗯，這還比較像樣一點。」

「welp，你要我評價的話，這孩子看起來…」Sans就在椅子上隨意的歪了歪頭，調侃似的闔上右眼眶：「no bones broken（沒事）。」

Toriel捂嘴輕笑，Undyne倒是乾脆利落的翻了個白眼。

「SSAAANNNSSS...」  
「你笑了，bro。」  
「我知道而且我討厭這樣。」  
　　  
莫名熟悉而且日常的對話讓Frisk不禁掩嘴輕笑，她抬頭，看見Sans正凝視著她。

「welp，我想，你已經準備好要去約會了？」  
骷髏隨意的聳了聳肩，笑容依舊，但Frisk也突然注意到原本積淤在胸口的不安感已經緩緩飄散，她轉過頭，看到其他四個怪物一臉期待的模樣。

「對了，Frisk，Alphys說這週末還想要跟你一起看一下喵喵親親2，」Undyne突然又提及了一個她不認得的怪物名稱，但是恍然卻又覺得熟悉：「你有空嗎？」

眨了眨眼，Frisk思考半晌才剛要答覆，便被攀上腰間的骨手所阻斷，她轉過頭，不知何時站到她身邊的Sans輕笑：「heh，抱歉，她週末的時間已經說好要給我了。」

「SANS！」Papyrus不滿的抗議：「FRISK跟你交往不代表她就是你的了！你也得讓她也剛我們一起玩啊！」

「抱歉papy，」Sans低沉的嗓音離得很近，由於壓低而帶著些許的沙啞，再加上若有似無的笑意讓Frisk很敏感的意識到自己的耳朵燒紅了起來：「但她答應過我了：她現在是我的人了，heh。」

就像小孩子炫耀一般的言論，屬於骷髏的低溫透過薄薄的衣裳傳遞到她身上，她敏感的縮了一下，感覺到攬著腰間的骨手隨著對方的輕笑而顫動。

「咳、咳。」  
Asgore從報紙後頭乾咳了幾聲。

Frisk回過神來般的推開了那骷髏，然後面紅耳赤的把對方往門外推：「爸、爸爸媽媽我們出門了！」

Toriel微笑著揮手道別，Asgore也從報紙後頭冒出頭露出笑容：「路上小心！」

看著Frisk把Sans硬生生的推出門外，Toriel放下了手，臉上的笑慈祥依舊。  
「Asgore，我想我們已經談過他們兩個交往的問題了。」  
「…我好歹也是她爸爸呢，剛剛那句…」  
「Asgore？」  
「對不起，我全盤支持他們兩個交往…」

旁邊的Undyne則是略帶煩躁的甩了甩頭：「啊啊，可惡！我要去找Alphys！」  
說著，女戰士也毫不猶豫的奪門而出。

「等等！UNDYNE！我們的訓練呢…！」

直到走出一段距離，Frisk才停下腳步。  
她覺得很混亂，這樣像日常一樣的互動，熟悉又陌生的怪物們，在大腦深處喧囂的記憶碎片，她原本推搡著藍色外套的手隨著她的思緒落下，卻又被另一隻骨手握住。

她抬首，Sans正凝視著她。  
「覺得很莫名其妙？很難受？」他詢問，看著Frisk一臉寫著「你怎麼知道」時忍不住輕笑，Frisk卻莫名的聽出了其中的苦澀。

Sans鬆開了握著她的手，將雙手都插回外套口袋裡頭，他的視線望向別的方向：「抱歉，剛才可能讓你不舒服了吧，」他的語調依舊輕鬆隨意：「走吧，我帶你隨意的走走繞繞。」

說著他頭也不回的就邁開步伐，Frisk愣了幾秒才趕緊追上，沒有被握住的手垂在身側空蕩蕩的，Frisk複雜的握了握拳，而後又鬆開。  
果然，那個相片中的骷髏，可以說就是關鍵人物吧。

她還等著那個骷髏跟自己解釋一下穿越進相片裡頭的科學根據或者為什麼選中她之類的，結果對方就在公車站旁邊停下，抬頭看了一眼跑馬燈之後轉過頭：「嗯，幸運，馬上就來了。」

…？？？  
Frisk疑惑的歪了歪頭，轉頭果然看見公車正朝向這個方向開過來，她猶豫了一下之後轉頭看向Sans：「呃，沒有捷徑之類的嗎…？」

Sans的視線落在公車上，聽到她的問句後輕笑了一聲：「孩子，你應該要先問我要帶你去哪裡才對。」  
他向著停下的公車走去，Frisk連忙跟上，公車司機熱絡的和他們打招呼，她跟在Sans略帶無措的也打了招呼，在抵達空位時她習慣性的坐在窗邊。

「至於你說的『捷徑』…」他頓了頓，轉頭看向她：「怎麼會想到有『捷徑』？」

Frisk一怔，欸，對呢，為什麼？  
她支吾了一下，隨後老實的交代：「唔嗯，我，我也不知道…」拇指略帶焦躁的相互繞圈，她整理了一下措辭：「直、覺？感覺你就像知道很多條『捷徑』的人…？」

她抬頭，看見Sans也沉默的看著她。  
Sans沉默了數秒，隨後一如既往的以輕笑帶過剛才異常的沉默：「呵，如果你稱那為直覺的話，那真的很準呢。」  
他轉頭看向窗外：「welp，偶爾別走捷徑，看看沿途的風景不也不錯嘛…」他頓了頓，低聲呢喃：「說起來，這還是你告訴我的呢。」

她沒聽清，稍微拉近了距離：「Pardon？」

Sans抬手揉亂了她的頭髮：「沒什麼。」想了想又道：「說起來，到達目的地可能還要一段時間。如果你無聊可以睡一下。」

Frisk應了聲，轉頭看向窗外。  
她自己住的那個地方離怪物居住的地區有一段距離，所以街上可以隨處見到怪物的景象是不常見的。轉頭看去，就看見兩個高大的、穿著盔甲的怪物正並肩坐在長椅上吃著冰棒，而藍色的兔子怪物則是笑容親切的將冰棒遞給身邊的小孩。

三隻青蛙怪物跟四隻長翅膀的怪物在聊——嗯？為什麼那長翅膀的都邊哭邊飛走了？  
臉上帶著紅暈的飛機喊的「BAKA」連在公車裡都聽得見…  
冒著煙的行走小火山…  
啊，蜘蛛甜甜圈，今天開分店，好熱鬧啊…  
那個怪物戴的帽子真酷啊，另一個怪物是在講笑話嗎？笑得真開心…  
Undyne？那旁邊那個肯定是Alphys，嘻，臉都紅透了，兩個都…  
啊，那怪物，一看就知道沒有怪緣…

她在數那是第幾隻Temmie的時候睡著了，閉著眼點著頭，額頭差點就撞上窗戶，被Sans及時拉回來。  
白色光點沉默的凝視著她，他看著Frisk沉睡的表情猶豫了半晌，終究是讓她的腦袋靠上他跟厚實扯不上關係的肩膀上。  
誰知道她卻很熟練的磨蹭了一會兒找到舒適的姿勢，睡了過去。

Sans垂眸，偷偷的牽起她的手。  
「…趕快想起來啊，kiddo。」

Ebott…山？  
她默默在心中複述眼前的招牌，她記得這是最初怪物們被封印的地底就是在Ebott山這裡？

她轉過頭，Sans朝著山揚了揚下顎。  
「往這裡，」他說，輕鬆的闔上右眼眶：「我知道一條『捷徑』。」

即使那根本不是可以用「捷徑」來一筆帶過的能力，但Frisk想吐槽的心情很快的就被眼前的藍色花田所吸引。

走在前頭的Sans以一根蒼白的骨指輕輕點了一下花瓣，神奇的，花朵中傳出了熟悉的聲音。  
「聽話，好嗎？我的孩子。」

是，Toriel？

Sans停下了動作，轉過頭來，蒼白到骷髏站在散發著藍光的花田中央，無關喜悲的笑容依舊，黑色眼眶中的白色光點注視著呆愣的她。  
「這是回音花，孩子，」難得的，他開口解釋，聲音如常的帶著懶散的強調：「到處看看吧，孩子，或許你可以知道你想要知道的。」

Frisk沉默的點了點頭，轉而觸碰身旁的一朵花。  
「偉大的PAPYRUS終於捕獲到了人類！」  
熟悉的話語不禁讓她輕笑，Toriel和Papyrus的聲音在不知不覺中勾起模糊的記憶，一種柔軟的情緒在心中流淌。

Frisk一直都知道自己失去了一段回憶，可是身邊沒有線索可以尋找，她後來也逐漸在和平的日常中逐漸失去了對記憶的追尋。  
…但是，真的就甘願這樣嗎？

她也不敢肯定，抬手緩慢的一一觸碰著藍色花瓣，眾多不同的聲音也逐一傳出，有些很活潑，有些則帶著些許的彆扭，更多的是真正的歡欣喜悅，無一不是在同她對話。  
有趣的是，她在聽見那些聲音的時候，腦子裡都可以輕易答出聲音主人的名字，並由於腦中所勾勒出的畫面而輕笑。

「很奇怪，不是嗎？」Sans的聲音不出意料都躲在很後頭，她轉過頭，那骷髏正保持著雙手插在口袋中的姿態，沉默的凝視著她：「你從來沒有獲得LOVE，但你確實得到了love。」  
她耐心的沒有立刻再去點最後一朵花的花瓣，停留在原地片刻，果然聽見了Sans的聲音再次響起。

「heh，或許其實沒那麼奇怪吧。」  
低啞的男音變得柔和，去掉了那層若有似無的笑意而帶上了寵溺的調。

Frisk得意的露出笑容，Sans則帶著些許無奈聳了聳肩，就像驚喜被提早發現了似的。

柔軟的指腹輕觸花瓣，寂靜了半晌之後，是她再熟悉不過的聲音。  
她自己的聲音。

「保持決心。」  
溫和而堅定的一句話，即使只有短短幾個字符，Frisk卻感覺到有什麼東西如潮水般湧來：那些品嚐過派、選擇過的寬恕、每一條傷、從背後傳來的招呼、被發了好人卡的一場約會、第一次的死亡、立於峰頂的身影、從四方形變為人形的機器人、揮舞的三叉戟、一朵花的叮嚀、送出的情書、實驗室裡的黑暗、不屬於自己的名字、帶著眼淚的鹹味的唯一一次擁抱、紅色的夕陽……

她、她是Frisk…  
她是怪物們的——

跪倒在土壤上的膝蓋沾上了塵土，緊緊抓著的頭髮牽動頭皮帶來痛感，Frisk咬著牙瞪著地面，金色雙眸在混亂中散發出異常燦爛的光芒。  
她忍受著強烈的疼痛抬頭，就看見Sans依舊站在遠遠的地方，她無法辨清他此刻的表情，是像平常一樣，黑色眼眶內的白色光點冷靜從容？還是就像在地底的MTT飯店裡、在那次令她失憶的意外中那樣，黑色的眼眶盛滿死寂以及怒意？

「…Sa、ns…」

這是夢嗎？是因為她看著電視上的怪物們時那種莫名的嚮往還有懷念所誕生的？還是這才是一切的起因？

由於腦內不斷迴響的高頻雜音而緊緊的閉上眼，她低下頭，感覺眼淚灼熱的流下雙頰…  
…然後失去意識。

Sans默默的看著Frisk消失在一陣強光之後，緩步走至藏有他嗓音的回音花前，骨指一點，回音花依舊複述著他所說的話，然而在最後一句後沉默半晌，卻多了一句呢喃。  
　  
「…因為你獲得了我給你的love啊。」

他垂首，眼眶闔上。  
「趕快想起來啊，frisk…」  
骷髏總是懶散隨意的話語染上微啞的嗚咽。

她醒來的時候，還感覺悶悶的，無法呼吸。  
轉頭一看，自己養的懶傢伙正大光明的趴在自己的胸口瞇著眼睛睡覺呢。

「…Sans，起來，我說過多少次別趴在我身上睡覺。」

貓咪睜眼看了她一眼，隨後聽話的躍下，轉而窩在她身側，Frisk坐起身，作為罪魁禍首的那張相片消失了，而一切就如她失去意識前一樣…

…想起剛才那如同夢境般的一切，她又向後躺倒，轉身抱住了貓咪柔軟的身軀。  
藍色的貓咪蹭了蹭，低低的「喵」了一聲沒有多做反應。

想起夢裡那和自家主子名字一模一樣的骷髏，她捧起貓咪，與對方藍色的瞳對視，只覺得牠的笑容越看越想那個矮骷髏……

「…怎麼可能啊。」  
她把對方攬入懷裡，轉成側躺著蜷縮起來，低頭輕輕地摩挲著貓咪柔軟的毛。  
這週末去Ebott看看…？去看看有沒有Toriel他們，然後他們知不知道自己就知道了嘛。

「等會該給你洗個澡了，小傢伙。」

她沒有注意到的是，懷裡的貓在聽見這句話時左眼一閃而逝的藍光，還有那就像柴俊貓一樣的狡黠的笑容在偷偷的擴大。  
「…heh。」


	24. 記一次雙關大戰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「用網路得小心點，kitty，畢竟…」
> 
> 「好奇心可以殺死貓。」  
> （Curiosity killed the cat.）
> 
> *Kittytale*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →是 @唯艾-VIA 的Kittytale。  
> →當然，Frisk要學會說話還要很長的時間。  
> →就當Frisk格外有講雙關的天賦好了。（滾  
> →Papyrus不在家，主骨與喵咪的日常。  
> →SF…能量…不足嗚嗚嗚…

Frisk知道Sans很喜歡講雙關語的冷笑話——從聲音高亢的骷髏口中學到的——但是她對此並無什麼感受。  
一是因為她自身對於人類語言的理解尚不完善，二是因為…嘛，就算如此，於她而言又有什麼關係呢？Sans喜歡嘛。

所以她一直以來都不明白為何Papyrus對此的忍耐度這麼低，還有除了Toriel之外的其他人往往都會翻個白眼。

在她成為了人類之後尤甚。  
她每次捧場的笑聲往往令Sans願意拋出更多的雙關，最終在Papyrus忍無可忍的咆哮中停下。

要把雙關把玩的熟練需要對語言以及字詞的熟練運用還有靈活的思路轉換，後者Frisk絕對不缺，但是對於前者，有待加強。

但是效果不錯。  
在她說出“I love Sans a skele-ton!”並把對方惹得滿面通藍之後，這房子簡直更不適合Papyrus居住了。

貓咪與主骨之間沒有計數的雙關語比賽開場，在Papyrus不滿的怒嚎中拉開序幕。

將美味的食物咽下，Frisk饜足的瞇起眼，一歪頭就看見Sans眼前的盤子一片空蕩，只餘下義大利麵紅色的醬汁。

義大利麵這次的醬汁美味的不得了——即使這回的醬汁只是從商場上購買的。

很美味，真的很美味，Frisk的視線定在Sans的餐盤上，回憶著方才鮮甜的滋味，她不禁舔了舔舌頭，白色的尾巴在身後輕輕擺動。  
Sans好浪費食物啊…她想，即使她已經被Toriel教訓過數次，她此刻還是想拋下人類那些見鬼的吃飯禮節，按照本能的伸舌把那些美味全部都舔舐殆盡。

…等等。  
她後知後覺的眨了眨眼，抬首，視線落在Sans始終閉合的齒間。  
Sans有舌頭？

滑著手機的Sans自然是早就注意到了自家貓兒灼熱的視線，黑色眼眶的白點移動，在對上Frisk的視線時閃了閃。

「怎麼了？」他放下手機，甫成為人類不久的貓兒對一切都充滿好奇心，他是個跟熱心扯不上邊緣的懶散骷髏，但是坐在餐桌旁替小傢伙解解惑他還是辦得到的：「kitty？」

Frisk又茫然的眨了眨眼，一歪頭，頭頂的貓耳隨著她的動作也歪倒：「Sans…有舌頭嗎？」

怎麼會對這種事情好奇起來了？  
一邊的眼眶邊緣上挑做出挑眉的動作，他放鬆身子癱進座位裡：「welp，技術上來說——沒有。」

「那，實際上來說呢？」Frisk反應的很快，順著Sans的話頭追問。

「也沒有。」Sans答覆，看著Frisk一下子垂下的耳朵時不禁失笑：「kitty，那不能寄望我一個骷髏擁有你們有機生物才有的肌肉啊。」

貓耳顫了顫，似是有什麼關鍵字敲響了哪一段回憶，她瞇起眼癟著嘴思考了幾秒：「可是你們不是可以用魔法做嗎？」

哦？Sans略帶意外的笑了：「你怎麼知道的？」

「網路！」

Sans的表情空白了半晌，Frisk還沒能完全從烏黑的眼眶中看出什麼就又看見那如同白玉一般的目光恢復了。  
「…從網路？知道我們骷髏怪物可以用魔法凝結出…器官？」見Frisk肯定的點了點頭，Sans思考著等等得翻一下手機和電腦的上網記錄，輕笑：「用網路得小心點，kitty，畢竟…」

「好奇心可以殺死貓。」  
（Curiosity killed the cat.）

第一個反應是由於這句話直接的意思而泛起的不安感，Frisk抬手按住頸後冒起的雞皮疙瘩，看向Sans，果然看見對方露出狡黠的笑，隨即開啟的齒間探出由魔法製造出的藍色舌頭，就像每次她討饒時俏皮的吐舌。

開戰？  
白色的尾巴一擺，Frisk躍下自己的椅子，在躍進Sans張開的臂膀時感覺到熟悉的空間跳躍，眼角所見變為客廳，尚未洗淨的餐盤被無良心的一骨一貓遺落在餐桌上。  
她已經不再是會因為風吹草動就繃緊神經的貓兒，於是她給自己找了個更穩當的姿勢，掌心觸及骷髏怪物的雙頰，拇指柔軟的指腹小心翼翼的去觸碰些微透明的藍色舌頭。

以魔法型塑的舌頭比她自己的舌頭還要寬，也更厚，亦更長，觸感也是平滑而微涼的，她的視線落在那初次看見的東西上，靈活的腦中卻也開始運轉，思索著在下一秒鐘可以使用的雙關。  
Sans倒是淡定的任由她把玩。

…直到他看見Frisk也探出了粉紅色的舌頭，而且他們的距離隨著她的前傾而拉近。

「ki——」  
舌尖被猛地握住然後向外一拔，魔法的能量被牽動，舌根傳來一陣遲鈍的麻感，話語被強硬阻斷的感覺可不好受，Sans瞪大眼眶，看著即時煞車的Frisk朝他露出笑容。

「怎麼了？」  
她俏皮的笑了笑。

「有貓咪叼走了你的舌頭嗎？」  
（Has a cat got your tongue?）

黑色眼框內的白光一閃，Sans收回了舌頭，抬手握住了她的手腕。  
「嗯，當然，」他答覆：「是一隻調皮的小貓呢，嗯？」  
Frisk咯咯笑著，由於得逞了一次而笑的歡快。

「得給個懲罰才行。」他闔上一邊的眼眶：「得怎麼做呢…？沒有點心？不准跟我睡？還是把你的三餐交給tori打理？」

腦子裡的畫面從化為泡影的點心轉成用爪子撓門的嗚咽聲，再轉成Toriel準備的豐盛「營養餐」，Frisk抖了抖，趕緊收起笑容朝著Sans討好的蹭了蹭。

「畢竟…」Sans輕笑。

「There's more than one way to skin a cat.」  
（直譯：剝貓咪的皮的方法不只一種。）  
（延伸：做一件事有多種選擇。）

Frisk愣了愣，這才反應過來，哼了一聲在Sans胸前輕敲，Sans裝作被打疼的哀了一聲，隨後在Frisk想要關心他的時候又把她攬入懷裡。

「heh，我猜這回是我贏了。」他笑，看著她氣噗噗的小臉：「不如現在我們來睡個小覺（have a cat nap.）如何？」

骨指沿著她柔軟的下巴輪廓輕撓，她開心的瞇起眼，應允的一聲「嗯」由於他的安撫而加上了些許顫音。

「很好，」在沙發裡找個舒服的姿勢把Frisk摟好，Sans闔上眼眶：「好夢，kitty。」


	25. 花福蘭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「「不行！！」」  
> Toriel和Chara異口同聲的反駁，沒有血緣關係的母女倆臉上的堅定異常相似。
> 
> 「你把打仗當作開玩笑嗎？」Toriel嚴肅道。  
> 「你還沒有我強呢Frisk！」Chara亦附和道。
> 
> Frisk的視線從她的家人身上緩慢的移動，最後落在Toriel的臉上，不知從何處被拿出的樹枝被竄在手裡，隱約之間有黃色的四角星亮起。
> 
> 「不用擔心，」她的聲音很平淡，甚至從容的挾帶著若有似無的笑意：「我有決心。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →很久之前的腦洞，最近翻到就填一填。  
> →反正就是Frisk從軍的故事。  
> →邏輯美好的死光光。（？？  
> →從軍真的不容易，但這是篇沙雕文。  
> →可能怪物當兵跟我們人類不太一樣吧。（不要推卸責任  
> →我在我自己的文裡跑個龍套有什麼好矛盾的嗎。（理直氣壯  
> →私設山多，有些許PF、花福、羊猹、羊夫婦，主CP是SF注意，只是成分不高。（？  
> →女福女猹，姊妹設定注意。  
> →雷者自己迴避，請不要讓我用請的。  
> →最後說真的，探討邏輯與深度請出門右轉，我這篇就是寫的爽了個飛。（？

0.   
很久很久以前，有一對慈祥的羊夫婦，他們收養了一對人類的雙胞胎。

但是由於官府對人類的態度尚不甚友善，於是羊夫婦決定默默的養育她們，只有小村落的大家知道這件事。

姐姐為Chara，妹妹為Frisk。  
她們跟羊夫婦的親生兒子Asriel都非常要好，又以Chara尤甚。

於是在Chara十六歲那年，她向羊夫婦提起婚事，表示願意娶（劃掉）嫁給Asriel，羊夫婦欣然同意。

於是在這個小小的村落裡，怪物們替這對小情侶辦了一場小小的婚禮。

但是，好景不長，戰爭開始了。

軍單，寄入這個小村落裡。

1.   
照理來說，長子Asriel應當接下軍單，與家人一同購買軍事配備後前去為種族付出。

原先他對這個選擇也同樣充滿決心，但是在看見自己新婚妻子的猩紅色雙眼後卻動搖了。

他才剛結婚呢。

「Chara，等我回來。」  
他這麼說著，輕輕地吻在妻子的頰邊，綠眸裡盛滿他靈魂伴侶的愁容：「我會回來的。」

「別說這種話！立Flag啊！」  
「痛痛痛Chara別扯耳朵！」

眼前的互動讓他回憶起當年與自己太太青澀的當年，於是Asgore站起身，即使已發福不少但是他凌空出現的紅色三叉戟仍顯得威風凜凜。

「那麼，我去吧。」  
一家之主的嗓音低沉。

「別傻了，Asg，」Toriel想也不想的就否決了這個決定：「你退步太多了，不管是實力或者是身材都是。」

青澀的當年…  
啊，是當年啊。  
Asgore看著自己妻子的表情淚流滿面的將目光對向自己的肚腩。

「那麼，我去吧。」  
堅毅的少女音阻斷了兩對夫妻的對話。

「「不行！！」」  
Toriel和Chara異口同聲的反駁，沒有血緣關係的母女倆臉上的堅定異常相似。

「你把打仗當作開玩笑嗎？」Toriel嚴肅道。  
「你還沒有我強呢Frisk！」Chara亦附和道。

Frisk的視線從她的家人身上緩慢的移動，最後落在Toriel的臉上，不知從何處被拿出的樹枝被竄在手裡，隱約之間有黃色的四角星亮起。

「不用擔心，」她的聲音很平淡，甚至從容的挾帶著若有似無的笑意：「我有決心。」

Chara恍然間想起難得惹怒了Frisk之後被胖揍一頓的事蹟。  
Toriel則是親眼看見那個紅色的靈魂在她孩子的胸口顯眼的躍動。

「…我不允許。」

低沉的聲音打破了短暫的寂靜，高大的羊型怪物立起，就算沒有紅色的三叉戟，他渾身散發出來的壓力依然不可忽視。

「這個話題到此為止。」Asgore顯然已經有了盤算（而且顯然也不是他們可以達成共識的盤算），他久違的強勢讓所有人與怪短暫的失言。  
「時間不早了，大家都回去睡吧。」

2.   
Frisk沒打算屈服。  
她知道Asgore是擔心他們的安全，守護好家人的決心強烈到幾乎可以融化那顆白色的倒心型。

但是，她沒有打算屈服。

對著清澈的河水倒映出來的自己認真的上著色，白與黑蓋過屬於人類的肌膚，變成了略顯陰森而可怖的模樣。

作為人類，若要打扮成不會被識破的怪物的話，果然只有作為相似的骷髏可以作為選擇。  
聽說骷髏各有怪癖，她謊稱自己喜歡戴假髮想必不成問題。  
戴上手套，確認了一下自己的打扮大致沒有缺失，她站起身。

「…Frisk。」  
Chara的聲音從背後傳來。

轉過身，是她嚴肅的表情，猩紅色的眼專注的凝視著她，雙拳竄緊。  
月色之下，兩人一時都沒有開口。

最終還是Chara首先垂下了目光。  
「…富有決心，不是嗎。」她低語，兩顆同樣的紅色心型在彼此胸口閃耀著，Chara扯了扯嘴角，隨後聳聳肩做出隨意的模樣：「Welp，我想如果你認真了的話我是攔不下你的。」

Frisk沒有答話。  
而Chara看著她的手臂…她知道那裡有個燒傷的傷口，她知道那是Frisk已經和Toriel面對面的證明。

紅色的小刀在白色的月光下亮著跟決心同色的光芒。  
「拿著，這絕對比樹枝什麼的都來得實用。」

在村子門口，又有人將她喊住。她回頭，看見的是金色的花瓣還有花盤中央的臉蛋。

「別那麼看著我，」Flowey撇了撇嘴：「那傢伙還不知道，我自己來的。」

由獲得Asriel的魔法能量而存在的小花朵歪了歪腦袋，看著她的行囊還有她的裝扮。

「蠢死了，」他刻薄的評價：「就你這麼去，估計會被軍營裡的怪物欺侮致死。」

是這樣嗎？  
Frisk不只第一次的想，Asriel這麼善良，估計是把他黑暗的一面都給了Flowey還比較有可能。

恍神之際，背包重了重，Flowey已經極其自然的攀上她，對上她的視線時還不耐煩的哼了一聲。

「幹嘛？我這是幫你提升存活率…要走就快走吧。」

在靜謐的房屋之內，Toriel垂首凝視著桌面上的白紙。  
作為一個母親以及村落的老師，她已經很久沒有把火焰當作攻擊使用…更別提是向著自己的孩子。

她捂住臉，將所有的複雜都藏在毛絨絨的白掌後頭。

過了半晌，她鬆手並提起筆，開始撰寫。而寫著軍營地址的信封就在她的手肘旁。

3.   
「YO！你也是要去從軍的嗎！」

突然的搭話，Frisk嚇了一跳，轉過頭看見是個怪物，沒有雙手，黃色的尾巴在身後擺動，瞪著一雙興奮的眼凝視著她。

「對…咳，我也是。」  
她試著降低音調讓自己聽上去低沉一點。

那個怪物全然沒有注意到她的不對勁，興高采烈的看著已經在不遠處的報導門口，他的音調高昂：「COOL！！我終於可以見到Undyne，為族爭光，在戰場上攻擊人類了！」  
語畢他又轉頭看向Frisk：「你呢？你是什麼怪物？」

Frisk再次乾咳了一聲。  
「骷髏，骷髏怪物。」

「Wow！我還沒見過骷髏怪物呢！叫我Monster kid吧！你…」  
話還沒說完便遠遠的傳來喚聲，MK的注意被轉移，是他的父母，他們正不滿於他由於期待而過於快速的腳步。

「Oops，我忘了等一下我爸媽，」MK吐了吐舌頭：「回見，同梯！」

語畢也不管Frisk的答覆，轉身跑回了父母身邊。她佇立於原地片刻，看著MK表演平地摔兩次之後回到了父母身邊。

…已經，不能回去了。  
暗自提醒著自己，她剛想轉身，就聽見身後傳來極低的聲線還有沉重的威壓。

「菜鳥，」身後的聲音道：「不知道怎麼跟前輩打招呼嗎？」

「轉 過 身 來 ， 跟 我 握 手 。」

僵硬的轉過身，在來得及看清楚之前，伸出的手便先被握住，在握手的力道之間…

「PU————」  
傳出了極其尷尬的聲音。

面對Frisk無言的三條橫槓，來者笑著，而Frisk略微緊繃的意識到這家伙是個骷髏。

「heh，屁墊，永不過時的老把戲。」那骷髏說著將雙手插回兜裡：「不管怎麼說，你是新兵對吧？為了與人類的戰爭而加入的新血？」  
好似沒注意到Frisk由於他所說的話而敏感的輕顫了一下，那傢伙自我介紹道：「我是sans，骷髏sans。」

闔上一邊的眼眶，他把Frisk簡單的打量了一下：「嗯，看來你也是個骷髏，一個沉默的骷髏朋友…跟我來吧。」

他示意Frisk跟上，隨後轉身往軍營的大門走去。

Flowey小心翼翼的在她耳邊低語：「我不喜歡這個微笑垃圾袋，」他很快的就給Sans起了個外號：「他什麼時後出現在妳背後的？妳有注意到嗎？」

Frisk愣了愣。  
「…沒有。」

而背對著Frisk的Sans轉了轉眼睛，笑得不明所以。

4.   
「SANS！！！」

甫踏入大門便是一嘹亮的喊聲，Frisk跟在Sans身後悄悄的抬眼看去，是另一個骷髏，但顯然比Sans要高上不少。  
戴著紅色圍巾的骷髏插著腰，氣呼呼的看著Sans：「你又跑到哪裡去偷懶了！！」

「冷靜點兄弟，」Sans自然的擺了擺手：「你看看，我給你帶來了什麼？」

說著他側開了身，Frisk無防備的暴露在另一個骷髏的視野中，她縮了縮，抬眼看向對方。  
「…嗨？」

那骷髏愣了愣，隨後眼眶內出現…水光？

「WOWIE！！是後輩！！」他誇張的捧了捧雙頰，隨後彎腰從Frisk的雙腋底下將她提起：「你好！可愛的後輩，我是你偉大的前輩PAPYRUS！你的名字呢！」

太過熱情的招呼讓Frisk怔了好幾秒，雙腳懸空的感覺她不太習慣，小弧度的踢了踢腳，她露出笑容。  
「Frisk，我的名字是Frisk。」

「FRISK？好名字！」雖然Papyrus語氣很真誠，但是Frisk覺得就算她說自己叫Apple他估計也這麼覺得：「你剛來？要不我帶你參觀一下整個軍營吧！」

「Pap——」

「welp，兄弟，」在Papyrus開口之前平淡的開口，Sans在對上他的目光時只是不慌不忙的抬手示意了報道處的方向：「我想，這孩子得先去報到。」

頓了數秒，他又道：「還有，你或許得先把這孩子放下來，不然他看上去有點…」他闔上一邊的眼眶：「緊張（bonely）。」

Papyrus忍無可忍的咆哮了一聲，隨後把Frisk放下：「走吧後輩！」他轉而抓住她的手：「我先帶你去見見Undyne吧！我有預感你們一定可以成為好朋友的！」

或許是顧及她的步伐大小，Papyrus的走路慢了些許，是Frisk覺得剛好的步速。

「如何？」Sans不緊不慢的跟在她身側，對上視線時得意地笑了笑：「我的兄弟超酷的對吧？」

Frisk轉頭看了看那飄動的紅色圍巾，他不經意的體貼讓她聯想到她同樣身為怪物的幾位家人，隨後露出笑容。  
「嗯！」

「…這軍營真的是軍營嗎？」被搖晃的頭暈目眩的Flowey在她耳側低聲吐槽。

5.   
魚人狹長的雙目帶著懷疑微微瞇起。  
「嘿Punk，」她略啞的聲線帶著危險的味道：「有沒有怪說過…你很像一個人類？」

Frisk面上表情不變，但抓著行李的手隱隱加大了力道，她能感覺到Flowey的藤蔓也由於緊張而以蓄勢待發的勁等候著。

「沒有啊。」  
剛剛Sans和Papyrus兩位骷髏本尊都沒有識破了，她還是有一點小底氣的。  
遲鈍的回想起MK帶著憧憬的提及Undyne這個名字，Frisk咽了口唾沫。

「雌性骷髏…少見。」她評價，銳利的目光將她上下打量了一頓：「你跟後面那兩個有靈緣關係嗎？」

「…沒有？我沒有聽家人提過。」  
很好，目前為止她都沒有撒謊。

Sans慵懶的聲線打斷了Undyne熾熱的凝視：「不如…用『那個』來判斷，如何？」

Undyne瞇起眼，視線回到Frisk臉上，勾起一個笑容。  
「難得會提一個好主意呢，Sans，」她轉身朝著帳篷口走去：「Papyrus，跟上！」  
「好！」

一魚一骨離開，只留下不安的Frisk還有滿臉笑容的Sans（當然還有躲藏著的Flowey）。  
「那個」？「那個」是什麼？

不安的攢了攢衣角，Frisk抬眼看向Sans想要開口詢問，就看見對方已經站著睡著了。

*這隻骷髏在念著ZZZ，表示自己已經睡著了。

…認真的？  
在Frisk來得及拿樹枝扔對方之前，帳篷外便傳來腳步聲，隨後Undyne和Papyrus步入。

一盤意麵被放到眼前。

Frisk：？？？

「聽說我們抓到的人類俘虜根本都承受不了偉大的PAPYRUS驚人的廚藝！」Papyrus自豪的挺起胸膛，為Frisk說明道。

「這是審訊組告訴我們的，千真萬確，」Undyne補充：「所以，吃完這盤意麵，向我證明你是怪物吧！」

「這麼隨便嗎？！認真的？！」  
Flowey激動的快要保持不住氣音：「難不成這盤意麵是毀滅者？自動人類消滅機？？」

「停下你那中二的聯想，Flowey，」Frisk在低頭時低聲對Flowey道，執起刀叉捲起第一口麵：「這已經很好了。」

的確啊，這比她想像中的刑求都輕鬆的多。這麼想著，她將義大利麵塞進口中。

*你的五官反射性的皺在一起。

很好，她知道原因了。

「保持決心，Frisk…！」透過他的角度看見Frisk發白的下顎以及輕顫的掙扎，Flowey也只能這麼道。

心型靈魂的紅色閃了閃，Frisk垂首捲起第二口麵。

沒錯…她有決心…！！

直到在盤底朝天並朝廚師豎起大拇指，Frisk都用這個念頭維持著自己的神智。

「看來是我錯認了，你真的是個怪物！」極大的力道拍上後背，她差點沒把剛剛吃下去的東西全部退回去。  
褪下驚人氣勢的Undyne笑得燦爛：「那麼，歡迎你加入我們，Punk！」

「話說回來，你是Asgore的孩子對吧？」  
「嗯，你認識我爸爸？」  
「何止認識！他可是我的師父！！我最想打敗的怪！」

6.   
「女的骷髏…？」  
Papyrus摸著下巴，一邊的眼眶壓低。  
「NYEH，好稀奇，我見到的骷髏都是男的呢，對吧SANS？」

Sans隨意的聳了聳肩：「沒見過不代表沒有。」

手套之中的手指由於緊張而滲出手汗，Frisk抿了抿唇，懊惱著自己是否有露出其他的什麼破綻，下一秒卻被牽住了手。

「嗯嗯…所以女骷髏的手都可以感覺這麼柔軟嗎？」  
透過兩層布料，Frisk也可以感覺到纖細的骨指正在她手背上按壓，猝不及防的親密舉止讓她不自然的頓了頓。  
「因、因為隔著手套吧？我這手套挺厚的。」

Papyrus買單了她笨拙的推託，繼續牽著她的手前進。  
「那，女骷髏會有頭髮？」  
「啊，那是因為我喜歡假髮…不行嗎？」  
「當然可以！偉大的PAPYRUS很歡迎喜歡假髮的新朋友！」

他低頭對她燦爛的笑了笑，Frisk感覺到了些許的罪惡感。

「到了！」  
他們在一帳前駐足，Frisk疑惑的抬眼，就聽見一旁Sans解釋道：「你以後跟我們睡同一個帳篷。」

「…嗯？」  
在Papyrus領著她進入帳篷之後，Frisk才後知後覺的意識到不對勁：「等等，可是，我是女的…」

「啊，對呢，」Papyrus遲鈍的道：「原本說只是因為種族相同住一起，但是這麼看來…」  
他苦惱的皺起眉骨。

Sans走到自己凌亂的空間後一屁股坐下：「也是呢，」他附合：「不如去undyne那裡跟alphys一起睡？女孩子之間，也比較方便。」

「真難得！SANS提了個好注意！後輩，你覺得呢？」

Papyrus沒有注意到，但是Frisk注意到了Sans後半句所代表的意義。  
女孩子之間…比較沒有秘密可言，再者方才所見到的Alphys似乎知道點什麼，她沒有信心可以瞞過那位博士。

「其實這麼一想，我覺得在這裡也可以的。」Frisk露出笑容，轉頭看向由於她的留下而顯得喜悅的Papyrus：「那我睡哪裡呢？」  
「在這裡！」

「你在幹什麼蠢貨！！」Flowey隱藏在她髮間朝她耳內怒嚎：「我知道妳擔心暴露了什麼的，但是你待在這兩個雄性的帳篷裡面又比較安全嗎？！」  
Papyrus的大嗓門把Flowey的聲音掩藏了些許，但Frisk還是留心往Sans那裡看了一眼：對方正在閱讀什麼書籍，而Papyrus則是沉浸在他的介紹裡，沒有注意到由於Flowey的舉措而略微晃動的褐髮。

她朝Papyrus道謝，隨後低下身開始整理自己的東西。  
「不用擔心，他們都是骷髏，有什麼好害怕的？」Frisk低聲安撫著Flowey，隨後帶著一聲輕笑：「再說了，Flowey你不是在嘛，你會保護我的不是嗎？」

「誰、誰會保護你啊！」

將最後的東西放好，站起身轉過頭，就看見Papyrus一臉嚴肅的站在自己面前。  
「Papyrus？」

高大的身軀又站近了一步，Papyrus的目光落在她畫著妝的臉上：「後輩，我剛剛想起來了。」

她覺得應該不是擔心的事情，於是只是歪了歪腦袋：「想起來什麼？」

柔軟的手套撫上她的後背，她一僵，感覺到他的手在沿著她的背脊撫觸，他們靠的很近。  
等等？什麼？？

「Papy、rus？」

「男女骷髏的差異，最明顯的，」他的手隨著他的話語往底下而去，她在對方的眼眶裡只看見了認真的探索意味，可是神經還是因為危機感而緊繃起來：「是在於，骨盆的位置。」

………？！等等所以他要…？？

她連忙將手向後背伸去，抓住了那隻即將逾越的骨手：「Papyrus！」

「YES？」他順從的停了下來。

「在人類之間有一句俗諺，」她感覺到喉嚨發緊，由於將手向後伸而挺起了胸口，無意間的拉近了他們，她不知道是快被戳破的感覺還是過近的距離讓她感覺非常的不自在：「『男女授受不親』，知道嗎？」

Papyrus認真的思考片刻：「什麼意思，男生不可以有女生當老師嗎？」

「不，不是，」由於對方的直線式思考而有些啼笑皆非，Frisk緩慢的握著對方的手腕移開：「這代表，男生跟女生不可以…做太過親暱的行為。」

Papyrus「啊」了一聲：「的確…！！我剛剛的行為真的是太失禮了！！」他懊惱的橘了顴骨：「是我思慮不周了！偉大的PAPYRUS勇於承擔罪過！這就去繞軍營二十圈！」

在Frisk來得及阻攔前，他就奔出了帳篷。  
Sans終於憋不住的笑出了聲。

Frisk沒好氣的翻了個白眼：「你們兄弟倆會互摸骨盆嗎，Sans？」

「沒有那個必要，我們都很肯定彼此的性別，也沒有那惡趣味，」Sans笑道：「原諒他吧，畢竟連我都沒有見過雌性的骷髏，他也真的是非常好奇了。」

「看得出來。」  
Frisk呼出一口氣，Flowey已經氣得想要燉排骨湯了。

安撫著Flowey，Frisk看了一眼繼續閱讀著書籍的Sans。  
…骷髏，應該是沒有那活兒需要她擔憂的吧？  
回想起剛才Papyrus過近的距離，Frisk突然沒那麼肯定了。

7.   
在培訓方面，由於各個怪物擅長的魔法不同，所以也就是在開放空間裡各自強化自己的攻擊。  
而攻擊方法？自然就是使用魔法了。  
於是假·骷髏，真·人類的Frisk就傷腦筋了。

作為從小被羊型怪物養大的孩子，Chara和Frisk是有由於優秀的靈魂素質而學會了火魔法的皮毛，大致可以給自己點個燈；Chara更是可以像Asgore召喚三叉戟一樣召喚出紅刃。

Frisk？  
什麼都沒有。

她偷偷摸摸的讓Flowey使了幾個藤蔓的魔法算是約略的蒙混過關，可Papyrus還是非常關切的帶著Undyne來幫忙了。

「你召喚不出來骨頭嗎？」抬手，白色的一段骨骼在指尖形成然後被握住，Papyrus看著Frisk徒勞的伸直了手套內的五根手指，卻是什麼都沒有出現。

她也知道什麼都不會出現。  
所以當一根骨頭真的憑空送她掌心出現的時候，她比任何怪都來得驚訝。

Papyrus似乎以為她這是「骨生」中第一回成功使用魔法，看上去比她還要開心，Undyne更是肯定的把她抱起來繞了一圈。

她在轉圈中隱約看見了不遠處Sans眼底閃現的藍光，但定睛看去時卻只怪對方正是一如既往的懶散笑容，對上眼時揮了揮手。

8.  
「晚安，Papyrus！」  
「晚安了後輩！」

一邊偷偷鍛鍊著Flowey的魔法攻擊也一邊鍛鍊著自己的體能，在Undyne的幫助下，在軍營的生活既充實又忙碌。  
皮膚由於黑白色的妝而有些被拉緊的不適感，Frisk不安分的轉了個睡姿。

不算柔軟的睡袋以及留著妝的臉應該會讓她輾轉難眠，可是身體上的疲累更早一步的要將她拉入夢鄉。  
隱約之間，她好像聽見很細微的腳步聲，就像是拖鞋滑過地面的聲音…是Sans？

剛剛入睡之前，Sans還未進帳。雖然不知道為什麼她比起帳篷的門被掀開的聲音反而先聽見了他的腳步聲，但她還是為了禮貌稍稍撐起一點點精神。  
「Sans…晚安…」

那細微的腳步聲停下，隨後步至她身側。她感覺到冰涼的骨指稍稍附上她的臉，然後魔法的溫暖籠罩她的雙頰，那份不適感被褪去不少。  
…是錯覺嗎？

「晚安了，kiddo。」

9.   
她不能跟其他怪一起洗澡。  
無關性別，她只要還是人類一天，在戰爭結束之前她在這軍營裡都得掩藏自己的身份。

「…你確定這邊有水嗎？」  
「有啦！」

基本上，Frisk都是選擇在其他怪洗完之後才去洗的，而且洗完之後又得上妝，她感覺自己的皮膚最近經常發癢。  
Flowey今晚說找到一個沒有什麼怪會去的水域，可以讓她在那邊舒舒服服的洗一頓澡。

撥開了草叢之後，果然看見了一個僻靜的湖面。

「哦哦！」  
她喜悅的加快腳步，低下身觸及水面，是有些冰涼的溫度。  
「太棒了！」

「Flowey最好了！」她激動的稍稍抱緊Flowey，不怎麼坦然的金色小花紅了花盤，但還是揮動葉子示意她放開：「別誤會，我只是受夠了你一直偷偷摸摸的樣子，看著讓我很不爽。」

她知道要他坦承是近乎不可能的，於是鬆開了他並把他放到地上。  
「不管怎麼樣都謝謝你了！那我就享受一下，Flowey你就在這附近繞繞吧。」

「哼」了一聲，Flowey嘟囔著什麼「不用你說我也會的」便遁入土中消失了。

褪下衣服，褐色的髮絲劃過圓潤的肩膀，她笑，由腳尖先探入水中，然後再慢慢的整身浸入湖裡。

「啊啊～～」  
她舒適的呼出一大口氣。

由自然材質所製成的黑與白被湖水稀釋，Frisk按摩了一下自己酸疼的臂膀，又在湖裡踢了踢腳，隨後由於難得的自在感受而傻笑出聲。  
Ebott軍營的環境很乾淨，也沒有光害，她一抬首就可以看見滿眼的星星。

北斗七星…北極星…  
她試著辨認那些星體的名稱，就像Toriel教她的那樣。

啊，媽媽…  
她想起了家人，不禁有點悲從中來。媽媽、Chara應該都很難怪吧？爸爸跟Asriel呢？會不會怪她的自作主張？

睜開眼，她金燦的眼眸就像落入地表的星星。

「…人類的…味道…」

隱隱約約的說話聲，Frisk猛地一驚，辨認出了那是狗夫婦在討論的低語聲，他們的移動速度很快，她已經可以看見兩個靠近的影子了。

衣服是已經先藏起來了，毛巾留在岸邊，但是現在肯定是來不及在上岸躲起來了。  
她咬咬牙，正想往湖裡沉下去，就感覺有什麼抓住了她的胳臂一把提起。

「啊——」  
她的臉被按進胸口，剛才還在岸邊的毛巾裹住了她，隨後來者把她攬緊，在空間的一陣扭曲之後她被帶到了一棵樹後頭。

「安靜，如果不想被發現的話。」  
在耳邊的，屬於雄性的聲音很低，很啞，帶著些許沉重的嚴肅。Frisk視網膜一片靛藍，她不知道是不是因為距離太近才會讓顏色加深。

感覺到她點了點頭，來者也沉默了下來，按在她腰間的手讓她渾身緊繃，屬於人類也屬於女性特有的柔軟貼合著對方的堅硬，她滿腦子的思考都在「對方是誰」、「該怎麼做」、「什麼狀況」等等，剛剛浸泡在冰涼湖水中的身子由於害臊還有緊張而急速升溫，也導致對方略低的體溫隔著一層毛巾以及對方身上的衣料變得明顯。

「嗯？不在？」  
「可是我剛剛分明就聞到了…」  
「人類的味道…」

按在她腰間的手抬起，她小心翼翼的呼出一口氣，卻感覺她的頭被更用力的按進對方懷裡，有什麼布料滑過她的髮，對方垂首靠上她的肩膀，隨後那隻抬起的手又按回她腰間，更加貼合的感覺以及鮮明的輪廓讓她感覺自己連雙頰都在升溫，鮮少睜開的金瞳直愣愣的瞪著那片靛藍。

那是把手套拿掉的意思嗎？！等等，現在到底是——

有腳步聲靠近，她連忙笨拙的憋緊呼吸，閉緊雙眼，雙手揪緊對方的衣料直打顫。

「…嗯？是骷髏的味道嗎？」  
「是他在睡覺？在這種地方？」  
「他在什麼地方睡不著？」  
「也是。」

她明明就聽得出來狗夫婦已經近在咫尺了，離被發現的僅止於一步之遙。  
但是狗夫婦依然維持著那種你一言我一語的對話模式，疑惑卻又理所當然，那對令人畏懼的巨斧沒有落下，他們就相親相愛的離開了。

等到狗夫婦的腳步聲逐漸遠離，懷抱才逐漸被鬆開，心臟還停滯在緊張到似乎被抓握的感覺裡頭，她這時候也才意識到自己剛剛憋住了呼吸，長長的呼出一口氣。  
她感覺到對方一僵，隨後就突然消失了蹤影，Frisk「呀！」了一聲，雙手抵在樹幹上，她凝視著眼前粗糙的樹皮發愣。

「…Sa……？」  
她遲疑的想要吐出那熟悉的名字，隨後搖搖頭自己否定了。

10.  
無可避免的，後來Frisk跟Sans…有些尷尬。

或許也可以說是單方面的？她不知道，對方就像往常那樣對待她，她能感受到似乎有一點不對勁，可是苦無對證，更別提那骷髏的笑容就像是被刻上去的一樣，固定的弧度完全看不出破綻。

於是她照常與Papyrus聊天、跟Sans交換雙關冷笑話、接受Undyne的體能訓練、聽Flowey吐槽一些怪物們的怪癖、並跟Alphys各種人類動畫的劇情與萌點。

然後，就如同那張無可避免的軍單，戰爭降臨。

日子過得有些過於輕快，Frisk甚至都快要忘卻自己身為人類，位在怪物的軍營中，處於怪物與人類對峙的時代裡。  
（對不起這是作者的鍋。）

他們所守護的領域算和平，不如另外一區名為Fell的地域，衝突幾乎是天天的事。所以當Frisk聽到有人類軍隊在靠近的時候，愣了數秒才想起來答話。

Frisk沒打算殺敵，理所當然的，也是十足可笑的。  
與略微暴脾氣就動不動拉Asriel的Chara不同，Frisk崇尚慈悲，這是從母親那裡學習的。  
就如同那次面對盜賊，Chara選擇拔刀迎敵，選擇Fight；而Frisk則是靈活的閃避著，以Mercy最後折服了對方。

怪物有分善與惡，人類也是。

於是她跟著同夥們穿上鎧甲，Papyrus被Undyne和Sans達成共識留在後線，而Frisk（當然還有Flowey）則上前迎敵。

妝容此刻就像是覆蓋了臉龐的塑膠袋，幾乎要讓她窒息。

「…我是不會手下留情的。」Flowey注意到她的糾結而在她耳邊低語。  
Frisk垂眸。  
「我知道。」

與怪物是為了自我守護的團結與正面不同，人類一方更大部分是為了驅逐異類，強烈的排外以及畏懼讓他們統一，槍械與刀劍在戰場泛著強光，比起血濺或者塵飛更令怪害怕的，是人類的軍師所建構出的一個個兵法。

無法捉摸也無法參透，人類與怪物在這方面腦迴路似乎完全不同，怪物完全無法迎頭比上人類的卑劣或聰慧，只能在面對面用拳頭碰拳頭時以魔法佔據優勢。

靈巧的閃躲開來一次揮擊，Frisk壓低重心後向前突進，絆倒了對方並折斷了那把長矛。  
藤蔓由地底竄起，貫穿了身後來者的胸膛，那人哀嚎著倒地。

「Flowey…」  
「沒得商量，蠢貨，」Flowey的聲音微喘，長時間的魔力操縱對於他一朵小花有點吃力：「在戰場上，不是殺，就是被殺。」

尖利的匕首危險的劃過臉頰，Frisk也顧不了會不會暴露，金色的眼眸一睜，她上前踩住對方的腳尖將刀送入對方腹部，然後趁著對方彎腰的時候攀上背部，蹬去那大塊頭的武器，她竄緊拳頭狠戾的砸向對方的太陽穴。  
強烈的痛覺衝擊著大腦，對方屈膝跪地然後暈去。

她喘著氣，Chara給予她的刀已經沾上了鮮血，回身就看見Monsterkid同樣在戰鬥，但不幸的是是被兩人齊攻。

俯身衝去，其中一人很快注意到了她的靠近，長刃在手裡握緊，飽受訓練的肌肉繃起。  
Frisk的力氣不僅不如男人，更不如Undyne，她很快的受到壓制，還是靠著Flowey的藤蔓作為協助才脫離險境，被擊中人中的男人倒地。

還沒來得及喘口氣，凌厲的直覺變帶著她側過身，但是利器刺破側腹的布料也劃破她的血肉，和剛才被踢中的脛骨一同以強烈的痛覺奪取她短暫的知覺。

她險險的閃過對方的追擊，抬起匕首欲防禦，就看見一根骨刺貫穿了對方的胸膛，高溫的鮮血濺在她的手臂上。

「差點。（that was a close one.）」低沉而微啞的熟悉嗓音。

Frisk鬆了口氣，她抬眼看見戰事基本已成定局，怪物方果不其然的贏得優勢，她感覺到接近結尾的認知一抵達腦海，經歷長時間作戰的全身就有點癱軟了下來。  
來者攬住了她。

她嘗試著抓住他的衣角。  
「…Mercy…」

她試著複誦她微不足道的堅持，試著忘記剛剛飛過來為她抵擋了一次攻擊而飛起的塵埃，試著忘記在她手下飛濺的、同類的血液，也試著忘記她曾經在那麼一瞬間忘記的主張，帶著殺意揮下的攻擊…

冰涼的骨指蓋住她的眼，雖然仍有光線透過過於纖細的骨指照射下來，但是她仍然由於熟悉的溫度以及觸感感覺到了些許安心。

「睡吧，孩子。」

在他的安撫下，Frisk在光與影的交界處選擇了黑暗。

11.  
Frisk主張的仁慈感動了數名俘虜，他們提起現在這個人類君王的暴政，以及在他的統治底下受苦的人民。  
更甚至提及了統治階層是怎麼來稱呼怪物的（蠻夷、倭寇…還是什麼的，負責轉述的Undyne記不太清楚，只知道那是帶有階層意味的字眼），如何灌輸人民與士兵關於怪物的不友善…但其實住在邊境的居民都知道，大多數的怪物比人類友善多了（除非遇到的是Fell系的怪物們，那真的得另當別論）。

同樣作為人類，在已經放下心防的俘虜面前Frisk套出了更多的資料。她寫了幾封信給Chara尋求意見，姐妹倆擬好了策略，經由Alphys進行些許技術性改良後，由將軍Undyne上交。

怪物的王本身自然也沒有多少打的意願，於是接納了這個意見。  
人類的統治者在不久之後被推翻，新上任者對怪物一方首先釋出善意。

戰爭（在愚蠢的作者筆下感覺很隨便的）結束，而怪物的王想見見功將Frisk（當然也可以選拒絕，怪物的王可不像人類的統治者是藉由高壓來掌控，隨興的緊…但也沒有理由不見見）。

事情來的突然，恰好定在Undyne說好了跟Alphys約會的那一天…作為將軍的責任感還有愛人對這場約會的期盼讓Undyne急的幾乎要掉鱗。

「我陪kiddo去就行。」懶骨頭Sans難得的毛遂自薦，看著Undyne因為有替代方案而高興的表情也說不出拒絕的Frisk一臉苦悶。

她還是盡量避免跟Sans獨處的說…

「那Papy要不要也…」  
「mtt聽說有一場表演，特別的那種，錯過了就沒有了。」Sans笑嘻嘻的阻斷了Frisk的想法。  
Papyrus帶著歉意猶豫著，甚至思考起要不要放棄這只有一次的演出而陪他可愛的後輩一起去…

「不用了Papy，玩的開心一點吧，連我的份一起玩，幫我跟MTT要個簽名。」  
Frisk也捨不得看他難過便連忙道。  
「好的後輩！我偉大的PAPYRUS一定會替你好好的享受這一次的演唱會！」

朝Papyrus比讚的時候，Frisk覺得自己妝容背後的靈魂在滴血。  
天要亡我啊……她不知怎的就想起了這句話。

12.  
「不用化妝了。」

在Sans說出這句話的時候，Frisk呆了好幾秒才反應過來那是什麼意思。

「我的意思就是，不用再畫骷髏妝了，直接以你原本的樣子去見那傢伙就行。」

她愣愣的點點頭，把那罐偽裝成飲品（有次還差點被Papyrus喝掉）的化妝品從包包裡取出…

「等等，你知道？！」

「知道什麼？」Sans似乎根本沒有什麼行李好收，坐在Papyrus的床上懶洋洋的等著她：「你是人類的事情？啊，我知道。」

「不要這麼輕描淡寫的！！」Frisk差點就要讓自己的咆哮突破天際，她壓制住音量，快步至Sans面前逼問：「你什麼時後知道的。」

「從一開始。」Sans隨意的聳聳肩，對於她拉近的距離完全沒有壓力：「你要知道，我那麼照顧你可不是白來的。」

Frisk滿臉的疑惑在看到Sans拿出的信紙時化為震驚。  
「媽媽……！！」

「別擔心，她隻字未提你是個人類，或許是考慮到你有什麼沒有說出口的打算，」Sans解釋著，一邊用魔法把Frisk還沒丟進包裡的東西扔進去：「就是叫我好好的關照你。」

Frisk的視線自信紙上移開。  
「那你怎麼知道是我？而且還知道我是個人類？」

包包靠上她的後背，她熟練地把其背起，看著Sans笑著闔上一邊的眼眶：「welp，太多問題了，全部回答完太累了。」

他朝她伸出手，纖細而修長的骨指朝她微曲。  
「shall we?」

Frisk抿了抿唇，最後選擇搭上那隻手。

空間轉移。

意料之外卻又是意料之內的，怪物之王所居住的「城堡」可是一點都不雄偉，反倒是顯得十分樸素，只是橫掛了一個木板寫著「國王的家」。

「先去洗把臉吧，」Sans提醒，替她拿過包：「那傢伙可不會喜歡你這樣子的。」

「…國王也知道？」  
「知道。」Sans似乎沒有打算多做解釋，只是示意了不遠處一個水龍頭的位置作為催促。

妝很快被沖洗掉而變回健康的膚色，Frisk忐忑的接過包，隨著Sans後頭進入到那房子裡。

怪物們的王。  
…確定？

迎接了他們的怪物擁有與人類極其相似的軀殼，差別在於沒有五官，臉頰的方形框架橫跨於眼睛的位置，Frisk不禁思考著那像眼鏡一樣的東西既沒有眼鏡架又沒有鼻子支撐是怎麼懸空的。

「你好！我是國王的怪物…我是說怪物的國王！」  
對方甚至似乎比她還要緊張，一頭凌亂的短髮亂翹著：「你真的是幫了個大忙！！我我我真的很感謝你！！」

略顯語無倫次的道謝反而令Frisk失笑，感覺也沒那麼緊張了。

「我啊跟人類國王…還是皇上…還是什麼反正就是統治者，討論了一下，人類與怪物要混居。我本身不太會取名…」王搔了搔腦袋：「所以想問你能不能幫忙想個名字…」

頓了頓，王又補充：「對了，還有什麼可以幫上忙的，如果我辦得到我也可以幫你嗎？」

「真的？」Sans饒富趣味的插話。

「……，」不知何時出現的便條紙畫著無言的表情貼在了王的臉上：「不是在跟你說話。」

Frisk則是認真的思考著。

「這麼說起來的話，我有一事相求，」她頓了頓，露出笑容：「至於取名，我想我的父親Asgore應該更能夠幫上忙。」

13.  
在王的資助還有支持下，Chara跟Asriel重新辦了場婚禮，就連Asgore和Toriel也感覺像又結了一次婚一般。

這一日，Asgore還在苦思冥想人類與怪物的混居處要如何取名（要在「混居處」以及「住的地方」選一個真的是太難了），而Toriel在一旁飲茶，一個骷髏怪物出現在門口。

「嘿，Sans，什麼風把你吹來了？」Toriel愉快的打招呼道。

「heh，好問題，」Sans俏皮的眨了一下眼眶：「kiddo在嗎？我有事找她。」

「她就在裡頭，」Toriel向裡頭示意，隨後看向老朋友手中握著的花束：「這花是要送給她的嗎？都是她喜歡的呢！」

Sans笑了笑，垂首看向他手中的花束。  
「那就好。」他低喃，隨後朝著Toriel示意的方向走去：「那麼回見啦——」他壓低聲音：「岳父岳母。」

「「嗯。」」  
羊夫婦異口同聲的答覆。

然後是沉默。  
然後是Asgore手中的筆落地的聲音。  
然後是Toriel的叫聲。

「「SANS！？」」


	26. 雙關與調情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「…很有趣，不是嗎。」
> 
> 你抬眼，被突如其來的殺意以及沉重籠罩，危機透過顫抖的指尖攀上腦部令你的神經騷動著，Frisk睜開的眼緊盯著你，一路上沉穩溫和的面具卸下了一小角。
> 
> 「如果沒有那場交談，事情也不知道會如何發展呢。」
> 
> *Swapswift*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →九月作業，指定的開頭和結尾。  
>  →是Story…Story…反正就是福審判位的那個AU。  
>  →找不到什麼設定，所以私設一堆請注意。  
>  →有沒有人願意完整它的！！（大喊  
>  →Frisk可依喜好性別代入…大概。  
>  →週末有靈感就碼的，挺粗糙。

「能跟我說說那件事嗎？」

擱置在桌面輕敲的手停了下來，Frisk瞇成一條線的眼朝你看來。  
 「哪件事？」TA詢問，隨後在你的目光中反應過來：「…啊，你說門後的那位先生？」

你點了點頭。  
 說實話，你有點意外於這位總是略顯面無表情的人類會認識那個總是滿臉笑容的骷髏。  
 更不用提在你離開時，那對身為人類的你發動的犀利攻擊。

「那位先生…嘛，說真的，我跟他也說不上熟悉。」Frisk開口道，似乎是沒有料到你的詢問，比較寡言的TA在努力著組織語言。  
 「我可不是什麼說書人，接下來可能會說的有點無趣。」

「那一天在那扇門前，我跟雪帽子多聊了幾句…也沒聊什麼，就是稱讚那頂帽子，」你想起那個怪物不禁露出笑容，而Frisk的視線依舊落在乾淨的桌布上：「而在雪帽子離開後，我也正打算離開，那扇門突然傳來敲門聲，但隨著男音說著『knock knock』。」

是Sans的個性呢，你對自己說，想起了在給你送熱狗時他為了雙關而刻意敲響的房門。

「我沒想過裡面有人，而且從裡頭敲門還挺奇怪的，」頓了頓，你注意到TA難得的淺笑：「但我還是回『Who's there?』」

「『dishes.』那個聲音愣了幾秒，然後有些沙啞的這樣回覆。」  
 「我反應過來他想要講雙關，就回答：『dishes who?』」  
 「『dishes a bad joke, heh.』」

是個很冷的雙關，就像Sans對你說的每一個雙關一樣。  
 但你憋不住笑容，而Frisk對於你的笑容則是略略的聳了聳肩。

「很糟的笑話，不是嗎？」但TA的表情顯然也不討厭這個笑話：「嘛，所以後來我偶爾會跟他聊聊天，圖書館裡頭也有一些關於雙關的書籍，但我遠不如他那麼有『天賦』，我想。」

你想起Monsterkid跟你提及的，堆積在客廳桌面的那堆冷笑話書籍。  
TA顯然在調情方面更有天賦。

Frisk停了下來，而你抓緊TA難得多話的機會催促TA繼續說下去。

「Wow，你比催我說睡前故事的MK還要積極，真是捧場。」  
TA輕笑，隨後調整了一下姿勢：「而有一天，他的語氣比較…我說不上來，但是不太一樣。」

「我問他怎麼了，他沒有說很多，就是問我怎麼看待人類的，如果出現了，會不會把那人類帶給Papyrus之類的。」

你沒想過話題會轉到你身上，於是僵硬的繃緊了身子。  
 黑色眼眶中藍黃交替的眼，穿過胳臂的骨刺，那永遠不會改變的笑容…還有Sans最後意味深長的話語。

「我不知道該怎麼回答，也只能『真的出現了再說』。而他則是答覆我『盡你所能』。」

「盡你所能」？  
 你感覺肩膀由於過度的緊張而有些酸痛，大腦在努力判斷著這一人一骨的交談中所代表的話語。

盡你所能的殺掉？還是盡你所能的保護？  
 不知道，那骷髏最後的話語你參不透，你也不知道究竟哪一句話比較符合他最後一刻漆黑的眼眶裡那若有似無的情緒。

「…很有趣，不是嗎。」

你抬眼，被突如其來的殺意以及沉重籠罩，危機透過顫抖的指尖攀上腦部令你的神經騷動著，Frisk睜開的眼緊盯著你，一路上沉穩溫和的面具卸下了一小角。

「如果沒有那場交談，事情也不知道會如何發展呢。」

在藍色的兜帽與瀏海的掩蓋下，那雙基本上從未睜大的眸凝視著你。  
 你無從辨別其中色彩，只能聽出這句話所代表的、若有似無的威嚇和殺意。

突然的，TA雙眸闔上，嘴角輕抿，Frisk探過身來輕輕揉亂了你的髮，就像一路上TA反覆做的那樣。  
 「我就說我說故事的技巧很差，看你都僵硬成什麼樣了。」

TA的指尖微涼，帶著些許安撫性的替你整理著瀏海，隨後又輕描淡寫的收回：「不用擔心，夥計，至少你都安全的過來了，不是嗎？」

你無法控制住你表情瞬間的扭曲，還有從胸口向著後頭翻騰的酸澀感，直覺在叫囂著TA明明知道、TA肯定知道！

「別那個表情嘛，要不我再請你一袋餅乾如何？」

TA的語氣就像在安撫MK那樣，但是你依舊被強烈的違和感困擾著，於是默不作聲。

「不要嗎？好吧，我也不會勉強。」站起身，TA繞過全身僵硬的你，輕輕拍了一下你的肩膀：「那麼等會見吧，夥計。」

你就在原地待著，楞楞地。  
 保持決心…你對自己說。  
  


與門後那位先生的故事，Frisk自然是保留了不少。

金色長廊裡，光芒以陽光的顏色照亮了TA整身，但是稍涼的肌膚感覺不到任何的溫度，就如同此刻微微掀開的眼簾底下，冰涼的金燦眼眸。

第一次的相遇，就如同TA所說的，是以一個雙關開場。  
 低啞的男音透過巨大的門變得有些悶，但是掩飾不去裡頭若有似無的笑意。  
Frisk一直都知道裡面有其他存在，也並非全然的不感興趣，但是TA從來沒有想到，會是由裡頭的傢伙先開口。

很幸運的，似乎是個親和好相處的怪物。  
 他們從來沒有互換姓名，但是相處的極為融洽，Frisk也終於可以在反覆的日常與工作中找到一點趣味。

那位先生似乎很喜歡雙關，如果心情特別好的話可以在一句話裡面就出現三個。  
Frisk一開始希望可以無師自通，可是圖書館的書TA都翻透了，而對於剛開始的菜鳥而言，門後的那位先生顯然是過於強勁的對手。

MK不用說，有時Frisk試圖用雙關逗弄逗弄，就發現這少根筋的兄弟反應不過來，根本沒意識到這是個雙關。

國王Papyrus的反應倒是出乎意料的有趣，大喊著「NYEH！FRISK你居然跟我兄弟一——」然後突然陷入沉默。  
 …結果後來國王的雙關語偶爾講出的比TA還要溜。

最後TA轉向Toriel，一個同樣喜歡雙關的母親——TA敢用五件兜帽打賭這兩位肯定可以相處的很融洽。  
Toriel顯然很意外，因為她唯一的人類孩子從未對雙關表示出強烈的興趣，但是她還是非常愉快的跟Frisk分享了不少。

「但我覺得，我的孩子，」Toriel興奮的豎起一根食指，勉力維持住她教師般嚴肅的表情：「你應該要更靈活一點。」

Frisk疑惑的挑起一邊的眉：「靈活？」

「沒錯，Frisk，」Toriel笑了：「運用你擅長的、日常的東西。」

Frisk思索片刻。  
 「我想我或許懂了，」TA朝母親露出淺笑：「你的教導幫了我不少，謝啦媽媽！」  
 （Your tutorial helps a lot, thanks Mom!）

Toriel由於TA猝不及防的雙關而大笑出聲，笑的就像幾百年沒聽到笑話似的，開朗的笑聲在寬廣的實驗室中迴盪。

Frisk再一次面無表情的敲響那巨大的門。  
 「Knock knock.」

裡頭傳來熟悉的輕笑。  
 「heh, who's there?」

「Theodoor. 」

「theodoor who?」

「——Theodoor won't open, so I knock.」

「pfffff.....」  
 門那頭的先生大方的笑出聲，Frisk也由於對方的捧場而勾起一抹淺笑。  
 ——說起來，MK說TA笑容最近越來越多了。

「天哪，你最近真的抓到訣竅了對吧，kiddo？」  
 那位先生感慨的道，未盡的笑意在語尾殘留，聽起來他甚至笑到流眼淚了。  
 他今天心情似乎特別好。

Frisk也是。

於是TA在對話之間挑了個時機，總是溫和的嗓音中恰到好處的添增了一分擔憂。  
 「先生，你一定很累吧？」

「什麼？」他似乎沒料到這句話，遲疑的頓了幾秒：「並不…是什麼讓你這麼覺得的？」

Frisk讓自己的聲音再深情一些，再低沉一點。  
 「那就好，」TA呼出一口氣，即使知道對方看不到，也勾起了一個帶著調情意味的弧度：「畢竟你昨天在我的夢裡東奔西竄了那麼久呢。」

門後方沒有聲音了。  
 難得的，Frisk輕笑出聲。

「…welp，」最後門後的先生略帶磕絆的開口：「nice one, kiddo…不過我想我可能需要再巡邏一下，今天就到這裡吧。」

「先生？」  
 門後沒有答覆。  
Frisk有些遲的開始擔心起那位先生將因此不再來門前同TA交談了。

TA的擔心是多餘的。  
 除了雙關和一些生活瑣事，他們的交流之間多了一些更多的片段，比如互相炫耀彼此的兄弟。  
 門後的先生也逐漸適應了Frisk的調情，並且對Frisk描述的、地表的星空憧憬不已。

回憶至此，沐浴在金色光芒中的Frisk微微彎起眸，TA垂下頭看著自己的手掌，然後收攏手指握成拳頭。

母親跟那位門後的先生應該可以處的很好，TA還是經常在Toriel的笑聲中這麼覺得。

但不知怎的，這個感想越來越酸澀。TA想了想門後那位不知名的先生和母親相談甚歡的模樣，抿了抿唇將那畫面搖散。

「我的孩子，你這是戀愛了嗎？」  
 電話另一頭，母親的聲音依舊溫柔卻帶著難掩的好奇，Frisk在這頭由於她突然的詢問而被飲料嗆著，嚇到了眼前差點被澆熄的Grillby。  
 「可以讓我們Frisk變得這麼可愛，真想見見那一位呢…Gorie你安靜些。」

戀愛？  
 那一天的TA就連在責備亂跑的MK時都在想這個話題。

甚至於在那一天的門前的談天，TA的調情第一次的失了手，在門的一側紅了整張臉，然後倉促的結束了談天。

注意到自己的臉又開始在脹紅，Frisk稍微調整了一下表情，寬廣的審判走廊裡迴盪TA輕微的乾咳聲。

TA想到了你。  
TA想到了人類與怪物。  
TA想到了自己。

三條橫槓，代表TA的沉默。

你的腳步聲踏響了長廊。  
TA轉過身，以一如既往的表情迎接你的到來。  
 「來啦，夥計。」  
  


門後的那位先生，是一個骷髏，也就是國王Papyrus的兄弟。

他們的初次面對面沒有什麼煽情的擁抱或者滿是粉色花花的背景，只是那位骷髏先生眼眶中的白色光點看見了TA，然後顯然認出了TA。

「初次見面，kiddo，」他眨了一下一邊的眼眶，朝TA伸出手：「我是sans，骷髏sans。」

你看見Frisk愣了愣，隨後就像第一次見到你的時候那樣，面無表情的、淡然的伸出手。  
 「我是Frisk——」

「PU———」

你看見在他們身側的Papyrus由於暴怒而瞪出的眼眶。  
 「SAANNNNSSS！！你怎麼可以這樣對FRISK！！多麼無禮！！」

「welp，」Sans維持著握手的姿勢聳了聳肩：「TA看上去挺喜歡的，對吧kiddo？」

「我覺得那挺令我愉快（frisky）的。」  
TA以平時對Papyrus調情的輕鬆語氣道。

「FRIIIIIIIIIIISK！！！」

一人一骨看向彼此，隨即在Papyrus的咆哮聲中朝彼此露出笑容。他們相握的手依舊沒有鬆開，比常人更涼一些的手捂熱了骨手。

MK在一旁好奇的問你那個骷髏是不是國王的克隆體之類的，你告訴他，那是國王的兄弟。

「也對，」MK自我肯定的點了點頭：「如果是國王的克隆體，那應該會更高一些。」

你確定了一下，嗯，那頭的兩骨一人沒有聽見。

「你有OK繃嗎？」

視線自你離開的背影調開，Sans轉頭看向Frisk：「怎麼了，kiddo？受傷了？」

「因為我在追你時傷到了我的膝蓋。」  
 （I scrapped my knee falling for you.）

一怔，隨後Sans笑了。  
 「感覺似乎很久沒聽到你這麼說呢——」  
 微涼的手被牽起。  
 「不用那麼著急，kiddo，」他說，闔上一邊的眼眶：「我永遠會有一條捷徑可以到你身邊的。」  
 （no need to rush, kiddo. cause i always get a shortcut to you.）

Frisk失措的紅了整張臉，在MK驚奇的感嘆中甚至忘了抽走自己的手。

即使經歷過不少，TA終究是個十來歲的孩子罷了。  
 皇家科學家的指尖久違的有火焰跳躍，而守衛隊隊長已經握緊了三叉戟，而國王Papyrus和MK一起搞不清楚狀況。

遺跡守護者懶散但是富有深意的輕笑出聲。

——於是，故事開始了。


	27. 愛して愛して愛して

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——啊啊，這才是愛啊。  
> 電子音效響起，與她的低喃相互重合。  
> 「我愛你。」
> 
>  
> 
> 「LV.20」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →配著的BGM：愛して愛して愛して。  
>  →被詛咒的項圈：想要他人的注意還有愛，私設會產生扭曲的渴望，因人而異。  
>  →放棄邏輯與思考哈哈哈哈  
>  →有病的SF有病的作者，有血腥畫面麻煩雷者自避。  
>  →UT的施虐狂Sans×LOVE Frisk  
>  →看不懂的話很正常的。（心虛

Sans在她第一次做這個動作的時候就注意到了。  
 柔軟的指腹帶著些許焦躁的力道按上咽喉，隨後是反覆的磨蹭直到細嫩的皮膚泛起一層紅色。

白色的光點在她的指尖停留片刻，Sans接續著他原本在說的話題，眼前的人類孩子一如既往的帶著面無表情聆聽著，對於他幽默的用詞絲毫不捧場。

就連到最後，他提出的忠告，她也沒有變動絲毫的表情。  
 她按著脖頸的力道重的像是想要掐死自己一樣，她顯然感到急躁，煩惱，甚至是些許憤怒。

她的情緒攀上眉梢，也順著神經系統蔓延至沾滿了灰塵的利刃。  
Sans的目光在她方才往前踏出的腳上停留片刻，闔上眼眶的同時，那虛偽的白色光點也消匿於轉瞬之間。

「heh。」  
 他聽見自己的聲音。

輕快的、滿不在意的，帶著些許風雨欲來的從容與沙啞。

白骨以計算好的角度自地面竄出，人類一驚，側身躲開。  
 注視著對方順從著自己計算好的方向閃躲，Sans放在口袋裡的手輕握，四個龍頭型炮口在瞄準完畢，灼熱的雷射肆虐著金色長廊的地面，人類發出不成聲的慘叫。

HP歸零的瞬間，Sans聽見了微弱的、靈魂破碎的聲音。  
 他低低的發出笑聲。  
  


 

 

那人類看上去有所準備。  
 喘息之間，看得見粉紅色的舌頭。脖頸上和刀柄上的手都握緊，帶著渴求的姿態將能夠把握之物緊緊抓牢。

Sans認得這個表情。

「我猜我幹得還不錯，嗯？」  
 他調笑著，漫不經心，漆黑的眼窩裡興奮的火光明滅不定。

細長的骨刺穿透手臂，由骨頭組成的牢籠與關卡，龍頭炮在計算過後的安排。  
 人類的痛呼很輕，更常的是倒吸一口氣，彷彿每一份疼痛都在奪取一分呼吸，Sans思考著要不等等瞄準她的肺部攻擊。聽聞人類的肺部有肺泡這個特殊構造，那麼如果一個個刺破，是會一下子就死亡，還是只是逐漸的呼吸困難才會死亡呢？

他的戰鬥回合，Sans帶著不變的表情觀察著眼前人類的狼籍姿態，眼眶細不可察的稍稍彎起。  
 骷髏是不需要呼吸的，所以即使他輕笑時的頻率打亂了些許，也不如人類明顯。

利刃劃破鋒芒，沾染著塵埃以及LOVE的氣味霸佔了他剛才還在的位置。

他從她的低吼中聽出了些許焦躁與遺憾。  
 「怎麼，你覺得我會呆呆的站在那裡被你攻擊嗎？」

她張口似乎是想要說什麼，可是自下往上的骨刺撕裂她的皮肉貫穿顱骨，HP毫無停滯之意的下降，Sans體貼的揚手，用另一根骨刺貫穿胸口來加速她生命的流逝速度。

人類的鮮血溫熱，甚至是滾燙，鐵鏽味滲進他的骨骼替代他的骨髓，每一次呼吸都是她的氣味。

啊啊。  
 他闔上眼眶，藍色的外套由於血液附加的重量而重了些許。  
 骨手抬起，輕輕地在頸椎摩挲，尖銳的指尖滑過骨頭帶起有些刺耳的微弱聲音，他輕笑，再次睜開的眼眶裡，她的身影參雜著金色的光與紅色的美。

她嘴角的弧度與他的相似。  
  


 

人類笑容的氣息有些不穩，但是舉起刀的手平穩而從容。  
 她的脖頸似乎有薄薄的一層紅色勒紋，指腹只是輕輕摩挲過，她的注意力全都在他身上。

Sans理所當然的享受著她的目光。

「很方便，不是嗎？一根手指算一次。」  
 他看見她的睫毛輕顫，有層微弱的、瘋狂的光芒從那狹窄的細縫裡閃爍。

貫穿了胸口之後她並沒有停下動作，聽聞要把貫穿胸口的東西拔出來比較致命？  
 頸間發癢，Sans難耐的摩挲，視線落在她平靜卻又難耐的表情上，固定弧度的齒列輕磨著。

想要。

沙啞，低沉，渴望。  
 分不清是誰的聲音，但是Sans不由得聯想到家裡廉價的窗簾被撕破時候的聲音，粗糙甚至是刺耳的質地。

她下一回的攻擊離的很近，他可以聽到她錯亂的呼吸。  
 那人類似乎是在低語著什麼，但是他聽不清；說真的，他也不是那麼在乎。

一個前滾翻，高溫的雷射在金色的地面劃出黑色的焦痕，她低低的悶哼了一聲，薄弱的、烤肉的味道被空氣稀釋。  
Sans彎起眼眶，人類不由得想，如果他也有肌肉的話，她肯定可以看見他聳動鼻尖輕嗅的動作。

那一聲低笑帶著喟嘆似的滿足，Sans抬眼看向那個傷痕累累的人類，濃重的鐵鏽味沖淡了本就微弱的烤焦味，但是他是怪物。  
 以魔法塑造的舌頭在口腔中輕輕刮撓齒間，他感覺到些許食欲翻滾絞痛著自己的靈魂，叫囂著餓。

從口袋裡拿出的手由右而左一劃，骨刺穿透地面貫穿人類細瘦的小腿，她發出一聲細碎的哀鳴，但更多的是低頻的呻吟。  
 在骨刺消失的一瞬間她就迅速的移動起來，嶄新的骨刺被她的鮮血澆灌而茁壯，她衝刺到他面前的時候，HP只剩堪堪的一在搖搖欲墜。

她舉起刀，他張開雙臂。  
 濃稠的紅色液體還有少許白色的濁液猖狂的撲進他敞開的擁抱。  
 他沒有動，即使眼前的人跪倒在他眼前，無力的手指顫顫巍巍的循著破損的大腦零碎的指示攀上他的腿骨，那骷髏也依舊闔著眼眶，彷彿享受著陽光般自然的姿態。

「…啊…、依我…」

本能似的嗚咽被靈魂破碎的聲音所掩蓋，Sans張開眼框，漆黑的目光裡雜亂著瘋狂的思緒。

「…啊啊。」  
 他的笑聲裡氣息紊亂。  
  


她的腳步是迫不及待的。  
 原本在地面輕輕踏著節拍的拖鞋停下，他睜開眼，看著聖潔的金色光芒鍍滿她微微顫抖的身軀。  
 帶有勒痕的脖頸上面，深淺不一的抓痕凌亂的交錯。

他也抬手摸了摸自己的頸椎，平滑完整，可是他模糊間卻在尋找著某一個缺口，一個由尖銳的骨指造成的劃痕。

沒有。  
 …好吧，總會有的。

「那是連次死了十一次的人的表情。」

決心的顏色被藍色所徹底掩蓋，他輕抬手指，看著她在背脊撞上地面時咳出一口血，骨頭斷裂的細碎聲音讓他咧了咧嘴。

看上去很痛。  
 他這麼想著，看著她翻過來再次站起身，剩餘三十點的HP在他的眼角亮著。

靈魂像是要炸裂一樣在胸骨中鼓噪，他縮了縮肩胛骨，側身閃過她的下一步攻勢。  
 先是往前突擊，再來是往下踢擊，然後是向旁平刺，Sans在那把灰色的匕首揮至眼眶前時抄了個捷徑。

龍頭炮的火焰幾乎要把人類的皮肉都灼燒殆盡。  
 她的聲音由於突然拔高的尖叫而轉為沙啞，低低的喘息裡面感覺沒什麼生氣，她無意識的抓撓著側頸，轉頭將視線對準他。

那雙金色的眼眸盛滿了他的笑容。  
Sans無疑很滿意於這個發現，對於此，他在她俯身衝刺過來的時候以計算好方位與力道的骨刺由下至上撞飛了那把匕首，連帶著打碎了她的腕骨，然後伸長手臂去截住向前摔倒的她。

白色的骨指緊緊抓住了人類的脖頸，指骨之間的縫隙由不得空氣竄入，他抬高手臂，儘管有些耗力，但是人類本能性的掙扎讓這變得值得。

Sans抓握著這脆弱的生命，感覺全身上下的骨骼都在隨著靈魂震盪的頻率顫抖。  
 跟其他柔軟而平滑的肌膚相比，她脖頸處的觸感更為粗糙，甚至彷彿被束縛般的緊緊繃起。

他因此輕笑。  
 指骨在加大力道，HP帶著業報輪迴的效果在逐一減損，他看著她嘴角流下的唾液，右前方的牙齒輕微的磨著。

「我愛你。」  
 「喀啦。」

她如同布偶一般的疲軟下來，他垂下手臂，然後將已無生命跡象的人類抱進懷裡，滿足的輕笑。  
 纖細的褐髮輕輕撓過他頸椎上的劃痕，他有些不習慣的縮了縮，但是把她抱的更緊。

「我愛你。」  
 骯髒又污穢不堪的你。  
  


 

Sans隱隱約約覺得自己記得什麼自己從來沒經歷過的東西。  
 他隱約記得自己和那人類從來不曾有過摩挲頸部的習慣，他隱約記得自己兄弟站在夕陽下說要去挑戰太陽，他隱約記得那孩子靦腆的說出自己的名字。  
 簡簡單單的數個音節，勾勒出青澀而單純的輪廓。

睜開眼眶的瞬間，他似乎從身上老舊的藍色連帽外套上嗅見近乎嗆鼻的腥味。  
 而那人類遠遠的站著，細碎的塵埃隨著她手腕的輕晃而在金色的光芒裡散落。

「讓我們進入正題吧。」  
 因為這才是我們想要的。

她技巧性的閃躲變得優雅，所有計算過的攻勢被她直覺似的輕巧躲過，褐色的髮飛揚，連帶著由金光描摹的輪廓都變得溫柔。  
 頸椎由於一瞬間的失神而傳來疼痛，Sans停下閃躲的步伐喘了喘，左眼的藍光與黃光奪目的躍動，蠶食他的靈魂還有神智。指骨再次輕輕拂過頸椎。

一道劃痕。

果然。  
 他想，嘴角的笑容變得真實。

什麼字符突然劃過腦海，抓撓著他所剩無幾的思考能力，汗水順著顱骨圓潤的弧度滑下，然後再頸椎的劃痕留下些許刺痛的感覺——這對於一個骷髏來說無疑是很滑稽的，可他活著，這本來就很滑稽。

Sans又看了一眼人類，她的左腿微微曲起，肌肉繃緊，做足了即將衝刺的架勢。  
 目光向上，他看見白色的字體，「LV.19」，由愛（LOVE）澆灌而成的人類笑容平和，沒有絲毫癲狂，更不及他的燦爛。

她在等待他的愛。  
 而他的愛即將被揮霍殆盡。

他深深的吸了一口氣，肩胛骨隨著他的動作上升又下降，人類扭了扭脖子，金色的眼微睜，骷髏的動作令她不由得聯想到被氣喘所苦的同類。  
 冰涼的空氣竄緊咽喉讓她感到乾渴，她笑，怎麼會是氣喘呢？她自問，向前衝刺。

他們可是為同一件事所苦，而那絕對不是氣喘。

他直截了當的後退進入捷徑以閃避她的追擊，她猛地煞車，往身旁空間出現異變處揮動匕首。  
 手臂處的藍色帽衫出現破口，他抬手，讓那鮮紅色的靈魂被強迫性的遠離，連帶著人類銳利的目光。

五個字符短暫的在眼前跳躍，可是更快的被燒灼的感官掩蓋，Sans讓喘息平靜下來，站直身子看著不遠處同樣在輕喘的人類。

「welp，再撐過這一回合，我就會使用我的『特殊攻擊』。所以如果你後悔了，這是一個好時機。」

他笑著，那固定的表情此刻卻像是在哧笑他自己。  
 「後悔」？誰會後悔？為了什麼後悔？就算後悔又如何？

他又低低的喘了一口氣，聽見骨刺穿透皮肉的聲響時，仍然不自禁的感覺到興奮的電流在挑動他每一寸疲憊的神經——前提是他有神經的話。  
 指骨在頸椎上略略拂過，然後他踏入捷徑，彷彿觀眾般總是在恰到好處的位置欣賞她的每一次閃躲。

從四個方位，然後另外四個，隨後是從上與下包抄的骨籠。  
 脹痛感從左眼燃燒，他幾乎可以聽見自己的顱骨從內至外在脹裂，他感覺到紅色的靈魂隨著指尖的方向被隨意把玩。  
 手臂每一次的移動幾乎都是猛烈的要將肩胛骨扯裂，Sans凝視著讓人類破爛不堪的身軀在金色長廊裡不斷的撞擊，脆弱的肉體就像布娃娃一樣，然而HP卻依舊保持在一而遲遲不歸零。

——審判者終究是停下了動作。

人類的身影氤氳在金色光芒裡，他的視野模糊，不存在汗腺的顱骨上滲出細細密密的汗水，沿著圓潤的曲線向下流淌。  
 眼框內的白色光點渙散，Sans的思考一度停擺，原本還會被羞憤還有理智撕扯的靈魂現在沉默的停滯在胸腔內側，虛弱的閃爍著。

把該說完的話說完，他放鬆了全身的骨骼，將重量交付在疲憊的雙腿上。  
 那人類還是不死心，看來她連對LOVE的決心都遠大於他呢？Sans想著，每每在注意到她的動靜時都即時阻止。

濫用魔法的下場就是急速下降的精神力，他感覺到知覺本身變得沉重，骨骼在過大的壓力下發出細碎的錯動聲響，然後神智逐漸遠離，就連視線彼方那人類的模樣都在逐漸灰敗，然後………  
  


 

那孩子朝他露出微笑。  
 跟由窗外照入的、神聖卻又冰冷的金色光芒不同，夕陽的顏色是溫暖的，帶了點朦朧的溫度籠罩在每一寸光影上。  
 平和的喜悅，他輕笑，那孩子白皙的脖頸沒有絲毫痕跡，頸椎處那近乎窒息的勒緊感亦消失殆盡。

門後的女士聲音柔軟，與他兄弟嘹亮的嗓音呈現反差。  
Sans伸出手，人類孩子的手是柔軟的，蒼白的指骨陷入勻稱的肌肉中，就像她稚嫩的臉上略帶傻氣卻堅定的表情。

靈魂深處湧起一股暖流，有點陌生，但是無法抗拒的，他抬手輕輕去觸碰她的雙頰。  
 她配合的輕蹭，細碎的金色光芒從她微掀的眼簾底下閃爍，裡面的暖意與他感受到的感情相似。

他知道這份感情。  
 名為lov———  
  


 

利刃劃破寧靜的聲音，他從容的挪動步伐向旁閃躲，沒有拉上拉鍊的外套隨著他極快的動作掀起，衣角勾勒出了風的波動。

他調侃似的闔上一邊的眼眶：「heh，你真覺得你可以——」

-999999999999999999

嘴角的笑容在驚詫中消失，半徑縮小的白色光點與她的眼瞳四目相對。  
 她的金眸中流淌著璀璨的细碎光芒，不堪承載的癲狂笑意傾瀉而出，肆意爛漫的沾滿他的全部視線，死死掐著他的頸椎讓他窒息。

他踉蹌，後退，本就疲憊的腿骨脆弱的輕顫，然後他跌坐在地。

沒有任何器官亦不需要空氣的骷髏低低的、急促的喘著氣，Sans感覺焦距時有時無，眼前的人類刀尖指地，腥紅的液體在刀尖彙集後落地，在神聖的長廊地面炸開一個小水花。

結束了。  
 這個認知讓他疲勞卻又鬆了一口氣，被滑開的缺口有細微的塵埃在飄散，Sans低下頭，看著自己的白色手套沾染上紅色。

鐵鏽味。  
 他恍惚間想起這雙手套呈現飽和狀態，戴在手上沉重的很，抬起來的時候不僅有少許的腥紅液體從最低處落下，滿目的鐵鏽味亦會猖狂的佔據所有感官。

他輕輕吸了一口氣，毫不意外的沒有那令人癡迷的腥臭味，於是他輕笑，但是聽起來卻有些像風從窗縫溜入的聲音，微弱而刺耳。  
 聽著自己的笑聲他又笑了。

「所以，就是這樣了，對吧。」  
 他沒有寄望那人類會給予什麼答覆，所以他勉強支起僅存的力氣站起身，慢悠悠地走向她。

那張似乎從來不會有變動的表情只是近近的看著他，上一刻致命非常的匕首被她鬆垮垮的、極隨意的握住，好像那只是一把假的、塑膠製的玩具刀。  
 虛假的無害，就像他，也像她。

他慢慢的路過她，就像他終究只路過她的人生。許多片段在眼前支離破碎的閃過，雖然大部分都染上了些許癲狂的鐵鏽味，但Sans還是不意外的發現，那段最隨意的、最和平的日子，是最乾淨美好的，就像那時他的頸椎也依舊完好。

「welp，我要去一趟grillby's。」  
 喧鬧的、帶著點速食氣味的空氣包圍住他，稍稍驅散了濃厚的腥味以及那些堪稱瘋狂的嚮往。Sans困倦的眨動了一下眼眶，卻是久違的感覺到放鬆的自由感。

「papyrus，你要來點什麼嗎…？」  
  


Frisk沒有回頭去看，垂著頭，就像死亡的雕塑一樣站的僵直。

垂在身側的指尖輕顫，她沒有握著匕首的手舉起，輕輕按上側頸，皮革粗糙的質感與指腹的柔軟相觸，由於經常性的抓撓以及數年的歷史而不平整的邊角在她的下頜處蹭弄，留下不適的紅痕。

她想起Toriel。  
 溫和、善良，烹的一手好派。Frisk可以從她身上感知到充分的暖度，因此在雪鎮行進時，她的溫暖便是最被她所想念的。  
 所以Frisk在Ruins待了很久，與怪物們和平相處，而當Toriel擔心的問及她脖子上越來越多的傷口時，她也只會帶著笑容抱抱這毛絨絨的羊媽媽。

但是她很快的意識到，Toriel並不愛她——或者說，不夠愛她。  
 沒有傷口或瘀青的皮膚感覺在陣陣發癢，而Toriel溫和的治癒魔法沒有絲毫幫助，Frisk也在逐日變得焦躁。  
 更別提她時常看見Toriel安撫著其他小怪物時的和藹容顏，那景象每每總是令她的心底恍若有團慍火在燃燒。

於是。

灰塵飛滅，她感覺到與愛同名的能量在增長，電子音響起的瞬間那份窒息感都會消失，接著是暢快的喜悅感，即使隨後而來的是更難以忍受的痛苦，她也無從戒除。  
 她在吸/毒般的快感中聽不清Toriel臨終的話語，曾經充滿歡聲笑語的Ruins化為一片寂靜。

所有的關懷與溫暖化為塵埃積攢成數據，讓她的愛逐步堆疊。  
Frisk在塵埃面前跪下，手上的武器鬆脫落地。她小心翼翼的捧起一點灰塵，細細的微塵粒子很快的向下逸散。  
 她低下頭，讓那些飄落的塵埃滲入她的毛髮之間。

Toriel不愛她也沒關係。  
 她愛Toriel就夠了。  
  


 

原本僵立於原地的身子一抖，她轉過頭，空洞的眼神尋覓著那骷髏留下的一地紅痕，就如同另外一個骷髏燦爛熱情的紅色。

是啊，Papyrus。

站在雪地裡的挺拔身影，張開的雙臂，他的話語完全不會被蕭瑟的風聲掩蓋。  
 那時候的Frisk以手指緊緊的勾住脖頸上的頸圈，試著抵禦那近乎令人發瘋的苦痛。Papyrus很顯然在跟她說話，她應該要認真聽的。

可是某部分的她其實並不是那麼在意Papyrus說了什麼。

在看見MERCY的時候她很失落，所以Papyrus不愛她嗎？她抬頭望向張開了懷抱的骷髏，就像被發了好人卡一樣沮喪。

但是，沒有關係。  
 沾滿了塵埃的紅色圍巾終是被她抱進了懷裡，她滿足的瞇起眼，直到越發強勁的風雪逼的她不得不離開。

Papyrus不愛她也沒關係。  
 她愛他就夠了。  
  


 

Undyne和Mettaton很愛她，她對此很滿足。  
 雖然他們完全沒有在笑，這讓她不安、惶恐，無論她反不反抗他們都一副不高興的樣子，跟在地表上的人們完全不一樣，真是難以伺候。

但是沒有關係。  
 她還是深愛著他們的。

這一趟旅行裡，她收獲了好多的愛。即使很艱辛，她也因此死了不少回合受了不少傷，但是她靠著強大的決心，對愛與LOVE的憧憬、嚮往走到了這裡。

她最後循著那道紅痕，找到了落於塵埃中的一件藍色帽衫。  
 匕首被隨手扔棄，她在帽衫旁跪下，輕輕掀起，然後就像一個幼稚的孩子發出滿足的輕笑。

指尖觸及皮革製的項圈，輕輕拾起，細碎的塵埃飄散在金色光芒裡。

——在雪鎮外，她看見了戴有同樣項圈的夥伴。

或許是因為骷髏沒有皮肉，所以他的項圈要比她的還要小。  
Frisk輕笑，想起了Sans抬手摩挲頸椎的模樣。

——跟她不同，他是隱忍的，但是他偶爾顫抖的指尖還有摸上頸椎的動作，讓她在那對白色光點中看見同樣瘋癲的色彩。

她低下頭。

——鮮血淋漓，傷痕遍佈，還有沾染著腥臭味的笑容與擁抱。

人類柔軟的唇輕輕落在頸圈上，她金色的瞳裡面盛滿平靜的溫和，沐浴在虛假的光芒下，她嘴角輕勾，帶著些許甜蜜。

——啊啊，這才是愛啊。

電子音效響起，與她的低喃相互重合。

「我愛你。」  
  
  


「LV.20」


	28. 辛苦了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →越寫越垃圾。  
> →我退步好——多啊！！  
> →挑戰了一下保健室老師，感覺很失敗。  
> →不管啦，強行搭配群作業：昏睡紅茶。

純色的OK繃貼上已經上好優碘的血色傷口，黑色眼眶內的白色光點上移，在對上少女的視線時Sans笑了笑。  
「這樣就可以了哦。」

「啊，謝謝老師！」  
少女朝他露齒而笑，而在少女身後的Frisk看著Sans朝她看過來，不禁也抿唇露出一點笑容。

Frisk還記得自己第一次帶著同學來看見他的事情。  
門被打開的一瞬間，看見的是熟悉的骷髏坐在舒服的座位上，眼鏡的鏡腿略顯滑稽的以膠帶貼在顱骨兩側，注意到動靜的Sans從書裡抬起頭，就看見Frisk一臉呆愣的表情。

本就上揚的弧度又揚起了一些：「heya, ki——」

「嘭」  
突然被大力關上的門打斷了保健室老師親切的一聲招呼，也嚇著了跟Frisk一同前來的同學。

「…你幹嘛？」  
面對同學的疑惑，她的臉上只有三條橫線隨著呼吸起伏。Frisk沉默了短短數秒：「我懷疑我看錯了。」

轉過身再次打開門，Frisk卻是抬頭就跟Sans極近的面對面。  
「孩子，」看著Frisk臉上的橫槓，Sans不禁失笑。背著光，他白色的光點透過鏡片顯得格外溫和：「先進來吧。」

Sans在她心中懶散的形象是如此的鮮明，以至於直到他曲起冰涼的骨指彈了一下她的額頭，她才在他帶有笑意的聲線中懂了他早上出門前的那句「待會見」是什麼意思。  
「沒事來我這裡睡個覺也行，大使。」她還記得那時的他調侃似的闔上左框：「原本應該要50000g的…嘛，不過看在我們是老熟人的份上，我可以算你免費。」

而那時的她是這麼答覆的，  
「或許我會的，」彎起的眉眼是狡黠的弧度，她歪了歪腦袋：「如果你願意與我…『同床共枕』的話。」  
  
  


「…Frisk？」  
她猛地從回憶中回過神，就看見同桌正帶著擔憂看著自己：「你沒事吧？要不要在保健室休息一下？」

她揉了揉眼。  
「啊，沒事，」Frisk淺淺的笑了一下，看見Sans正趁著沒人看見的時候用魔法收拾東西時不禁笑的真切了些：「我回教室之後再喝點茶就好。」

「這種時候不是應該喝咖啡嗎？」  
「我父親他喜歡泡茶，而且我母親也不喜歡我喝咖啡……」

原本在器具上面的目光轉移到Frisk的背影，在想起她眼下極深的黑眼圈時，鏡片後的光點微微閃爍。  
同時兼職怪物和平大使以及學生的Frisk可以說比他們任何人都還要忙，雖然羊夫婦已經分擔了不少，可是她的固執讓她不願將屬於自身的責任卸下太多。

對Sans來說，這是他無法理解的責任感。  
當Toriel和Asgore接連和他提起的時候他有些無奈，那孩子好像在某些方面總是喜歡堅持些沒必要的東西，比如——

傷痕累累，笑容虛弱，她的指尖微顫，觸上的按鍵卻依舊顯眼十分。  
「…Mercy。」

——好吧，或許也不是每一個都是「沒必要的東西」。  
但是這麼下去，從他貧乏的人類知識（？）都知道，那孩子是撐不住的。  
尖銳的骨指無意識地在桌面輕巧，Sans微微瞇起眼眶。  
  
  


她感覺自己會咖啡因中毒而死。  
乾嘔了幾聲都沒有真的吐出什麼，擰開水龍頭聽著水柱在平台上打起水花的聲音，Frisk抬頭看著鏡子裡的自己。

即使不用Asgore的茶，她現在已經陷入了嚴重的失眠狀態。  
身體已經感覺疲倦到不行，精神也渙散，可是躺臥在床上的時候卻是怎麼樣也睡不著，只能對著無盡的黑夜發愁。

現在喝的茶也只不過是一點心裡慰藉罷了，好歹能保持一點精神，不然她感覺整個人都在由於這陣子的過度勞累而崩塌。  
捧起一碗水往臉上一潑，她也沒奢望洗去那層黑眼圈，只想稍微讓自己清醒一些。

說起來，她早上似乎把那壺茶落在飯桌上了。  
「嘖。」煩躁的感覺讓太陽穴又是一陣刺痛，Frisk緊緊的閉了閉眼，緩和了一下呼吸之後終是走出了廁所。

「Frisk？」  
同學的叫喚令她抬起頭：「保健室老師說有事情找你。」

「……保健室老師？」  
「嗯。」

保健室可沒有功課或者報告什麼的需要繳交。  
她思考了片刻也沒想出什麼結果來，最後還是先向同學道謝之後往保健室前進。  
  
  


「嘿呀，孩子。」  
見她一副沒有回過神的模樣，Sans不禁輕笑：「你是你們班的班長對吧？」

見Frisk點了點頭，舒適的座椅稍稍轉動，帶起一些「吱呀」的聲音，Sans好整以暇的歪了歪頭：「明天要健康檢查，所以要整理每個班級同學的個人資料，」迎著Frisk寫著「不會吧」的表情，他續道：「要整理到你們班的了，可是…」

他聳聳肩。  
「你知道的，我累了。」

「…我可以拒絕嗎？」  
「啊啊可是老師我很辛苦呢。」

他肯定是知道她不會拒絕，才叫她來的對吧？  
嘆出一口氣，她在Sans特地準備的椅子上坐下。在不良教師笑瞇瞇的注視下認命的開始處理起了眼前的資料。

「不要偷懶啊，老·師。」  
在Sans大大的打了個呵欠的時候她終究是忍無可忍的道。

「heh。」  
  


「說起來，你早上是不是忘了帶水杯？」

在資料處理了約莫一半之後，轉筆已經轉了數十圈的懶骨頭突然開口道。

眨了眨眼，Frisk舉起筆，嘗試著將有些渙散的精神專注到Sans的話語中。  
「…嗯，對。」

白色光點細不可察的一閃，Sans舉起手，一眨眼間就將一個純色的水壺握在手裡：「早上tori托我幫忙交給你，來。」

好極了。  
完全沒有注意到這整件事的邏輯漏洞，Frisk彎起眉眼，伸手接過水壺。

…紅茶？  
與平常的香氣讓她的動作不自然的停頓了一下，看了一眼身邊如常的Sans，她對自己聳了聳肩，隨後仰頭喝下一大口。

香甜的氣味在舌尖停留，Frisk舔了舔唇，將目光放回到資料上的時候卻感覺到視線開始模糊。  
「……？」

嗯？通常，精神應該要比較…？  
空著的手扶住自己的額頭，Frisk呆呆的瞪視著前方，卻感覺到意識在逐漸下沉，昏昏沉沉的意識終於在逐漸陷入睡眠的黑暗中——

「匡！」

水杯落在地上發出聲響，向著前方倒下的女孩被骷髏一把攬住。鏡片後方的眼眶帶著無奈下垂，將Frisk橫抱起來之後Sans垂首深深注視著她的睡顏。

紅茶當然不是Asgore泡的。  
從茶到加進去的「調味料」都是他親自加的。  
將陷入睡眠中的少女放置到舒適的床上，Sans在床邊坐下，沉默半晌後抬手拂去她眉宇間的皺紋。

「…這才對嘛。」  
他無奈的呼出一口氣，又伸手戳了戳她的臉頰：「你啊，怎麼就不懂得為自己著想呢。」

誰知睡夢中的少女似是有所感應，模糊的低吟著什麼輕輕蹭了蹭冰涼的骨手。  
他微怔，隨後輕笑著取下了由膠帶固定的眼鏡。

在拉上的簾子後頭，骷髏總是咧開的齒在她的頭頂輕碰。  
  
  


「…說起來，那疊資料還沒處理完呢。」


	29. ……女孩子啊。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「…怎麼了？」  
> 注意到他視線的女孩歪過頭來，肩膀鬆懈下來之後衣服歸位，方才顯露的曲線再度被遮掩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →衫福日快樂！（日文讀音）  
> →匆匆忙忙趕了這篇…我真的越來越不會寫文了（。  
> →不知道想表達的感覺有沒有出來…沒出來就算了碼著爽的（喂  
> →吸女福嗎朋友（。  
> →缺乏寫作能力啊啊啊啊啊我的點單怎麼辦啊啊啊啊

Sans沒怎麼在意過Frisk的性別。

或者說，他沒有什麼理由去在意那個孩子的性別。  
他還記得那時地底初次相遇時的那身過大的藍紫條紋衣，還有那頭不長也不短的、亂糟糟的頭髮，還有聽不清男女的稚嫩嗓音。

直到後來從Toriel得知了Frisk的真正性別的時候，他也沒什麼感覺。  
…畢竟那一夜Frisk又自己踢走了整床的被子，然後窩在兩具骨頭間瑟瑟發抖。

所以，當Frisk向他要衣服穿的時候，Sans也沒怎麼想就把一套乾淨的衣服扔進浴室裡，然後安穩的坐回沙發前。

廚房裡傳來茶香，估計是之前Asgore送來的茶包…Sans抬頭望向窗外，雨聲還在持續，潮濕的空氣讓身上的每根骨骼都變得有些沉重。他懶洋洋的活動了一下，靠著柔軟的沙發闔上了眼眶。

開門聲，然後是腳步聲。  
Sans沒有絲毫動搖的放鬆了全身，清晰的聽見那個腳步聲逐漸靠近，伴隨著來者掩不住的低低笑聲。

「RUA——！！」  
故作兇惡的語調，身邊的沙發墊猛地下沉，Sans輕笑了一聲，右眼眶睜開時就看見Frisk瞇起眼咧嘴露出的笑容。

「哇唔，你嚇著我了人類。」他平淡而帶著笑的求饒顯然滿足了少女，她滿意的哼了一聲，隨後調好坐姿窩進柔軟的沙發裡，她將注意力轉移到電視上。

「你沒有要看的話我要轉台囉——」  
口中雖是這麼詢問著，可那小姑娘壓根沒有要問他的意思，逕自取過桌上的遙控器便轉了台。

Sans自然也沒有阻攔的意思，他歪過頭去看向她，已經不會再長高的Frisk沒有比地底那時高出多少，即使是矮骷髏Sans的白衣衫也顯得大了一些。  
髮梢在頸後輕晃，她輕輕嘟著嘴嘀咕著什麼，客廳溫暖的燈光打在她曲起的手腕上，眼眶內的白色光點微閃，Sans的目光不著痕跡的移動。

她微彎的背脊讓她的身形在過大的衣衫中看不真切，可是寬鬆的黑色運動褲下，修長而白皙的小腿不安分的晃動著，纖細的腳腕讓Sans晃了晃神。

「哈——」  
正巧，Frisk打了個呵欠並懶散的弓起背部，伸了個懶腰。  
白色的光點沉默的沿著她柔軟的曲線描摹，寬大的白色衣衫被撐起勾勒出柔軟的三角，而勻稱的腰隨著衣角的抬升而顯現在視野裡，骷髏微微瞇起了眼眶——

「…怎麼了？」  
注意到他視線的女孩歪過頭來，肩膀鬆懈下來之後衣服歸位，方才顯露的曲線再度被遮掩。  
Sans收回眼神之後隨意的笑笑，抬手去揉她剛剛吹完而有些蓬亂的髮。Frisk甩了甩頭也沒有甩開他的騷擾不禁鼓了鼓雙頰，抬手去握他不安分的爪子。

「San——s！！」  
不同於Papyrus平日帶著惱怒的呼喚，Frisk的語調比較輕，也比較軟，帶著無奈還有些許嬌柔。

先前就注意到的相異再加上她的這聲呼喚讓Sans意味深長的瞇了瞇眼眶，連帶著她沒有使力的掙扎也讓他的視線微微閃爍。  
不同於Toriel毛絨絨的手或Undyne有些冰涼的手，Frisk的手是纖細而溫暖的，不會過高的溫度恰到好處的捂熱他的冰冷，Sans甚至可以感受到她掌心的柔軟陷入他的每一寸骨骼，包容了他身為骷髏的堅硬。

Papyrus的呼喚從廚房傳來，手中烹煮的暖物升騰起煙，若有似無的加重了空氣裡的濕氣，Sans沉默著收回了手，在Frisk站起身去找Papyrus的時候盯著手瞇起了眼眶。

「……女孩子啊。」  


有些東西，一旦注意到了…  
就再也忽略不了了。


	30. 紙短情長

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【致 】
> 
> 致誰呢？  
> 他停了下來，筆尖離開，名貴的鋼筆保證了不會有黑色的墨水在筆尖蓄積成一株水滴。  
> 黑色眼眶內的白色光點沉默的凝視著自己方才留下的、唯一一個單字，他總是咧開的笑容極輕的扯了扯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →又是新嘗試，結果草草結尾（癱  
>  →這一篇寫了很久，不知道有沒有表達出我想要的感覺。  
>  →是點的原版SF刀。  
>  →我覺得這篇其實也可以稱為「旅行的意義」。  
>  →我廢了（。

鋼筆的握感是堅硬的。  
 同樣堅硬的骨指在筆側摩挲得不到什麼舒服的觸感，那只是個下意識的動作，也可以說是種模仿，但懶散如他從來不喜歡過多的去深入思考。

食指微微下壓，筆尖觸及紙面，黑色的墨水稍稍暈開，然後流暢的筆劃隨著他手腕的移動而留下了乾淨的筆跡。

【致 】

致誰呢？  
他停了下來，筆尖離開，名貴的鋼筆保證了不會有黑色的墨水在筆尖蓄積成一株水滴。  
黑色眼眶內的白色光點沉默的凝視著自己方才留下的、唯一一個單字，他總是咧開的笑容極輕的扯了扯。

習慣的稱呼也用過了，上一封信也使用了「唯一的怪物大使」，這次有些語塞，他竟不知該如何下筆。  
乾脆用「你」好了？筆尖壓下些許，然後在觸及紙面之前又抬起。他不想再糾結太多，不如繼續寫吧，不然會來不及的吧。

筆尖在紙面劃開，乾淨的字體隨著他漫遊的思緒蔓延開來。

【paps現在做的義大利麵賣相比較好了。】

是啊，他那熱衷於烹煮的兄弟，在人類的帶領下跳脫了義大利麵的框架，選擇更廣闊的探索自己的廚藝能力。  
 雖然那不代表他逃脫了每天的意麵，但他仍是十分樂於看見自家兄弟歡快的樣子。

【味道的話，就由你來評價好了。】  
【反正他還是一如既往的cool，你放心。】

骷髏並非沒有味覺，但他實在無心把過多的能量耗費在品味食物，更尤其是他兄弟的手藝。  
 他還記得看著她和他兄弟在廚房裡，一高一矮的背影嘀嘀咕咕著，切菜的俐落步調還有食物的香氣（偶爾會有烤焦的氣味）。

那幾乎可以是一切寧靜的代名詞，他偶爾不禁會這麼想。  
躺倒在沙發上時，又或者在外頭要回家時會令他輕笑的、溫暖的聲音、氣味和畫面。

鋼筆在指尖轉了一圈，他低頭凝視著手中的筆，黑色的筆身將骨指襯得格外蒼白。

她好像總喜歡把玩他的手。  
柔軟的指腹在堅硬的骨指上按壓，探索似的彎曲他的指節。看著他寫字的時候喜歡輕輕地去觸碰他曲起的角度。

「很好看」…她是這麼形容的。  
而他總不明白她的審美觀，於他而言，人類的柔軟以及溫暖，掌心以及手指的圓潤弧度比起骷髏蒼白的手好看多了，但他還是會隨意的任由她把玩。

白色的光點向身邊看去，空白的空間帶著冬天的冷意。  
冬天快要結束了，可是天氣尚未轉暖。他將目光調回信件上，鬆了鬆手好調整自己握筆的姿勢。

【tori說undyne不小心又戳破了一箱子的球。】

老朋友提及這件事時聲音無奈卻又有些好笑，隔著電話聽上去甚至有點認命的感覺。  
曾經的皇家護衛隊隊長依舊是活力十足，不加以限制的體育老師工作讓她充分的發揮了她的大嗓門以及精力充沛。如今喊她「師傅」的已經不只一個人了，她也終於不用侷限在燒廚房的教學範圍內。

拇指和食指略微摩挲，他記得那個人類知道一箱子的籃球被長槍刺爆的時候那直白的三條橫槓。  
至少被刺破的球體是球而不是腦袋——那時的她鬆了鬆衣領開了個小玩笑，而他捧場的露出笑容，以一個簡單的雙關答覆。

【沒有幾個學生可以通過她的躲避球考驗，你的記錄還在。】

混在大量躲避球裡的青色長矛當然不致命，但是其密集程度還有陣法排列不禁令人咋舌…  
整齊的襯衫完全不是阻礙，下了班的和平大使選擇的休閒活動是眾學生眼中的噩夢，槍林球雨之下，雙方充滿決心的自信笑容讓在旁觀看的眾怪都讚嘆，他兄弟甚至興奮的表示想加入。

——哦，他阻止了，當然。  
他想起高個的骷髏被他和她一搭一唱的氣到離開的樣子不禁輕笑，食指略略前伸然後又收回，微闔的眼眶前似乎又出現了她模仿著他咧嘴露出笑容的樣子。

怪物們在地面上的日常和平到甚至無趣，比起話家常他更擅長在談話間微妙的掌握主導權，這麼一封簡單的信反倒是讓他反覆的在斟酌用詞。  
他知道兄弟寫的信裡已經提過了怪物巨星的新動向，甚至提到了博士對於新一季動畫的熱愛…但也因此他總覺得沒有什麼可以再寫的了。

黑色的鋼筆在思緒間從指尖落下，不太大的聲響被沉默放大，甚至令那對白色的光點因此極不明顯的閃了閃。

落在鋼筆上的視線淡然卻遙遠，冷漠的就如同他一直以來掛在嘴邊的微笑。  
他想到最近鄰居換了車子，似曾相似的引擎聲總讓他不禁微怔；他想到偶爾去老友家作客時空著的椅子和碗盤；他甚至想到現在在伊波特山頂結了果的小樹，那是她親自種下的。

他也想到這隻鋼筆是她送的，還有她交付給他的時候，留在筆身上卻又轉瞬即逝的溫度。

但是他沒有把這些寫到潔白的信紙上；或許他應該寫的，但比起寫在這樣一張細緻的、乾淨的紙上，他更想和她面對面，用最粗糙的語言來告訴她。

【大家都很想你。】

最後他只是在信紙結尾簽上了名字，總是偷懶的小寫，突兀的結尾，簡短的內容。他向來只讓那些思緒在頭顱內流轉之後化為笑容，就像之前的每一封信上。

他伸手取過信封，鋼筆熟練的在指尖轉了一圈之後他流暢的寫下一串地址——聽說那是個很美麗的地方。  
只不過她似乎挺久沒有換過地址了，或許是那個地方實在太美了，他應該要催促她多拍一些照片回來的。

白色的光點由簡潔的信封轉移到只有寥寥字跡的信上，她總嫌棄他寫的太少，上飛機之前還督促他往後得寫多一些。可是這麼多年了，他寫的東西還是一樣少。  
相對的，她寫的字數總不輸於他的兄弟，漂亮的字體搭配上幽默的文筆，信裡還總附上不少她所拍的照片。

這麼想著，他的視線往上升，看見了貼在牆壁上的、滿滿的相片，儘管每一張她都瞇著眉眼笑得燦爛，可是其實大家都看得出來她在逐漸蒼老。  
這也是她去旅行的理由。

「heh。」  
 他輕笑了一聲，將視線收回也斂下自己的思緒，低下頭要將信紙納入信封時卻發現自己握著的邊角已經起了皺摺。  
 即使放鬆了力道，紙張也沒辦法恢復原先的樣貌，淡淡的摺痕留在上頭，刺的他眼眶深處有些發澀。

結局是彼此心照不宣的一項公開秘密，在當事人的堅持下，從來沒有怪物動身去尋找那個去旅遊的怪物大使，即便她已經好久沒有寄信回來了。  
從她一邊將一小搓白髮別至耳後的時候，當她說出自己即將去旅行的時候，當她踏上飛機的時候，當所有事情在她離開前都被安排的井井有條的時候…

他們都知道為什麼。  
他們都知道。

骷髏的眼眶微微泛黑，白色的視線昏暗的沉澱在深處，注視著他尚未放入信封的信。  
他總是笑著，從第一次遇見她到最後一次送走她，刻入骨髓的笑容，刻入靈魂的虛假。

但她……  
他再次響起她笑容的弧度，還有她站在廚房裡輕輕晃動的髮。

她…是溫柔。  
從離開地底的第一次夕陽到最後上飛機前的毫無留戀，那是屬於她的溫柔，即便他花再漫長的時間也無法學會的溫柔。  
終是挫敗的呼出一口氣，他重新將信紙放回信封裡，卻遲鈍的注意到開頭的地方尚有空缺。

沉默了半晌，他再次拾起了鋼筆。

【致 frisk】


	31. 愚人節之後的向日葵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「真是不公平啊。」  
> 這句抱怨沒有版權，四處遊走在每個見著他和Paps的人怪嘴中，但他始終只記得那小姑娘毫無形象的趴在他身上，拖著長音這麼說著的音調。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →愚人節～後續？  
> →說是向日葵為主題，結果我寫的就非常夏天。  
> →（擤鼻涕的聲音）  
> →乾脆就意思意思補滿了（？），意義不明的一個小短篇，人物OOC屬於我，最棒的一切都屬於他們。  
> →原本想說六月再發，但估計我自己會忘記，所以就現在丟吧。

那是一個炎熱的夏天。

單薄的涼扇落在嶙峋的骨指旁，Sans穿著無袖衫，窩在屋簷底下偷著閒，在過於遼闊的一片陰影下他顯得格外渺小。  
作為骷髏是不會覺得熱的，但是礙於人類小姑娘的抱怨，總是被穿著的藍色帽衫還是被脫下，晾在陽光下蒸發雪的氣味。

絲絲縷縷的光線透過眼眶的密合處滲入。太亮了——他懶洋洋的想著，想要伸過手去取涼扇，還沒打定注意要用來遮陽還是扇風卻聽見由遠至近的腳步聲。  
Sans停下動作，嘴角的弧度偷偷上揚了一點點之後定住了，動也不動的樣子就像一個被擺好姿勢的骷髏標本一樣。

「——Sans！Sans！」  
軟糯的呼喚聲逐漸靠近，然後在他腳邊停住了，現在他抬腳的話會蹭到她的小腿嗎？  
「…Sans？」

她的聲音又靠近了一些，被隨意脫去的鞋子落在地面後又分別翻滾了幾圈，在他身下的木板受了重量後發出細微的聲響，擺在身側的骨指不動聲色的動了動。  
他可以感受到她的呼吸…比陽光還要灼熱也更潮濕，而她垂下的褐色髮絲輕輕晃過他的臉頰。  
真癢。藏在肋骨內的白色倒心型靈魂微微閃爍。

「…天啊，你真是個懶骷髏。」  
他聽見小姑娘不滿的嘀咕，差點笑出了聲音。  
可是接下來他聽見有什麼東西相互摩擦的聲音，然後一個小小的東西軟軟地蹭進他懷裡，柔軟的髮絲蹭過他的下顎。

壓在胳臂上的重量調整了一下姿勢，然後小小的指頭扣進指間，她輕輕晃了晃之後滿足的竊笑出聲。  
眉骨極不顯眼的上挑了一點點，Sans猛地翻過身，在她低聲的驚呼中將她撈進他骷髏式的懷抱裡。

「…Sans？你醒著？」  
她發出提問，有些濡濕的手掌搭上他伸過去的骨上，他感覺到她抬起頭來看著她，頭髮蹭的他下顎有些癢。  
沒臉沒皮的骷髏以一連串「zzz」來作為答覆，窩在他懷裡的姑娘頓了頓。

他聽見她嘟囔「什麼啊睡著的」的時候，真的就差那麼一些就笑出聲了。  
硬生生的用「zzz」壓下他「pff」的輕笑聲，Sans喬了一下姿勢讓她不會太難受，微弱的暖風吹過屋簷底下這片涼地，由高個骷髏掛上的風鈴發出清脆的聲響。

就像她的依賴。  
Sans無來由的想著，或許也像這個夏天。

與Papyrus玩捉迷藏是很累人的活兒，他可以遠遠的聽見他的兄弟還在大喊著「人類——」，但是懷裡安分的小姑娘呼吸以及漸趨平緩。  
…看來骷髏還挺有降溫作用的。

闔著的眼眶撐開一條縫，白色的光點瞥向她，果真見她正蜷縮在他的懷裡，暖暖的吐息呼在他的胸口上。  
Sans輕笑了一聲，卻發現身邊還有別的東西。

…是好幾朵向日葵，巨大的花盤 和他大眼瞪著小眼，Sans呆了幾秒之後不禁笑出了聲音。  
她又是去哪裡拔的？  
看來她剛剛興致沖沖的跑過來就是想給他看看這些戰利品吧？

「是嗎？kid。」  
她似乎是聽見他的疑惑，模糊的咕噥了什麼，又往他懷裡蹭了蹭。

「…heh，」Sans輕笑，看著那幾朵向日葵微微瞇起了眼眶。  
「你可沒辦法像這樣抱住你的太陽是吧，兄弟。」

清脆的風鈴聲隨著微風再度響起。  
  
  
  


電風扇的嗡嗡聲，陽光透過窗簾照入，把狹小的室內照的昏暗而陰鬱。  
白色的光點無趣的看著天花板，剛睡醒的頭顱一片昏沉，Sans又闔上了眼眶。

…又是一個炎熱的夏天。  
  
  
  


悶熱的天氣只有暖風在街上溜達，吹不吹風都一樣熱——這是tori告訴他的，作為骷髏，他只能聽著羊型怪物抱著小型電風扇這麼抱怨著。

「真是不公平啊。」  
這句抱怨沒有版權，四處遊走在每個見著他和Paps的人怪嘴中，但他始終只記得那小姑娘毫無形象的趴在他身上，拖著長音這麼說著的音調。

白色的光點在眼眶中微微跳躍，他在回憶裡愉悅的瞇起眼框，視線卻突然被旁邊花店所吸引。  
燦爛的向日葵在屋簷底下垂著腦袋，失去了陽光之後一派懶洋洋的樣子在眾人不清不淡的視線裡搖晃著，頹喪的一如它被賦予的價格一樣廉價。

Sans買下了向日葵，一束。  
雖然這樣走在街上是有些過於顯目了，可是不要臉（或者說沒臉可要）如骷髏他根本不會在意那些打量。  
懷裡的向日葵在太陽底下鍍上了一層金光，金燦燦的富有生命力，搭配著他隨意的模樣是有些不對勁了——他想著，輕笑出聲：這樣燦爛的東西，果然還是她抱著才對啊。

抬頭的時候陽光循著花朵的輪廓照入他的眼眶。太亮了——他懶洋洋的想著，卻也沒起什麼遮擋的意願，只有白色光點稍微暗了些許好適應強烈的光線。  
低下頭，Sans看著陰影的邊界思索著方向。他太久沒親自來找她了，而她也很久沒有來見他了。

從——從四月開始？  
他想起她紅透的臉頰，難得結巴的…調情，還有欲蓋彌彰的節日慶賀，最後落荒而逃的身影。

「愚人節可是說真話的日子。」  
他還記得那姑娘字句分明的告訴他，一語捅破了電視劇裡的那些故弄玄虛，背景夏日蟬鳴就像贊同一樣拔高了音調。

時光流轉，她成了故弄玄虛的那個人。  
而Sans…他實在是個很懶的傢伙，他太擅長於偽裝，所以他既沒有像那年夏天的她當場捅破，可是他也沒有當個傻子心甘情願的被她騙過去。

半帶著作弄笑容掩藏在向日葵之後，他刻意的清了清喉嚨，果不其然看見Frisk在驚嚇的一顫之後慢慢的轉了過來，而他就像那個夏天那樣微微瞇起了眼眶。  
「heya sunshine, 」手捧著向日葵的他如是道：「flower you today？」

清脆的風鈴聲隨著微風再度響起。  
他在她金燦的眼眸看見了夏天。


End file.
